


[空时黄] 夕日的狭间（coc跑团记录）

by hagane001



Series: 丁香枯萎之时/不完全图书馆/夕日的狭间 [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001
Summary: 是和KK的跑团记录，继时黄《丁香枯萎之时》（https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250423），空时黄《不完全图书馆》（https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366178）的后续CASTKP：KKPL：法OB：百百/卡卡KP：【讲在开团前】非本格克苏鲁，边跑边口嗨改的模组，原模组是《恐怖医院》，跑着跑着已经改到完全看不出原貌了。出于模组需求，时医生在本话里有了姓氏：如月。其他角色的名字：空空——空 拓海黄昏——如月 とわ（towa）米多娜——小暮 ミト（mido）息吹——雪吹（ibuki） 瑛斗虽然但是，对林林全员不友好，各种意义上很迫害，拒绝角色黑化的人...还来看coc做什么，快逃。混合少许coc元素和日式恐怖元素的剧本，会有逻辑问题也说不定。但努努力的话，he确实是可以达成的。ok？go.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: 丁香枯萎之时/不完全图书馆/夕日的狭间 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998889
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**KP：**

> **【讲在开团前】**
> 
> 非本格克苏鲁，边跑边口嗨改的模组，混合少许coc元素和日式恐怖元素的剧本，会有逻辑问题也说不定。
> 
> 虽然但是，没有内置粉红，对林林全员不友好，各种意义上很迫害。
> 
> 但努努力的话，he确实是可以达成的。

**KP：**

视野一片昏暗，睡在坚硬粗糙的平面让你感到非常不适，全身像睡了很久一样僵硬。

你睁开了眼睛，发现自己正身处一片空地之上。

可以开始自由行动了。

**[如月 時（きさらぎ とき）]：**

用手摸身下空地的材质，判断一下自己躺在什么位置，高处还是低处，室外还是室内，有铺地还是没有

**KP：**

你躺在一大片水泥空地上，只有零星的几栋废弃的居民楼分布在四周。

你可以看到视野尽头有一条公路，路的尽头是一间四层的大型建筑物。

**[如月 時]：**

尝试站起来，取回体感，主要查看身体有没有什么疼痛或被伤害感，如后脑和腿部。

接着从口袋中寻找手机，如果有就拿出来看日期，时间，打开地图定位地点。

随后想回忆自己是怎么来到这个地方，是否有自己主动来这里的记忆，或是被他人掳来这里的记忆。

**KP：**

除了少许因躺在硬地上产生的不适，你的肉体是健康的。

但当你试图回想起什么时，你发现自己的记忆似乎不完整，没有任何能想起来的事情，包括自己是谁，为什么会在这里。

你口袋里并没有手机。

**[如月 時]：**

检查随身物品，看看身上都有什么。

同时观察周围景致，从天光来判断现在的时间，从周围景物来判断现在的季节和大致月份。

_（[如月 時]：汪汪，你对你爸做了什么）_

_（KP：我重新找回了做kp的爽……谢谢）_

_（KP：pl对剧情的未知愉悦着我……）_

_（[如月 時]：？？？）_

_（[如月 時]：您是这个群的kp呀，阿雅忘记啦。）_

**KP：**

你身上除了一套蓝白条纹的病号服和白色室内鞋，什么都没有。

天色渐暗，夕阳染红了天空。你感到稍微有些冷。

**[如月 時]：**

环顾四周，看看周围是什么情况，是否有人影，感觉一下哪里比较安全，可以前进

**KP：**

过个侦查。

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行侦查鉴定：D100=85/80失败

_（[如月 時]：……）_

_（KP：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我好爽）_

_（[如月 時]：………………你清醒一点，这才开局）_

_（[如月 時]：就很迫真……那我孤注？）_

_（KP：也不用，只是慢点）_

_（[如月 時]：我孤注……）_

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行侦查鉴定：D100=41/80成功

**KP：**

周围空无一人，你注意到远处那幢大型建筑物楼顶有一个红十字标志。

你突然感到自己很了解人类社会的基本常识，你可以大致推断出，那是一座医院。

红十字下用汉字标识着「夕日综合病院」。

**[如月 時]：**

观察周围废弃的居民楼，以及道路反方向

**KP：**

居民楼的阳台上没有任何晾着的衣服，也许没有人在里面生活。

道路的反方向没入燃烧的夕阳之中——那确实是燃烧着，被点燃的云层从天空的尽头，向道路的尽头坠落。

目睹如此超自然现象的你，sc1/1d4

**骰娘：** [如月 時]的理智检定结果：79/70=失败你的理智值减少1d4=1点，当前剩余69点

**[如月 時]：**

感觉那夕阳不知为何有些刺眼，用手掌遮了下眼睛，往医院方向走去。同时观察路两侧的景致。

**KP：**

随着与医院距离的缩短，你身边越来越多地浮现出黑色的微粒。

医院大楼周围有围墙包围，在大楼前围出了一个较大的空间，用白线画着二十多个停车位。

但围墙大部分已经倒塌。围墙出口处有一个警备亭。

**[如月 時]：**

伸出手捞一下空气中的黑色微粒，尝试判断是什么的微粒，是否是燃烧灰烬或其他物质。

随后站在外面通过倒塌的围墙观察医院内部。突然想起自己身上的病服和脱鞋，翻找它们上面是否有名字和编号，证明自己是来自哪家医院的病人。

**KP：**

碰到黑色微粒的瞬间，你的手穿了过去，就像它其实不存在于此间一般。

你的袖口上写着「夕日综合病院」的字样。

_（KP：我写模组的时候刚看完精神分析学论文……有点那个意思）_

_（[百百in久保田拿起麦克风激情唱道]：kk究竟……我觉得kk什么都在学！）_

_（[卡卡in久保田蹲回墙角阴沉地说]：了不得！）_

_（KP：电影心理理论什么的很恐怖的课（抖））_

_（[如月 時]：啊那你们是不是分析了不少安东尼奥尼）_

_（[如月 時]：我好喜欢他……推荐他的蚀）_

**KP：**

医院外墙看上去有些旧，附近有几栋职工宿舍，但均已倒塌，只剩下残破的外墙。

一些漆黑的人影以缓慢的速度进入了医院。

**[如月 時]：**

远远观察那些人影是否正常人类，以及大概有多少这样的人

**KP：**

你目所能及之处有三、四个这样重重叠叠的人影，他们没有任何个人特征，与你完全不是同一种外形。

_（[如月 時]：啊这）_

_（[如月 時]：这感觉就是不让我进医院诶）_

_（KP：其实你可以直接去，他们不管你）_

**[如月 時]：**

观察职工宿舍是否可以进入

_（[如月 時]：职工宿舍没有好康吗，能捡到空哥日记啥的吗）_

_（KP：没，都塌了）_

**[如月 時]：**

环绕医院四周，寻找医院是否有其他入口。如果没有，就轻手轻脚从刚才发现的入口进入。

**KP：**

你进入了警备亭所在的围墙入口。

**[如月 時]：**

在外查看警备亭，看看是否有人

**KP：**

里面空无一人。

**[如月 時]：**

尝试门是否可以打开，如果可以，入内探索

**KP：**

门发出「吱呀」的响动，缓缓打开了。

**[如月 時]：**

先不进去，隔着门缝看一下门内

**KP：**

你看到里面的桌子上放着一把黄铜钥匙。

**[如月 時]：**

走进警备亭，拿起黄铜钥匙观察。同时看一下警备亭里有什么

**KP：**

一个平平无奇的警备亭，桌上落了灰。

**[如月 時]：**

先看黄铜钥匙上是否有任何标签。

对目前的状况感到不安，想在警备亭中寻找是否有警备员留下的武器。

**KP：**

你骰个幸运。

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行幸运鉴定：D100=29/75困难成功

**KP：**

你找到一根塑胶警棍

**[如月 時]：**

将警棍藏在病服里带上，拿好那把钥匙塞进口袋，然后进入医院。

轻手轻脚地前进，打枪的不要

**KP：**

好的，你从医院的大门进入后，医院的大门猛然关上。

**[如月 時]：**

按捺住心中惊慌，往回看一眼关上的大门，以及门外景色是否有变化。

**KP：**

猛然关上的门上，贴着一张纸条，纸上写着：

> 「父亲，您在吗？请来地下一层找我，我在等您。不要去其他地方，很危险。——如月とわ」

_（_ _KP_ _注：假名读音为_ _Towa_ _）_

你注意到医院内部处于停电状态，只是有一些昏暗光线从窗户透进来。

从窗户往外看到的，仍然是一片夕阳即将烧尽的景色。

**[如月 時]：**

将纸条拿下来看下背面，同时回忆一下是否记得自己曾有孩子，是否记得Towa是谁。

观察医院一层都有什么内容，尤其是否有地图，一般医院应该都有导航。

**KP：**

过个灵感

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行灵感鉴定：D100=50/80成功

_（[如月 時]：按A想起）_

**KP：**

你依稀想起自己有一个孩子，似乎就是叫这个名字，只是你连他的脸也记不起来了。

纸条背面没有内容。

**[如月 時]：**

难以置信地查看自己的左手手掌心，感觉到手心传来一阵灼痛。

虽然不知道为什么，但条件反射地摸索了一下自己的颈侧。能发现什么痕迹吗

**KP：**

你的脖颈上没有任何痕迹。

**[如月 時]：**

查看左手掌心是否有任何伤痕

**KP：**

你的掌心一片光滑。

你首先看到的是大厅，大厅左侧是一个挂号处。大厅中央放有几排用于休息的金属椅子，椅子旁边是内容物不明的自动贩卖机和几个报刊架。

和大门相对的墙壁上是「夕日综合病院」四个字和它的标志——被亮绿色的空心圆环所包围的，橙色的某种汉字的阴刻印章纹样。

你还可以看到，一楼左右有两条走廊。

**[如月 時]：**

观察是否可以在一层大厅看到任何不明生物（比如之前见过的黑影）或人

**KP：**

少许影影绰绰的黑色人形在缓慢地徘徊。

**[如月 時]：**

前去自动贩卖机看看里面有什么的内容

**KP：**

你能透过积了灰的橱窗看到一把长刀。

**[如月 時]：**

观察并尝试自动贩卖机是否可以打开

**KP：**

自动贩卖机的右侧有一个投币口，但似乎不是用来放硬币的，而是呈现长条形。

下面标识着「请使用在这里通行的货币」。

_（[如月 時]：啊……阴间……）_

**[如月 時]：**

观察这个长条形是否可以令人联想到什么内容，以及周围是否有任何类似形状的物体。

**KP：**

你暂时想不出来，长条非常扁平，或许纸之类的东西可以通过这里。

**[如月 時]：**

观察报刊架有什么好康

**KP：**

报刊架上只有稀稀拉拉的3份报纸，看起来十分的醒目。

想要快速阅读需要成功的图书馆检定。

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行图书馆鉴定：D100=57/80成功

**KP：**

你以极快的速度找到了与夕日综合病院有关的内容。

**第一张：**

> 2010年3月8日，《夕日综合病院爆出麻醉药丑闻》
> 
> …采用的药物剂量配比出现不均衡情况。检测结果表明，同一款麻醉剂的不同批次配方不同，被改变的部分可能导致病人在全身麻醉期间出现精神波动情况。对于这一事件，夕日综合病院院长空拓海先生，医院总投资人、首席供药商小暮制药社长小暮ミト女士公开发表道歉声明，表示这是制药车间的重大技术失误，并称之后会配合政府和社会进行持续的药物生产监察。

**第二张：**

> 2010年8月5日，《小暮制药社长小暮ミト失踪》
> 
> …小暮制药方面联系失败，警方的寻找也没有结果，小暮女士被宣布失踪。这对于正处于丑闻中的小暮制药株式会社和夕日综合病院来说，无疑都是一个巨大的打击。

**第三张：**

> 2010年11月5日，《夕日综合病院事故频发，未来堪忧》
> 
> …经历过麻醉剂风波，小暮ミト社长失踪事件，再加上近日来发生的多起致人死亡的意外事故，坊间传言不断，夕日综合病院的未来显得无比灰暗，或面临倒闭的危险。

_（_ _KP_ _注：ミト发音为_ _mido_ _）_

_（[如月 時]：这个小暮和汪汪有关系吗？汪汪之前不是也姓小暮……）_

_（KP：米多娜，小暮mido（x））_

_（[如月 時]：笑死，我想想）_

_（KP：其实就是个沉浸式阴间探索本（？））_

_（[如月 時]：我大概是全麻状态……另外那些黑影也是……）_

_（KP：你猜）_

_（KP：不急，慢慢真相就会出来的）_

**[如月 時]：**

能回忆起来今年是哪一年吗？

**KP：**

似乎不能

**[如月 時]：**

查看挂号处，以及寻找医院导航图或地图说明

**KP：**

挂号处柜台上方原本应该有玻璃，但此时玻璃已经碎裂，只剩下一些边角。

花岗岩制成的柜台上放着病历，整齐地码放在柜台上。

电梯旁有楼层指引图。

> 四层-院长办公室
> 
> 三层-住院部
> 
> 二层-内科诊室，外科诊室
> 
> 一层-服务大厅，急救室
> 
> 地下一层-备用品库

**[如月 時]：**

走进挂号处柜台查看是否有什么东西，尤其是翻翻架子和抽屉。

在柜台上查一下病历，希望找到自己的病历，然后查看有小暮Towa，小暮米多和空拓海名字的病历。

**KP：**

挂号处内部有几套办公桌椅和几个储物柜，你过个侦查

_（[如月 時]：需要战斗吗？我上一个本为了丁香技能点的有限……）_

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行侦查鉴定：D100=85/80失败

**[如月 時]：**

我孤注

_（KP：你孤）_

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行侦查鉴定：D100=28/80困难成功

_（KP：其实还行，你可以不战斗）_

**KP：**

病历上大多数病人的名字你不熟悉。病历中有一本让你感到有些恍惚，内容如下：

> 姓名：如月 時
> 
> 性别：男
> 
> 年龄：32岁
> 
> 既往病史：无
> 
> 过敏史：无
> 
> 诊断结果：病人全身多处割裂伤，判断为锐器造成的伤势，因安眠药食用过量入院。
> 
> 处理结果：抢救成功，已转入特护病房。

_（[如月 時]：啊……是我）_

**KP：**

看到病历本的瞬间，你回忆起了这个名字属于自己，以及自己似乎是因为自杀而失去意识的。

San check 1/1d2

**骰娘：** [如月 時]的理智检定结果：71/69=失败你的理智值减少1d2=1点，当前剩余68点

**[如月 時]：**

双手颤抖地捏住病历本

**KP：**

你调查办公桌后，找到三角形的白纸一沓，手电筒一个。

**[如月 時]：**

看一下病历上的日期，一般病历上应该会有。同时看自己的主治医生是谁，病床号和所在位置。

**KP：**

日期是「2008年10月X日」，主治医生是「小暮とわ」，病床号并没有记录。

_（[如月 時]：哇，汪汪……心碎病院）_

_（[如月 時]：天天看着自己爸爸……）_

**[如月 時]：**

查找病历中是否有小暮米多和空拓海医生的名字，以及自己是否苏醒或者正在康复中，现在的治疗状态进展如何

**KP：**

病历中没有小暮米多和空拓海这两个名字，治疗状态未有备注。

**[如月 時]：**

翻看其他病历，主要找小暮米多和空拓海两人的名字，以及小暮Towa是否还担任其他人的医生

可以回忆起自己为什么自杀吗？

**KP：**

你可以过个灵感

_（KP：就之后你想回忆了就可以rp一个灵感出来）_

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行灵感鉴定：D100=93/80失败

**[如月 時]：**

我孤……

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行灵感鉴定：D100=17/80困难成功

_（[如月 時]：阿时就很迫真……）_

_（[如月 時]：啊咧，等下，前面是如月Towa，这里是小暮Towa。是故意的吗？）_

_（KP：是）_

**KP：**

你想起了自己自杀的原因，似乎是对孩子做了什么不可挽回的事情。

你在这里找不到其他小暮医生担当病人的病例。

**[如月 時]：**

有些无法呼吸地双手扶着柜台，感到脑中一片眩晕。

但看到这个有些生僻的名字出现在两个不同姓氏下面，想起刚进门拿到的纸条，有点颤抖地握住那张纸条。

是否能找到空拓海医生担当的病人或者病历？

**KP：**

并没有找到，身为院长的他或许不会亲自治疗病人。

_（[如月 時]：可以带走自己的病历吗？）_

_（KP：可以）_

**[如月 時]：**

查看自己的病历是否有使用报纸上所说的麻醉剂的记录。同时翻看其他病历，专门找麻醉剂相关。

_（[如月 時]：迫真一个前医生）_

**KP：**

你发现这些病例上都没有备注麻醉剂的型号。

_（[如月 時]：直接去找汪汪会进结局吗？还是会随行……）_

_（KP：不会，就是遇见npc）_

_（[如月 時]：他不会随行？？？他有没有半点孝心……）_

_（KP：npc会随行！不会的是进结局……张牙舞爪）_

_（[如月 時]：我想想，按照PC性格，他如果想起自己对孩子做了无法挽回的事，那他应该是很害怕去见汪汪的。但汪汪的字条又让他担心自己的孩子……）_

_（[如月 時]：我自己在这里探索会被撕吗）_

_（KP：你不会，npc不一定……）_

_（[如月 時]：……挂号处是不是没有信息了？）_

_（KP：是）_

**[如月 時]：**

调查与大门相对的墙壁上「夕日综合病院」四个字和它的标志——被亮绿色的空心圆环所包围的，橙色的某种汉字的阴刻印章纹样。观察是否有藏匿什么东西

**KP：**

你过个教育

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行教育鉴定：D100=4/90大成功

_（KP：？）_

_（[如月 時]：保留也行w）_

_（KP：吃醋大成功……）_

_（[如月 時]：？？？）_

**KP：**

你发现那是阴刻的「小暮」二字。

_（[如月 時]：啊汪汪难道，结婚了……）_

_（[如月 時]：天啊，爸爸心碎）_

_（KP：大成功保留吧）_

_（[如月 時]：留着了，和玻璃渣一起）_

_（KP：w）_

**[如月 時]：**

将地图牢记在脑海中，然后探索周围。如果周围没什么好康，就去地图上所示的急救室。

_（[如月 時]：先去见空哥会触发和先去见汪汪不同的情节吗？判断一下我2选1的抉择点）_

_（KP：其实npc都在下面）_

**KP：**

你注意到电梯上面还贴了一个便条。

**[如月 時]：**

查看便条，拿起来看看背后是否有东西。同时对比和门口那张字条上的笔迹

**KP：**

便条上打印着小小的一行字迹：

> 「给维修工：重型工具在地下一层，请在行政责任人-精神科室小暮とわ医生的陪同监督下拿取，否则在此期间医院发生的财物丢失，都将被认为与你有关」

背后没有内容。

_（KP：你想要刀还是警棍，这俩伤害差不太多，就是刀有个贯穿）_

_（[如月 時]：我会用这个攻击NPC吗……）_

_（[如月 時]：我都要，小孩子才做选择……）_

**[如月 時]：**

将电梯门上的字条摘下，和医院大门上的字条一起收好，夹在刚才从挂号处拿出的自己的病历里

**KP：**

你收好了

_（[如月 時]：刀是什么刀，大型刀？）_

_（KP：快一米长，中型刀）_

_（[如月 時]：棍是小型棍？）_

_（KP：棍子1d6+DB，刀1D4+2+DB）_

_（KP：是）_

_（[如月 時]：只能2选1是吗？那我要刀）_

_（KP：你要是想可以都收进勇者小包包）_

_（[如月 時]：刀关键时刻可以自残啊w）_

_（KP：？）_

_（[如月 時]：那我都收进我的小包包）_

_（KP：你…………………………你刀没了！！）_

_（[如月 時]：不管，不管！）_

**KP：**

你过个灵感

_（[如月 時]：？？？你要搞我？？？）_

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行灵感鉴定：D100=13/80极难成功

_（[如月 時]：我知道那个纸可以进自动贩卖机……）_

_（KP：。）_

_（[如月 時]：其实不用过，我等下去取）_

_（KP：哦）_

_（[如月 時]：这个极难灵感有什么额外好康吗）_

**KP：**

你想起三角形的白纸似乎是本国丧葬习俗中的「天冠」，对死者而言只有一个，非常珍贵。

_（KP：噘嘴，大厅没别的了……）_

**[如月 時]：**

清点那一沓里大概有多少张白纸，将白纸，手电筒，长刀，警棍，大门上的便条，电梯门上的便条，自己的病历都收进小袋子

同时将白纸的形状与自动贩卖机的入口处对比，判断是否是「可以使用的货币」

**KP：**

确实是可以放进去的。

_（[如月 時]：我有多少张？还是999？）_

_（KP：就瞎用吧）_

**[如月 時]：**

掏出一张放进去

_（[如月 時]：医院里还有个维修工……可怕）_

**KP：**

大概五秒钟之后，贩卖机内部传来「咚」的一声金属响，然后信箱的拉门就自己打开了，里面是那把接近一米长的刀。

**[如月 時]：**

拿起这把刀放进小袋子

_（KP：勇者进村啦……）_

**[如月 時]：**

康康贩卖机里还有什么好卖……

**KP：**

贩卖机里没有东西了。

_（[如月 時]：为什么停电的贩卖机还能使用呢，离谱……）_

_（KP：你猜）_

_（[如月 時]：大厅金属椅子上也没啥好康了？没有的话我探索下急救室）_

_（KP：对）_

**[如月 時]：**

前往急救室

**KP：**

你打开了急救室的门。

急救室中央有一张床，上方是无影灯，旁边放着一些医疗仪器。

四周的墙边则放着一圈桌子，上面是各种药品、手术用具和一摞文件。

墙上挂着一份急救室当值责任人名牌

> 「雪吹瑛斗，主刀医生，急诊外科」

**[如月 時]：**

查看当值责任人名牌

**KP：**

你过个灵感

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行灵感鉴定：D100=78/80成功

**KP：**

你想起这个名字属于自己的某一个学生，被誉为外科天才的一个孩子——如此说来，你原来还当过医科教授吗。

**[如月 時]：**

扶着额头，突如其来的回忆令人头痛欲裂。尝试回想这个孩子和自己的孩子之间有什么联系

**KP：**

似乎除了在通用基础课程上，你对优秀的他留下印象之外，并无过多的记忆与他有关。

**[如月 時]：**

查看桌子上的药品，手术用具和文件

**KP：**

过个侦查

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行侦查鉴定：D100=6/80极难成功

**KP：**

你发现了一本急救记录表。由于侦查落入极难领域，想要找到关键信息无需再进行图书馆检定。

急救记录表上的少许位置，出现了とわ这个让你感到非常少见的名字。

**时间**

| 

**患者姓名**

| 

**情况简介**

| 

**结果**

| 

**急救责任人**

| 

**记录人员**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
2008.08

| 

原田绢香

| 

因病垂危

| 

抢救无效死亡

| 

小暮とわ

| 

空拓海  
  
2010.06

| 

小暮ミト

| 

失血过多

| 

死亡

| 

雪吹瑛斗

小暮とわ

| 

空拓海  
  
2010.06

| 

如月 時

| 

服用安眠药过量，失血过多

| 

抢救成功

| 

雪吹瑛斗

小暮とわ

| 

空拓海  
  
2010.10

| 

管野春辉

| 

车祸致内脏破裂

| 

抢救无效死亡

| 

雪吹瑛斗

小暮とわ

| 

空拓海  
  
2010.10

| 

高岛惠

| 

因病垂危

| 

抢救无效死亡

| 

雪吹瑛斗

小暮とわ

| 

空拓海  
  
…………

**KP：**

除了小暮社长和你自己以外，由他参与的手术有11台，手术结果均为「死亡」。

_（[百百in久保田拿起麦克风激情唱道]：拓海……！）_

_（[如月 時]：哇！呜呜呜，我来消化一下情报……嗯，就是米多娜6月死在病床上，8月传失踪，10月连着死了两人，11月被报未来堪忧）_

_（KP：w）_

_（[如月 時]：咦不对呀，我病历上的日期是2008年）_

_（KP：wwwwwwwwww）_

_（[如月 時]：这个表格上的却是2010年）_

_（KP：究竟如何呢w）_

_（[如月 時]：大概是息吹配合汪汪搞献祭……才复活出一个我……）_

_（[如月 時]：汪汪跟米多娜搞在一起，恐怕就是为了混入医院……而且汪汪一个精神科医生，怎么能负责急救呢，就离谱……）_

_（KP：究竟为什么呢w）_

_（[百百in久保田拿起麦克风激情唱道]：kk找回了kp的快乐）_

_（[如月 時]：原田绢香这个名字下的急救负责人是没有息吹的）_

_（KP：w我好快乐啊）_

_（[如月 時]：按照病历上的时间线_

_200808原田绢香（因病垂危），死亡，急救人汪汪，记录人空哥_

_200810阿时（全身多处割裂伤，安眠药食用过量），抢救成功，主治医汪汪，转入特护病房。_

_201003医院被爆麻醉药丑闻：同一款麻醉的不同批次配方不同，被改变的部分可能导致病人在全身麻醉期间出现精神波动情况。_

_201006米多女士（失血过多），死亡，急救人息吹汪汪，记录人空哥_

_201006阿时（失血过多，安眠药过量），抢救成功，急救人息吹汪汪，记录人空哥_

_201008小暮制药和警方发现米多女士失踪_

_201010菅野春晖（车祸），死亡，急救人息吹汪汪，记录人空哥_

_201010高岛惠（因病垂危），死亡，急救人息吹汪汪，记录人空哥_

_201011医院被爆事故频发，多起致人死亡意外，面临倒闭）_

_（[如月 時]：2个都发生在6月，失血过多，用米多女士换了阿时吗）_

_（[如月 時]：……弗兰肯时坦）_

_（KP：猜猜w）_

_（[如月 時]：米多女士那边根本就没有抢救无效，直接是死亡）_

_（[如月 時]：但200808他就叫小暮Towa了……我200810才出事= =）_

_（[如月 時]：他背着我，跟米多娜搞上了，还姓了米多娜的姓……）_

_（[如月 時]：我绿也= =）_

_（KP：www究竟怎么回事呢w）_

**[如月 時]：**

回忆一下当初找到报纸的时候，报纸上是否有积灰，是厚还是薄

**KP：**

是积了灰的旧报纸。

_（[如月 時]：目前猜测：_

_1\. 阿时被抢救了两次，一次08，一次10。_

_但如果08年他入院之前，汪汪就跟米多娜姓，不是跟我姓如月，那08年这次抢救应该还不是阿时上次处刑自己的时候。处刑应该还要早_

_2\. 10年03月：开始出现麻醉药丑闻_

_3\. 10年6月：阿时又被抢救了一次，跟小暮女士症状一样是失血过多，同样是6月，很可能是同一天，而小暮女士并没有被抢救，直接死亡，我则是被抢救成功，感觉好像是交换了什么……阿时这次竟然还是安眠药服用过多，如果不是想起来又原样死了一次，就是吃了那个麻醉剂什么的_

_4\. 10年10月：连续死了2个人，11月医院被报多起死亡事故，面临倒闭。2个人应该还不至于多起死亡事故，应是后来又产生了更多死人。但这部分没有被记录，说明要么息吹已经无了，要么空哥因为什么放弃了记录_

_5\. 10年11月的报纸上积了灰是旧报纸，现在的时间肯定在这之后。上次阿时08年入院，10年醒来被抢救，中间隔了2年。这次感觉也有可能？）_

_（KP：wwww你猜）_

_（[如月 時]：没有没有，我打出来自己整理下思路w）_

_（[如月 時]：桌子上是没有任何其他好康了？我看到手术道具，能否回忆起之前自己是个医生？）_

**KP：**

你过个灵感

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行灵感鉴定：D100=58/80成功

**KP：**

你回想起来自己是神外科医生，与此相关的医术也渐渐能够想起来了。

_（KP：桌上没啥了）_

**[如月 時]：**

好，取走一些桌子上的药品，以及，从手术用具里拿出一把手术刀……

_（KP：………………………………………………大哥大哥有话好说大哥……）_

**KP：**

你取走了

_（KP：wake……shut up！link！）_

_（[如月 時]：笑死）_

**[如月 時]：**

看看Towa担任的11台手术，除了表上那些外，其他6台手术时间大概是什么时候：是发生在08年之前，还是08-10之间，还是106以后，还是1010以后

**KP：**

这些手术是按时间顺序记录的，最后一台手术在2010年12月。

**[如月 時]：**

将急救药品和手术刀，一起放入小袋子。然后调查床和床边的医疗仪器。

查看是否Towa所有手术记录人都是空拓海。另外有多少台手术的急救负责人中也有雪吹这个名字。

**KP：**

是标准的ICU仪器。

是的，那之后小暮医生参与的所有手术，除了他自己，都只有这两个人的名字。

_（[如月 時]：只有他一个人名字的手术，是只有原田绢香这一个吗？他最早开始的手术是200808吗？从0808开始，11台？）_

_（KP：是，后面所有的都有息吹主刀）_

_（[如月 時]：……三个人背着我做了很多快乐的事呢）_

_（KP：……快乐的事这个说法就很怪）_

_（[如月 時]：急救室还有好康吗）_

_（KP：没了）_

_（[如月 時]：过医学会有什么额外信息吗？）_

_（KP：没了！没了！）_

_（[如月 時]：邪教徒自习室）_

_（[如月 時]：我定要掏空KK每张地图……没有信息我就让KK创造信息或者自己创造信息……）_

_（KP：咩（摇头））_

**[如月 時]：**

尝试打开无影灯，看看是否亮灯

_（[如月 時]：我知道没电，我试一下）_

**KP：**

停电的设备无法照亮手术台。

**[如月 時]：**

离开急救室，关上门，观察如何上下楼。

观察电梯因为停电是否还在运营？以及是否有楼梯等通路。

然后回到挂号处，寻找原田绢香，菅野春晖，高岛惠的病历，看看有什么之前没察觉到的信息

**KP：**

电梯因为电力不足，无法进行上下移动。

走廊的尽头有着楼梯，上面挂有标示着「安全通道」的牌子，令人不安的绿光照亮了周围。

楼梯间内部极为黑暗，没有照明的话，看不清楚路。

**[如月 時]：**

看下窗外的时间如何了

**KP：**

天色更暗了一些。

**[如月 時]：**

打开手电筒。挂号处有什么额外信息吗？

**KP：**

前台摆放的已经看完了，翻找挂号处内部海量的病例需要1d3小时和成功的图书馆检定。

_（[如月 時]：所以是没什么好康你让我去见NPC的意思吗w还是真的有什么好康……）_

_（KP：没什么！没什么！哇！）_

_（[如月 時]：笑死……我自己探索不会战斗轮，但是NPC会？？？离谱……）_

_（KP：他们会保护你……）_

_（[如月 時]：但我自己探索却不会遇到战斗轮？）_

_（KP：目前不会）_

**[如月 時]：**

将楼梯间的门轻轻推开一条缝，先不进去，观察楼梯间

**KP：**

楼梯间里非常安静。

_（[如月 時]：我觉得你想让我去找NPC，那我为了观众朋友们去见一下NPC？不然按照PL性格就是234层探索完推理所有内容最后再去见NPC……）_

_（KP：你自己居然不想见，离谱）_

_（[如月 時]：对不起汪汪，爸爸来了……）_

_（[如月 時]：我怕你弄死他们啊，防火防盗防KK……）_

_（KP：我是好人……我真的是好人）_

**KP：**

你来到了地下一层，眼前是一条狭长的走廊，左右各有一个房间，分别标示着「血库」和「太平间」。

**[如月 時]：**

将那张写着如月Towa并称自己为父亲的纸条紧紧攥在手里，然后用手电筒照亮走廊，看看有没有什么东西。

非常轻手轻脚地隔着玻璃看下血库和太平间内是否能观察到什么

**KP：**

你看到血库虚掩着的门里传出微弱的火光，似乎有什么人在里面走动，发出声响。

你听到纸张噼里啪啦燃烧的声音。

**[如月 時]：**

隔着门听听是否能听到什么，必要的话申请骰聆听

_（[如月 時]：我点聆听了没有……太平间隔着窗户看不到什么信息吗？）_

**KP：**

太平间里非常安静和黑暗。

**[如月 時]：**

将血库的门推开一小条缝，观察门内

**KP：**

你看到一个穿着白大褂的男人的背影，黑暗中他被微弱火光勾勒出一头柔软蓬松短发的轮廓。

_（[如月 時]：空哥……）_

_（[如月 時]：我要跟他打招呼吗？但他，他，就好邪教徒……）_

_（KP：怕他干嘛他又不会把你弄死呜！）_

**[如月 時]：**

非常轻地打开门，在他没有发现的时候飞快地走到火光边，试图趁他不注意在纸张燃烧殆尽前抢救一下，看看上面写了什么。

因为刚才的病历令我有些怀疑，觉得他正在烧其他病历。

同时握住手心的手术刀……

**KP：**

那你过个潜行

_（[如月 時]：没有潜行）_

_（[如月 時]：丁香卡呜呜，怎么会有潜行，没有没有）_

**KP：**

那你过个敏捷

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行敏捷鉴定：D100=77/70失败

**[如月 時]：**

我孤注……

**骰娘：** 已为不对劲切换到人物卡：空拓海

_（KP：你骰）_

_（[如月 時]：你竟然还录了卡）_

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行敏捷鉴定：D100=91/70失败

 **骰娘：** KP进行敏捷鉴定：D100=26/70困难成功

_（[如月 時]：啊，都是70人，怎会如此……那我用大成功抵消吧）_

_（KP：可以）_

**KP：**

烧到一半的纸张被突然冲向他的你劈手夺去，他惊讶地朝你转过身来。

**[如月 時]：**

康康纸张上写了什么

**KP：**

这是一名看不出年龄的男性，虽然已经有了少许皱纹，但看上去仍然充满活力。

穿着占有少许血迹的白大褂，镜架上嵌着的镜片反射着你手中纸张的火光。

他似乎被火光晃了一下，条件反射地向后躲了躲，在看清楚你的样子之后，他睁大了眼睛，就这么定定地看向你。

「你来了…」

（[如月 時]：我胡汉三又回来了）

（KP：你怎么东北大汉起来了）

**KP：**

你过个灵感

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行灵感鉴定：D100=80/80成功

**KP：**

你混沌的记忆里突然涌入了一个名字「空拓海」，你想起他是你的同事和密友。

纸还在燃烧着，你要用手扑灭吗？

**[如月 時]：**

将纸张上的火扑灭，随后看看手中的纸张

「空，你在烧什么？」蹙起眉看向他

**KP：**

他像突然回过神一样，收起了手里的什么物件，对你开朗地笑了笑

「没有，我是觉得这种奇奇怪怪的东西出现在我的医院里，也太让人难受了。」

**[如月 時]：**

看下手中的纸张上还剩什么，同时对他十分警戒。如果他尝试靠近，我会警觉

**KP：**

纸上的内容：

> （被烧）已经制造
> 
> （被烧）准备进行
> 
> （被烧）材料有：痛苦的灵魂10份

下面写有几行不完整的怪异文字。

**KP：**

你过个灵感

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行灵感鉴定：D100=25/80困难成功

**KP：**

熟悉感和恐惧感涌入你的头脑，你想起了梦境，梦中有巨大的雕像形生物，离奇的物理规则和怪异的建筑、属于异族的图书馆、各个种族、各个时代的历史知识…

不知为何，你明白了这是一种用于接触某个异形种族的咒文。

想起自己或许曾在梦境中身陷某个恐怖之域，sc1/1d4。

**骰娘：** [如月 時]的理智检定结果：18/68=成功你的理智值减少1=1点，当前剩余67点

**[如月 時]：**

想起梦境，手猛地一抖，纸张掉落在地上。

痛苦地扶着额头向后退去，试图靠在墙上平复呼吸。

梦境中好像在哪里见过相似的场景。虽然毫无伤痕，但仍然觉得左手掌心像被刚才握着纸张上已经被扑灭的火烧过一样疼。

**KP：**

「时医生？你没事吧？」你听到他靠近过来的、慌张的声音

「这里太冷了，我们回一楼去吧。」

**[如月 時]：**

「痛苦的灵魂？10份？已经制造？」努力平复了呼吸一会儿，抬起头看向空「你们到底想做什么？」

「我怎么会在这里？我记得，我，已经……」

想起病历上的描述，和刚才回忆起的自己曾因对孩子做了无法挽回的事而自杀，又感到头痛欲裂

**KP：**

他被你问得愣了一下，然后余光瞟了瞟你手里被烧到一半的纸张，

他展眉一笑。「啊哈哈，怎么许久不见，你还是这个脾气。」

**[如月 時]：**

「不要试图像以前一样笑着蒙混过关。」盯着他的眼睛，「回答我。」

**KP：**

「好，好！说实话，我也不清楚这纸上写的究竟是什么东西，我一醒来就在这里了。」

他苦笑着举起双手。

**[如月 時]：**

心理学

**骰娘：** 嘘——阿雅在说悄悄话呢。

**KP：**

你注意到他说话时的眼睛是眯缝起来的，这是他历来无意识下表现出的、说谎情况下才会有的习惯。

_（KP：诶嘿~！萌混过关失败……）_

_（[如月 時]：不愧是他）_

**[如月 時]：**

「……」不动声色，示意他继续说下去。

同时十分警戒地看着他，握紧自己的手术刀，打量室内的环境和内容。

_（[如月 時]：需要骰侦查吗）_

**KP：**

由于环境十分昏暗，你需要过一个侦查惩罚骰。

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行惩罚骰检定：D100=26[惩罚骰：7]=76/80成功

**KP：**

你环视一圈，看到血库里是几个放置药物的架子，部分已经倒下，各种血包、血瓶之类的散落一地，有一些已经被打碎了。

地上散落着许多什么东西被烧至焦黑的残余物。

_（[如月 時]：他有继续说吗？）_

**KP：**

他挡在你面前，抬抬下巴，示意你们可以离开血库再交谈。

**[如月 時]：**

「……让开。」

**KP：**

「好像里面摔碎了东西，万一受伤怎么办？」他笑眯眯，「出去再慢慢说嘛。」

**[如月 時]：**

「空，不要让我再说一次。」

对他扬了扬手里倒握的手术刀，让他看到刀刃贴在手腕的动脉上。「让开。」

_（[如月 時]：可惜不是马鞭……）_

**[如月 時]：**

如果他让开，就不动声色地靠近那堆残余物，掏出警棍拨弄，试图调查还有什么可以找到。

同时依旧对他十分警戒。他如果想要攻击我或者夺下武器，我会发现。

**KP：**

「好，好，你不要命你最大……小心点啊。」他摇摇头退开。

残余物已经是燃烧过后的黑色余烬。

_（KP：kp真心话惨痛演出）_

_（[如月 時]：笑死，丁香阿时本色出演）_

**[如月 時]：**

试图分辨出来余烬是纸张还是别的，比如有机物或者无机物的余烬

**KP：**

是纸张的余烬。

**骰娘：** [如月 時]掷出了：1D4=3

_（KP：？？你骰啥）_

_（[如月 時]：血型w）_

**[如月 時]：**

观察下地下的血包和血瓶，记得自己是O型血，对比这些血包血瓶的血型和大概放在这里多久

查看比如是否有大量某个血型的血包或血瓶

**KP：**

地上碎裂的血瓶似乎是从其中一个金属架子上掉落的，那个架子上剩余了一些血瓶。

做过避光处理的深褐色药瓶上有钢笔字手写的「备用品」三字。这些血瓶都备注着B型血。

_（[如月 時]：啊，那就是，米多女士的……？）_

**[如月 時]：**

观察备用品三个字，是否是熟悉的字迹，比如空或者Towa或者息吹。

如果我想起这三个人，应该也对他们的笔迹有印象

**KP：**

上面的都是如月とわ的字迹。

**[如月 時]：**

观察上面是否有落灰，放了多久，还是新放在这里。

另外打碎的血瓶打碎多久了，是新鲜打碎的血，还是已经凝固的血迹。

**KP：**

你骰医学

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行医学鉴定：D100=5/80大成功

_（[如月 時]：如果大成功有额外信息就不保留……如果信息量不超过极难，大成功就保留……）_

_（KP：保留吧，这个大成功我实在编不出……）_

_（[如月 時]：可以，那保留吧）_

**KP：**

这些都是经过处理和良好保存的新鲜的血，多半是半个月内刚刚离体的。

**[如月 時]：**

看一下空在旁边的模样，重点观察他的表情

**KP：**

在跳动的火光中，你看到他显得有些不悦。

_（[如月 時]：……他还不开心了……）_

**[如月 時]：**

如果是血包，并且半个月内新鲜离体，医院为保存血液肯定会写日期。申请看下上面的日期。

**KP：**

上面写着2011年4月X日。

_（[如月 時]：好耶w时间线get）_

_（KP：嘟……）_

_（[如月 時]：不要撅嘴不要不要）_

_（KP：撇…………）_

_（[如月 時]：递奶茶）_

_（KP：奶茶！！喝起来了，空空快乐水）_

_（[如月 時]：递烤泥鳅和咖喱饭……）_

_（[百百in秋山宇津]：笑死哈哈哈哈哈哈）_

**[如月 時]：**

能想起来我自杀是哪年哪月吗

_（KP：kp没编，你要不自己编一个）_

_（[如月 時]：我是想看一下08年这个是怎么回事，怎么还自杀了两次……）_

_（KP：那至少在08年前你自杀的）_

_（[如月 時]：所以空空的不快是KK的不快吗w）_

_（KP：你不觉得kk输入后就是……）_

_（KP：不过他是真的不高兴，嘟嘴嘴了）_

_（[如月 時]：呜呜，不要嘟嘟嘴……）_

**[如月 時]：**

「看在认识超过10年的份上，再给你一次机会。我说过，不要试图像以前一样笑着蒙混过关。」

指着地上的余烬，又指了指那些血瓶

「你们到底在这里干什么？Towa又在哪里？」

_（[如月 時]：他好可爱哈哈哈，说谎当场被拆穿）_

_（[百百in秋山宇津]：盐他！盐他！打起来！）_

_（[如月 時]：呜呜，看他表现……我这次的策略换一下）_

_（[百百in久保田拿出麦纵声高歌]：打起来打起来！）_

**KP：**

「怎么这么急脾气……在这里做的事情，我可真的没有参与啊。」他歪着头。

_（[百百in久保田拿出麦纵声高歌]：滚在地上，友情破颜拳，打完以后和好，然后一起朝着夕阳奔跑）_

**KP：**

「至于那孩子，我建议你不要去找他比较好……怎么说呢，很容易一不小心就被伤到了。」

他双手抱着两侧手臂缩了一下

「地下就是很冷啊，阴森森的，好恐怖，我们上楼吧。」

**[如月 時]：**

心理学。想知道他是为了骗我上楼，还是真的觉得地下很恐怖

_（[如月 時]：换句话说是KP给的危险提示，还是NPC的话术）_

**骰娘：** 嘘——阿雅在说悄悄话呢。

_（KP：笑死了心理学80转码出来是9580）_

**KP：**

你觉得他说的特真。

**[如月 時]：**

「伤到？」有点愣地看向他。

随后向他走近几步，近距离看着他的脸。记得自杀前这家伙给我的印象是根本与皱纹这种东西不沾边的，他到底经历了什么……这样的想法掠过脑海。

「他会伤人……？还是会被其他人所伤？」

_（[如月 時]：跟空哥对线他不会突然要死要活吧）_

_（KP：你可以试试……我不保证）_

**KP：**

「他会伤人，现在超恐怖的。」他摆了个爪子，「嗷呜。」

**[如月 時]：**

观察他的穿着

_（KP：你可以现实灵感下黄昏公主剧情，就是变成会嗷呜嗷呜的东西）_

_（[如月 時]：那正好……我可以再次被弄死了）_

_（KP：你正好个啥你，你无了汪汪也无了，张牙舞爪）_

_（[如月 時]：我笑死）_

**KP：**

他穿着西装，外面套着沾有少许血迹的白大褂。

**[如月 時]：**

我就穿了一件蓝白条纹病服？我觉得冷吗？

**KP：**

你觉得有点冷。

**[如月 時]：**

「他在哪儿？」

听到这话有些惊讶，印象中自己还活着的时候Towa没有这种情况。

「他怎么会变成你说的那样……」

**KP：**

「我不知道。这个空间看上去就很像灵异小说，发生什么事都不奇怪。」他回答。

**[如月 時]：**

心理学

**骰娘：** 嘘——阿雅在说悄悄话呢。

**KP：**

你觉得他说的是真的。

_（[如月 時]：所以太平间是不能去吗呜呜）_

_（[如月 時]：汪汪应该也在地下……）_

_（KP：太平间可以试试，地下现在还不能去）_

_（[如月 時]：可是Towa给了我纸条啊，呜呜呜呜）_

_（[如月 時]：PC的话，会非常担心他……但空哥又告诉他去见他是作死……）_

_（KP：w）_

_（[如月 時]：我要给他武器吗……可是我好怕他打晕我呜呜。可是他看起来手无寸铁的样子）_

_（KP：武器boss战前没啥用其实，除非你想背刺他……）_

_（[如月 時]：我想粉红他……我为啥要背刺他）_

_（[如月 時]：我想想操作）_

**[如月 時]：**

叹口气站起身，离开那堆危险的血包血瓶和药品，走向他。

同时表情缓和下来，看起来像是对他放下了戒备的样子。

「空，你待在这里多久了？很冷吗？」来到他身边与他对话。

**KP：**

他看上去因为你缓和下来的面色而非常高兴。「也没多久，我也刚来这里。」

「你冷吗？」他把沾血的白大褂脱下来递给你

「我里边还有穿两件，你刚醒吧，别感冒啦。」

**[如月 時]：**

「给我……你自己没关系吗？刚才倒是听你一直咕哝说好冷好冷。」

表情舒缓下来，似乎觉得他穿很多还喊冷很好笑一样，用记忆中两人相处时的一贯笑容对他笑笑。

接过他的白大褂时装作无意触碰他的手，试探他体温如何，是否在发抖

**KP：**

你感觉他的体温比较低，没有在发抖。

**[如月 時]：**

「我记得，当时我可是……」

看一眼自己病服袖口上「夕日综合病院」的字样，有点茫然地对他说

「我，没有死成……？还被送来了你的医院？你不是精神科医生吗？怎么会变成这所医院的院长……什么时候的事？」

**KP：**

「你忘啦？我是心理科医生，东京压力太大，我就自己过来这里了，人到中年不得不服啊。」他推着你往外走，「不冷啦，走了走了，待在这种晦气地方做什么。」

「你当然没死，东京那边的医生把你救下来了，你是来这里养病的。」

_（[如月 時]：他皱纹长在哪里？）_

_（KP：眼下吧，还有一点鱼尾纹什么的）_

**[如月 時]：**

「我来这里养病？我一直在这里？」

**KP：**

「是啊，就是不知怎么，一直没醒。刚才看到你醒来我吓了一跳。」

**[如月 時]：**

「这里？这里是哪里」转过身看他「你，人到中年……？」

_（KP：没编地名总之小城市）_

**KP：**

「嘿，你睡了挺久。」他不好意思地挠挠头，「我都快四十了。」

他把你一点点推到了走廊上，血库的门在他背后关上了。「上楼吧？」

**[如月 時]：**

转过身来。因为他推着我的后背，转过身时候距离他非常近。

做出难以置信他竟会长皱纹般有点恍惚的表情，伸手试探地抚摸了一下他脸上的的皱纹。

「不记得你有皱纹。」

之前没对他做过这么亲密的动作，他应该会稍微呆住一下。

在他呆住的过程中，一边轻声对他说话，一边仔细观察他的眼睛。

如果他瞳孔出现收缩，或面部微表情有变化，身为前外科医生我会第一时间察觉。

「你刚才为什么像是一直在等我一样对我说『你来了……？』」

「空，你在隐藏什么？」

对他的回答申请心理学奖励骰

**KP：**

「……当然在等你，我们这么多年都在等你醒来那孩子虽然有些不择手段，但还是很努力的。」

他愣了一会，然后慢慢回答。

**骰娘：** KP掷出了：1D80=23

 **骰娘：** 嘘——阿雅在说悄悄话呢。

**KP：**

你觉得他说的很真诚。

_（[如月 時]：我的操作有奖励骰吗？啊不过他这个回答,也没什么好心理学……）_

_（KP：空空：智慧の眼神）_

**[如月 時]：**

「不择手段？他做了什么？」

**KP：**

他撇了撇嘴「有点出格的事情……你也别想太多啦，他也是为你着想。」

**[如月 時]：**

对他摇摇头「他留了消息让我来这里，说他在等我。我能记起得不多，但感觉自己似乎并无颜面去见那孩子。但又着实很放不下心。」

握紧了手心里那张小纸条。

「毕竟他说……其他地方很危险。我担心他。」

**KP：**

「他那里没什么危险，就是他自己一时半会挺危险的。对我们来说。」

**[如月 時]：**

心理学

**骰娘：** 嘘——阿雅在说悄悄话呢。

**KP：**

你觉得他说的是真的

_（[如月 時]：？？？？）_

**KP：**

「你实在想知道，上去他办公室瞧瞧，说不定他的记录还在呢？」他摊手。

**[如月 時]：**

「你们为何要阻止我？又为何要等我醒来。」对他苦笑。「我并非随便自杀的人，所以当初的我如果作出那种决定……至今我仍不觉得自己活着是件正确的事。」

**KP：**

「那些影像干涉了你的判断。这么大的决定，做起来还是冲动了些。后来我们查出不少事情，那些真的不是你所为。」他闭着眼叹气。

「这么多顶尖医生围着你转，好不容易救下来的命，可别说丢就丢呀？」

_（[如月 時]：笑死，KP灵魂RP）_

**[如月 時]：**

「影像？」突然发现了自己记忆中的盲区「什么影像？你们查出了什么？」

**KP：**

你提到影像之后，他明显懊恼了一瞬，随后放弃似的接着你的话头说下去。

「是……有人在你家里放了你虐待自己养子的录像，你信以为真了。但后来我调查了一番，世界上存在着……」他比划了一下，「我说外星人你能接受吗？」

**[如月 時]：**

能想起他说的这些事吗

**KP：**

你过灵感

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行灵感鉴定：D100=70/80成功

**KP：**

你想起了录像的内容和养子的外貌。

_（[如月 時]：那么感觉阿时都想起来了……都想起来了他可有点危）_

_（[如月 時]：他现在还没解锁的记忆是啥）_

_（KP：丁香本体，进入宅子后和临时疯狂的记忆什么的都还没）_

_（[如月 時]：进入宅子后的记忆我没有？可是录像不是进入宅子后的吗？）_

_（KP：丁香本体剧情你就想起来了录像）_

**KP：**

「不管能不能接受吧，总之你被换了个……你的精神变成了别的生物，那不是你做的。」

「上楼吧，旁边就是太平间，你不怕吗……」他瑟瑟发抖地看了一眼边上。

_（[如月 時]：我应该怕吗？这里不是要探索的？？探索太平间他会挂吗）_

_（KP：他不会挂啦，只是他不想你去）_

_（[如月 時]：哦，那不行……）_

_（KP：你们在这里聊下去吗w我可算着时间哦……）_

_（[如月 時]：啊，啊这）_

_（[如月 時]：太平间我现在要去吗呜呜，去了会不会空空就无了……）_

_（KP：可以去，可以不去，空空不至于不至于）_

_（[如月 時]：我不知道他推我，是KP的危险警告，还是他个人的想法……）_

_（KP：是他自己不想你去，虽然kp大晚上关着灯真有点毛毛的）_

_（[如月 時]：那等我先回完他的话）_

_（KP：你俩就在黑灯瞎火的闹鬼的医院地下室，幽幽绿光的安全出口牌子，旁边有个太平间……呜呜呜恐怖）_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**[如月 時]：**

「这种骗小孩的说法，没想到你会对我使用。」对他摇摇头

「指望和你一起学医的我相信这个？我记得自己做了什么，那绝非用这样简单几句话就能蒙混过关。虽然蒙混过关一向是你的长项。」

将太平间的门微微推开一条缝，回头问他

「你才比较奇怪吧？身为医生，还做了这么多年的院长，竟会害怕太平间？」

_（[如月 時]：点亮手电！）_

**KP：**

「那就没法解释那段时间你的记忆丧失了。」他挑眉，跟在你身后，「你还真去啊……」

太平间是个双开门的比较大的房间，一开门，一股阴冷的气息扑面而来。

**[如月 時]：**

打了个哆嗦，用手电照亮室内。

**KP：**

这是医院常见的太平间，两侧是停放尸体的设施和铭牌。

**[如月 時]：**

回头看了看空「一起？如果真的很怕，这个给你？」将警棍递给他，露出看笑话的微笑

**KP：**

「本来就闹鬼，你还往这里跑！」他跟上来，「一起……我舍命陪君子。」

**[如月 時]：**

「闹鬼？」一边问他一边查看铭牌，同时抽出长刀警戒。

**KP：**

他对你递过去的警棍噎住一下，随后接过去抱在怀里，对它说「你可要靠谱些啊，我这条小命就靠你了。」

你过侦查

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行侦查鉴定：D100=51/80成功

_（[如月 時]：怎么不是他保护我？我竟D成这样？？连他也D过？？？？）_

_（KP：他对警棍说的！！他！在！幽！默！！）_

_（[如月 時]：……那我干笑两声。我俩就在黑灯瞎火的闹鬼的医院地下室，幽幽绿光的安全出口牌子，旁边有个太平间，然后他还要幽默，我干笑两声……）_

**KP：**

「闹鬼嘛，刚才我看到几个黑黑小人从我面前过，我大气不敢出……」他嘟嘟哝哝。

你注意到一个铭牌上写着「雪吹瑛斗」

**[如月 時]：**

「你还是老样子，那样胆小。」想起以前和他相处的经历，伸手揉揉他毛茸茸的头发，抽出长刀「就算它靠不住，我也会用生命保护你的。」

_（KP：你这个梗玩得很突然就……。）_

_（[如月 時]：哈哈哈就开玩笑，时哥也不是认真的，就嘲讽下空哥）_

**KP：**

「我那么弱吗？我厉害着呢……不要看不起大叔。」他自言自语地跟着你。

_（[如月 時]：突然东北大汉……不要看不起大汉）_

_（KP：rp他让我特别想爆一句方言什么的……）_

_（[如月 時]：「要抽中华吗？」）_

_（KP：停一停，停一停，太平间呢，息吹在呢……）_

**[如月 時]：**

查看是否有其他姓名，比如刚才在急救表上见过的名字

**KP：**

并没有

**[如月 時]：**

对空先生指指这个铭牌

「之前在一楼急救室见过他的名字，似乎是我以前的学生，看记录你也在。怎么回事……？」

**KP：**

「啊，我也不能吃白饭，有时候我会在监控室盯一盯ICU的。你这个学生年轻有为，闻名日本的外科天才，常人做不来的大手术我都尽量给他做。」他回答。

**[如月 時]：**

「那他为什么会出现在这里？」

**KP：**

「前段时间自杀了，割腕，震撼全医院。」他摇摇头，若有若无地看向你「可惜啊……自杀率什么时候才能下去。」

**[如月 時]：**

「为何自杀？」

**KP：**

「也可能是我的问题。老是把很难的手术派给他，这样死的人也很多……可能有压力了。」

_（[如月 時]：可以拉开装尸体的冷柜吗？）_

_（KP：可以）_

**[如月 時]：**

因为我是前资深主刀，见惯了死人。做好心理准备，轻轻拉开冷柜。

**KP：**

「诶！别，哎……」他试图阻止你。

雪吹瑛斗的尸体就存放在这里，他手腕上有利器割开的伤痕，金砂色的头发已经有些干枯了，颓败的面容上是安详而快乐的表情。

被誉为天才、闻名全国医学界的外科医，或许是因为自杀，结束了年轻的生命。

**[如月 時]：**

申请对他的尸体过医学

**KP：**

可以

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行医学鉴定：D100=54/80成功

**KP：**

你能看出他是死于失血过多。

**[如月 時]：**

查看他手腕是自己割的还是他人。他人割的伤口，方向、力量和切口上都和自己割不一样，有微妙区别。另外观察伤口大概是什么利器造成。

**KP：**

可以，你看得出来他确实是自杀，凶器应该是普通的刀具。

**[如月 時]：**

「这副表情可不像死于压力过大。」对空指了指雪吹安详而快乐的脸。「起码我记得自己那时……绝非如此。他具体是什么时间自杀的？」

**KP：**

「具体哪一天倒是……应该半个月不到。」他回答。

**[如月 時]：**

「既然各方面都和你描述的一样，我又不是害怕尸体的人，你刚才为何阻止我？」

**KP：**

「我怕！我就是个心理医生……又不是你们这种外科医，天天拿个手术刀跟拿筷子似的。」

**[如月 時]：**

「好吧好吧。」揉揉他的脑袋「说了我会保护你……既然这是你的医院，接下来想带我去哪里呢？院长大人。」

**KP：**

「实话说，我觉得可以直接出去。」他说「出不去就在大厅先躲一躲，总之到明天早上应该就好了吧？」

听到你叫「院长大人」他似乎突然愉快了起来，走路充满了活力。

**[如月 時]：**

「说起来，Towa对他的死有什么反应？我在楼上急救室看过记录，他们两人合作过不少手术。」

一边跟他往楼上走一边说

「11台都是死亡。既然这孩子因为压力而自杀，那么Towa……」

说到这里，语气也有点着急起来。担心自己的孩子出现什么不稳定的情况。

「你确定他不在这里？他留给我的字条上让我来这里找他」

**KP：**

「他没有太大反应，或者说他反应一直都挺大的，你死以后一直那样。」他小心地把手伸到你身后，防止你一步不慎往后摔下去。

你们来到一楼了。

**[如月 時]：**

「去二楼？」

_（[如月 時]：这个空空呜呜呜呜可爱）_

**KP：**

「我主张小心些……」他撇着嘴指了指大厅里的黑影，「闹鬼诶，你看有鬼。虽然习惯了好像还不太吓人。」

**[如月 時]：**

观察大厅里的黑影，对比数量比我进来时多还是少。同时问他「既然你是这里的院长，这里闹鬼多久了？」

**KP：**

「这个倒是今天才有的事情啊。」他揉着额头，「我们医院去年年底倒闭了，我也有一段时间没往这儿来。今天刚进来就这样了。」

「要不我们出去……？」他往大门看了一眼。

**[如月 時]：**

「没找到Towa之前，我不能离开。我始终欠那孩子……」说了一半有些说不下去，停住话尾。

来到大门附近，隔着玻璃向外面看一眼发生了什么。随后问他

「说起来，这三角形的纸和那台奇怪的贩卖机又是怎么回事？」抽出一张天冠给他看，又指了指贩卖机的方向

**KP：**

外面的光线更昏暗了。

「咿！什么东西，拿走拿走，吓人。」他往后一跳。

**[如月 時]：**

回忆刚才在地下室是否有见到黑影

**KP：**

地下室里，手电筒照到的地方偶尔也有一些黑影。

_（[如月 時]：他好可爱w）_

_（KP：他一出来，剧情风格就变成了晋江无限流……好憨一个哥）_

_（[如月 時]：对感觉，有北京话那味儿了……「我也有一段时间没往这儿来」）_

_（[如月 時]：大哥抽阿诗玛）_

_（KP：草……无意识地北京起来了）_

**KP：**

「你实在想上二楼，那去呗……我舍命陪君子……」

**[如月 時]：**

「Towa的办公室在几楼？」

**KP：**

「精神科啊，在二楼。你见笑了，我们这个小医院，内科外科都在同一层。」

**[如月 時]：**

「走。」拎着长刀，打开楼梯间的门，用手电筒照明，示意他跟上。

_（[如月 時]：感觉我就一个萨菲罗斯……拎着长刀……）_

_（KP：你刀上穿着一个鸟……）_

_（[如月 時]：笑死）_

**KP：**

「真去啊……」他显得不情不愿地跟上你。

**[如月 時]：**

看看楼梯间有什么声音或异常

**KP：**

楼梯间里非常安静

**[如月 時]：**

「不想的话，你可以留在这里。」对他说「不勉强你。毕竟是我欠他，不是你欠他。」

**KP：**

「这倒不行，我还是去吧。」他说，「某种意义上，我欠你。」

_（[如月 時]：这句话要深问吗？）_

_（KP：也不必，就很普通）_

**[如月 時]：**

「你并不欠我。Towa也不。是我欠你们。」

「本以为可以通过……来偿还，但你们却让我重新——」

「事实上就连这里……我也不知是现实还是梦境。」顿了顿，没有说下去。

**KP：**

「你梦里还有我？我地位好高，开心了。」他瞟你一眼。

**[如月 時]：**

「你应该知道，你在我心里的地位远不止此……」

似乎有模糊印象，自己曾因信任他，而在自杀前做出过什么超出朋友范围的额外信任的行为。

但此刻却无法记起，不由得内心有些焦躁。

**KP：**

「……」他沉默了，没有回答你的这句话。

**[如月 時]：**

一边往二楼走一边问他「之前在急救室名单上见到一件怪事，我似乎在2010年6月重新被抢救过一次，竟也是安眠药和失血过多。然而我对此完全没有印象。怎么回事？」

「不要浪费力气对我说谎了——不仅因为多年交情我了解你说谎时的习惯，而且我在记录员一栏看到了你的名字。」

**KP：**

「我就不回答你了，你既然要去那孩子的办公室，说不定自己就能知道。」他慢吞吞地说，「他应该会记。」

你们来到了二楼。能看到二楼楼梯口的导引板上，写着密密麻麻的各种科室，你能注意到的是「精神科诊室」和「急诊外科诊室」。

**[如月 時]：**

观察精神科诊室的门的情况，有需要就骰侦查。同时听听里面有什么动静

**KP：**

二楼走廊上也有稀疏的黑色人影在慢吞吞走。

**[如月 時]：**

带空前往精神科诊室。同时观察走廊和二楼整体有没有什么值得注意的

**KP：**

你要进入精神科诊室吗？

里面非常安静。

**[如月 時]：**

看看门是虚掩的吗？还是关上

**KP：**

这层楼的门都关着。

**[如月 時]：**

尝试是否可以打开门，如果可以，轻轻转动把手，非常轻地打开一条缝，用手电筒照一下里面看看情况。

同时屏住呼吸，也这样告诉身后的空，握住手里的长刀警戒

**KP：**

可以，里面空无一人。

**[如月 時]：**

和空进入精神科。观察这个房间

**KP：**

诊室内有一张桌子，两张椅子隔着有抽屉的桌子面对面摆放，墙上贴着一些医师的规章制度，桌子上摆着钢笔等杂物。

桌旁是一个文件柜，柜中摆满书籍及文件。文件柜门上的挂钩上挂有一件白大褂和医生的吊挂铭牌。

_（[如月 時]：我能按A想起什么吗）_

_（KP：暂时不能）_

**[如月 時]：**

观察房间内是否也有黑影在徘徊。

**KP：**

房间里并没有黑影。

**[如月 時]：**

关上精神科诊室的门，看看是否可以上锁

**KP：**

可以，你上锁了。

**[如月 時]：**

看一下空的表情，他是否有什么话说或者行动？

**KP：**

他抱臂站在边上，脸色有些阴沉。在注意到你看过去的一瞬间，他的表情恢复到平常的样子。

**[如月 時]：**

调查诊室内的桌子，椅子。

并留意空的行为，如果他想移动到什么地方或者趁我不注意藏起什么东西，我会察觉

**KP：**

你过侦查

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行侦查鉴定：D100=58/80成功

**KP：**

你打开了抽屉。抽屉里杂乱地摆着很多杂物，你翻了翻，找到了绷带、少量安眠药、针管、注射式镇静剂、注射式葡萄糖和压缩食品。

**[如月 時]：**

在房间内调查时，一直用眼角余光留意着空的位置和行动。

毕竟他之前做过燃烧文件的行为，令我对他很有戒备心

**KP：**

他抱臂靠在墙上看着你。

_（KP：空：前排围观勇者进村）_

**[如月 時]：**

调查安眠药的剂量，针管是否有使用的痕迹。然后面不改色地收起这些物品……

**KP：**

安眠药的剂量是安全范围内的，针管被使用过。

「哈，都倒闭了也不算是医院财产，拿走吧。」空医生显得有些无语。

**[如月 時]：**

摸摸抽屉里有没有暗格或者其他隐藏的机关。调查绷带是否有血迹。

把这些物品都调查一下：注射式镇静剂，葡萄糖，压缩食品……

**KP：**

没有。绷带是用到一半的，还剩下一卷。其他的东西或多或少地都是被用剩的。

**[如月 時]：**

「……重型工具是什么？」询问他

**KP：**

「工具？啊，本来底下会收着液压钳、急救床什么的。」他摊手，「医院倒闭了嘛，被小暮制药收走了。」

**[如月 時]：**

「Towa既是精神科医生，为何会和外科主刀雪吹一起做手术？」眯了眯眼睛，看向空「你说过，这些手术是你安排的？」

**KP：**

「你不知道了吧，你儿子这几年也取得了麻醉医资格哦，还是小暮制药那边的药剂师。」他回答

**[如月 時]：**

「小暮米多是做什么的？」看向他「为什么Towa会姓小暮？」

**KP：**

「是他妻子。」他从墙上把自己挪起来，走到文件柜前拍了拍那个吊挂的铭牌，「他入赘了小暮家。」

**[如月 時]：**

他提到亲密关系的话，能想起什么吗（就我以前搞过我儿子什么的……）

**KP：**

可以，你过灵感

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行灵感鉴定：D100=74/80成功

**KP：**

你顿时产生了一种谜の醋意……

_（[如月 時]：……那我RP……）_

**[如月 時]：**

「他……结婚了……？」

感觉内心隐隐疼痛，仿佛被冰冷的手术刀切开后流血不止的伤口。

手一抖，手中的安眠药药盒不受控制地落在地上。

不知自己为何会有这种心情，但联想到之前不小心想起的「自杀原因是曾对自己的孩子做出了无法挽回的事」，似乎明白了一些蛛丝马迹。

强烈动摇令眼前的景色都开始有些晃动，摇摇头想让自己冷静下来。

「什么时候……？」

努力用手指撑住眼前的桌面，让自己保持站立，不会在空面前丢脸地踉跄

_（[如月 時]：迫真）_

_（[如月 時]：好伤心啊，爸爸……我觉得他不会想去见汪汪了……伤心）_

_（KP：他很乖的！）_

_（[如月 時]：但觉得我PC会好伤心啊……我现在开始要RP一个被伤透心的爸比……）_

_（[如月 時]：觉得PC更没有求生欲了……）_

**KP：**

「那孩子长大了，确实要结婚了。」空摸了摸医生铭牌上的「小暮」二字，「前几年的事情，小暮女士在本地是非常有名的人，要不是过早去世……」他顿了顿，「或许那二位连孩子都有了？」

**[如月 時]：**

听到孩子二字，感觉脸上血色尽褪。

「……是吗。」

看一眼空的方向，见他摸了摸那孩子外套铭牌上的小暮二字，觉得眼前一片眩晕。用手扶住桌子试图站稳。

「前几年……吗。的确，他长大了，也应该……」

**KP：**

他的手搭在你肩膀上，「别太在意，他总是要长大的。」

**[如月 時]：**

「你刚才说，过早去世……？」

**KP：**

「嗯，自杀，对外说是失踪了。死法也是常见的割腕。」他回答。

**[如月 時]：**

听到空的描述，头脑一片空白。心中不可抑制地产生了一种自己已不再被需要了的感觉。

低下头，看向左手掌心。

那里虽已没有任何痕迹，却传来了仿佛灼烧血液、一路蔓延到心脏深处的尖锐痛感。

你已经长大，也会有其他更喜欢的人。

……你不再需要我了。

既然如此，为什么又要让我……？

对你而言，我应该已经没有必要……

脑海中回响起多到凌乱得令人无法思考的杂音，反复撕扯着理智。

「……是啊。」低声回答他。「他总要长大……」

**KP：**

「不服老不行的吧？你随他去就是了。」他走到你身边帮你揉了揉眉心，「谁会一直不变呢。」

_（KP：空哥w真的很心机）_

**[如月 時]：**

「他结婚是在我昏迷的时候？没能亲眼看他步入礼堂，真是遗憾……」

摇摇头，试图甩开脑海中的声音。告诉自己是时候清醒了，是时候面对那孩子已经能彻底离开自己的现实。

「他是个好孩子，应会加倍珍惜自己所爱。对方又怎会自杀？」

_（[如月 時]：呜呜，我觉得阿时好伤心啊，我要RP伤透心的爸爸了）_

_（[如月 時]：汪汪结婚了……爸爸有被虐到！）_

**KP：**

「他们二位的关系，我了解的确实不多。」他摇了摇头。

「不过你作为父亲也该高兴啦，那位可是美人哦！美人。」他比了个手到你头顶，「比你还高挑的美人。」

_（[如月 時]：……他）_

_（KP：呜呜呜呜汪汪我不是故意在你爸比面前搞事情……）_

_（[如月 時]：这要戳死阿时）_

_（KP：空空超级绝恶w你理解到一点了吧，之前说的他的爱情表现比较那个……）_

**[如月 時]：**

「是吗……」

周围Towa曾使过的东西，此刻反而令人芒刺在背。

房间中充满熟悉气味的空气，此刻却仿佛淤塞到令人难以呼吸。

回忆起自己进门时查明明看过——这里是小暮医院，是他和妻子两人构筑起来的场所和回忆吧……

想到之前急救表上小暮Towa这个名字，感觉马上就要站不住，于是只能缓缓坐在身后的椅子上。

用手撑着额头，强迫自己慢慢平复呼吸。

「那他，应该会很喜欢对方吧……」

_（[如月 時]：觉得PC被剥夺了冷静思考侦查的所有技能……空空RP，他应该要缓一会儿……）_

**KP：**

空医生拉开椅子坐到你对面，「果然还是在意？休息会吧……你们啊，哎。」

你们隔着小暮医生的办公桌对坐在房间里，时间安静地流逝着，不知不觉，窗外已经几乎全黑了。

**[如月 時]：**

「在意？」

看了眼自己的手，眼前似乎闪过手上沾满鲜血的画面「我恐怕……已经没有资格在意了。」

_（[如月 時]：哇你不要搞事，你让他缓缓哇QAQ他真的好伤心……）_

_（KP：wwwwww你缓www不急，不会那么快出事的）_

_（[如月 時]：他临死前在掌心刻了字！现在被告知这样的结果，他觉得自己像个笑话……你让他缓缓，爸爸的伤心你不懂……）_

_（KP：你网抑了吗，哈哈哈，这就是回旋镖……）_

_（[如月 時]：他为孩子付出了一切，但孩子现在已经不需要他……我倒没有网抑，但我觉得我的PC要网抑了，我PC网抑会做出什么事是可以预见的……自己不被需要的话，嗯……）_

_（KP：你接着调查，汪汪人设会原地反转……）_

_（[如月 時]：虽然PL知道汪汪大概做了什么，但PC不知道……就算PC知道了，感觉也不会原谅自己）_

**KP：**

「走吧？离开这个伤心地。」空医生看了看窗外，对你伸出手。

**[如月 時]：**

「伤心地吗……我有什么立场伤心呢，难道不是应该替他高兴才对吗。」

「而且，只要他还需要我，我就必须尽到做父亲的责任。」对空说。「既然他已找到愿与之缔结终生的人，在确保他平安前……作为父亲，我不能离开。」

勉强撑着站起身，继续环顾房间

「你之前也说过，他现在情况并不好，我不能离开……不能离开。」

仿佛强迫说服自己一般，喃喃重复着最后一句话。

**KP：**

「好，你不离开，我也陪着你。」他拉开椅子站起来。

_（KP：房间里还有书柜啥的没看）_

**[如月 時]：**

查看桌子上的钢笔等杂物，墙上的医师规章制度，还有文件柜中的书籍和文件。

**KP：**

杂物是医生的日用品，墙上的规章制度是统一印刷的文件，没有什么异常之处。

文件柜中摆有这样的几类书籍：

药学书籍。

麻醉医专业书籍。

关于实用行政管理的书籍。

记录着催眠术、梦境干涉等内容的精神科专业书籍。

另外还有各种各样的日常文件。

你过个侦查，图书馆也可以

**[如月 時]：**

对他而言，如今自己只剩下父亲这一个唯一的身份。

既然如此，就彻底回归这个角色，尽到自己在这个位置上所有的责任吧……

这次，不能也不应该再超过这个角色的边界了。

心中如此想。

心绪凌乱，然而对那孩子的担心终究占据了上风。

勉强收拾心情，翻看起那些对自己而言也十分熟悉的专业书籍

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行图书馆鉴定：D100=41/80成功

**KP：**

好，你从众多书本和印刷的文件里翻出了一些手写笔记。

它们被小心地混杂在各类文件之中，下面的内容将会从旧到新给出各种笔记。

> **6月X日**
> 
> 凭借精神干预类药物的制作技术，我成功进入了小暮家族。
> 
> 这是一群信仰「它们」的疯子…但或许由此可获知当年的真相。
> 
> 形式…不重要，都是为了做给小暮家其他的人看。
> 
> 我和小暮社长明白一切。
> 
> 为了父亲，我不惜任何代价，何况只是婚姻届，只是一个姓氏。
> 
> 这个世间没有父亲的存在。
> 
> 所以我的一切…
> 
> 「如月」对我而言，没有价值。
> 
> **11月X日**
> 
> 拼凑出了真相。
> 
> 那一切都和父亲没有关系，我没有猜错。
> 
> 父亲是无辜的。
> 
> **3月X日**
> 
> 事情败露了。
> 
> 小暮保下了我。
> 
> **5月X日**
> 
> 由于供养「镜子」的祭品不再足够，我与她经过商议，她选择提前连通通往「伟大都市」的门。
> 
> 开始大量阅读古籍，会伤害精神，要小心，不要露出端倪。
> 
> **6月X日**
> 
> 门打开了，她的梦想实现了，作为被选中的大祭司，灵魂去往了伟大都市。
> 
> 至此，只剩下我和院长知道镜的存在。
> 
> 我获得了赐予。
> 
> 一刻不停，将要利用那个技术，执行实验。
> 
> 无比欣喜。
> 
> **6月X日**
> 
> 终于成功了。
> 
> 没有什么话语能描述我眼下的喜悦。
> 
> **6月X日**
> 
> 绝望。
> 
> 他的肉体再生了，可是肉体没有装载灵魂的迹象。
> 
> **6月X日**
> 
> 雪吹知道了真相，但没有表现出排斥，反而加入其中。
> 
> **7月X日**
> 
> 根据所得到的知识，拼凑出打通此岸与彼岸、构建「狭间」的方法。
> 
> 大量的血提供给镜，让「狭间」一直存在。
> 
> 带着触媒进入「狭间」，引来彼岸对应的灵魂，进行接触。
> 
> 能够被证明，或许是可行的。
> 
> 被从彼岸引出的灵魂，将一并洗去生前的记忆。
> 
> 或许是件好事，就算不记得我也没关系。
> 
> 只要能回来，什么都没关系。
> 
> **7月X日**
> 
> 和院长发生了争吵。
> 
> 记忆留存与否，还是应当交由父亲本人判断。
> 
> **8月X日**
> 
> 实验开始。
> 
> 在医院的3、4层进行短暂的尝试，并未真正成功，看来仍然需要那个种族的引导。
> 
> **12月X日**
> 
> 医院倒闭了，不再能使用库存血包。
> 
> 因此定期抽取自己的血液，留作不时之需。
> 
> **3月X日**
> 
> 最后的实验结束，时机成熟了。
> 
> **4月X日**
> 
> 雪吹作为祭司，前往伟大都市，他换来了仅足够使用一次的水晶。
> 
> **4月X日**
> 
> 明天就开始祭祀。
> 
> 如果准备好的血液不够，也有其他补救的方法。
> 
> 手握触媒的我，绝不会在「狭间」中彷徨，我会找到父亲。
> 
> 这是唯一的机会，召唤一旦开始，就无法停下。
> 
> 就算鲜血流尽。

这就是夹在书本和文件中的手写笔记的全部内容了。

_（[如月 時]：汪汪QAQ，镜子不就是那个，TP里的）_

_（KP：点头，阴之镜）_

_（[如月 時]：伟大都市=影之国？所以才飘着这些影子？我的确是在狭间徘徊了……）_

_（KP：伟大都市是伊斯的，这里相当于黄昏世界那个感觉，就全是魂）_

_（[如月 時]：呜呜呜呜汪汪……汪汪QAQ）_

_（KP：他就好喜欢你！）_

_（[如月 時]：阿时：大起大落仿佛过山车）_

_（[如月 時]：那，那空空怎么办，空空尴尬……）_

_（KP：空空：本来想让你出去的……）_

_（[如月 時]：仿佛背后说人坏话结果被撞破……我想想怎么RP，阿时好难……）_

_（[如月 時]：但空空又的确对阿时好好，他就是柠檬一下，他本意也是……）_

_（KP：心情过山车）_

_（[如月 時]：阿时又要缓缓）_

_（[如月 時]：你就天天折腾老父亲，离谱……）_

_（[如月 時]：我想想怎么RP……挺难）_

_（KP：w）_

_（[如月 時]：息吹是因为喜欢汪汪才自愿献祭吗）_

_（KP：倒也没）_

_（[如月 時]：那他为啥……）_

_（KP：等下你去外科看就知道了w）_

_（[如月 時]：妈诶你还算时间，汪汪该不会血要流干了吧）_

_（[如月 時]：你不许算时间！！！！）_

_（[如月 時]：阿时怒了！！！！）_

_（[如月 時]：你不许算！！！！！）_

_（KP：……那我不算嘛……汪汪开个锁血）_

_（[如月 時]：阿时：我逆转时间……掏出时之笛）_

_（[如月 時]：别让汪汪死！！！汪汪死的话阿时绝对无！！！汪汪不许死！！！！）_

_（KP：好嘛好嘛，这就是做kp的愉悦……我感动极了）_

_（[如月 時]：一时爽，一时爽，下次我也让你爽，大哥抽七匹狼……）_

_（[如月 時]：不要无，不要无，互相伤害坏习惯，大家良性循环……）_

_（[如月 時]：拉普了起来×）_

_（KP：好好好……好好好……w）_

**[如月 時]：**

「这里难道是……狭间？」收起所有笔记，艰难地理解了笔记中的意思。

虽然头脑还十分混乱，但多年冷静思考的习惯让脑海中的理智逐渐恢复。

「在流血……他在哪里？」

上前一步，揪住空的衣领

「你知道吧……你知道的吧？为什么要做这种事？？你们，为什么要为了我这种人……他在哪里？带我去见他！！」

_（[如月 時]：他真不要死，不然他爸我觉得要不行了，一把年纪经不起折腾……好几次……）_

_（[如月 時]：BE扭转成HE它不爽吗！！！）_

_（[如月 時]：你要让汪汪死，我就再写一个本，让阿时断手断脚送命换汪汪回来……）_

_（KP：呵呵，我锁血……）_

_（[如月 時]：你不要呵呵，你不要哈哈，两厢好说话，大哥抽中华）_

**KP：**

空医生举起双手，被揪着领子的他抬起头笑着，俯视着你。

「你也不要把我想得太善良啊，人都是有私心的，对不对？」他眯着眼睛，「你知道他在哪的，但是你现在也去不了哦。」

**[如月 時]：**

「你……」松开他的衣领，难以置信地看着他「为什么……」

「我要怎样做才能见到他？告诉我。」咬牙注视着那张微笑的脸

_（[如月 時]：稍等，我出门拿外卖，这种关键时刻……）_

_（KP：笑昏迷了）_

_（[如月 時]：阿时：你等下，我去隆隆牧场取个奶，你俩等下啊）_

**KP：**

「他无法离开镜子，否则这个小小的空间，累累骸骨换来的微弱的奇迹，就会消失……你只能等待，等到他残存的生命完全流尽。」他抓住你的手腕，你能感受到他用了很大的力气。

_（[如月 時]：汪汪在地下？？？呜呜所以他才写如月汪汪，他是个好汪啊QAQ）_

_（KP：嗯w）_

**KP：**

「我知道了另一个世界的存在，就算不追求生命本身，也无所谓。所以我会和你一起结束，我找到你了，这次绝对不会放开你。」

「你知道了他的所作所为，居然仍然想救他吗？11个人哦，11个活着的人，他们也有亲人和朋友。」他有些嘲讽似的说。

_（[百百in久保田拿出麦纵声高歌]：ん？我错过了什么好东西！！？）_

_（KP：你错过了好东西，rua百！）_

_（[如月 時]：百错过了绝世好东西……）_

_（[如月 時]：我天他好A……但既然如此我要论破了……）_

_（KP：加油，空空的决定会影响结局）_

_（[百百in久保田拿出麦纵声高歌]：呃嗯？？嗯？？？？嗯嗯嗯嗯？？？？？）_

_（[百百in久保田拿出麦纵声高歌]：绝世好东西？！？！？？！？！？？！？！！！？！？）_

_（[如月 時]：我现实RP）_

_（[如月 時]：我想想，我想想……所以3、4层还去吗？如果汪汪在流血……我是不是应该直奔地下）_

_（KP：你现在没拿到去地下二层的钥匙）_

_（[如月 時]：？？但我有一把黄铜钥匙……是开34楼？）_

_（KP：是用来开别的）_

_（[如月 時]：那你不要让汪汪流血，呜呜呜，这个空空交给我）_

_（KP：好好，锁血……锁血）_

_（[如月 時]：让他跟北京人讲北京话……我定要攻略他……）_

_（KP：空空：？喜提京户）_

_（[如月 時]：汪汪在镜子另一侧，这里是狭间，但空空怎么会在这里，离谱……空空肯定也是支付了代价才来的）_

_（KP：是）_

_（[如月 時]：所以他就是嘴硬……猜到了，哼）_

_（KP：而且汪汪本来也要来的……为什么呢w）_

_（[如月 時]：空空献祭了自己？毕竟11个人，但他烧的纸上写痛苦的灵魂10份……少了1人份）_

_（KP：这倒没有。米多娜死前有一个，加起来11个。空空主要是别的方面嘴硬）_

_（[如月 時]：他嘴硬什么？？？这个笨蛋）_

_（[如月 時]：我问下有可能两个都保住吗）_

_（KP：可以的）_

_（[如月 時]：「你明白了这是一种用于接触某个异形种族的咒文」，这个咒文可以学会吗？）_

_（KP：学会使用需要1d多少天？之类的？多久来着……）_

_（[如月 時]：笑死，时哥啊时哥）_

_（KP：没事，空哥喜欢时哥，不难）_

_（[如月 時]：现场写文……离谱……）_

_（KP：草？你又要做什么背刺……）_

_（[如月 時]：我调整下语序……）_

_（KP：草…………）_

**[如月 時]：**

对他刚才说的话心理学

**骰娘：** 嘘——阿雅在说悄悄话呢。

**KP：**

你觉得他说的是真的。

_（[如月 時]：离谱……）_

**[如月 時]：**

「你不必说这些混淆视听。我认识你太久，甚至曾愿称你为我的共犯，就自然了解你是怎样的人。你对我说这些，不过也是你一向擅长的蒙混过关罢了。」

任凭他握住手腕。

「倘若不追求生命本身也无所谓，你又为何在这里出现？」

「倘若是累累骸骨才能换来的微弱奇迹，又是什么支撑着你、让你支付过何种代价，才来到这需要鲜血才能短暂维持的狭间？」

「你说的没错。」盯着他的眼睛。「他的确做了无可挽回的错事。」

「那么……我呢？我曾犯下的错不亚于他。你们为何想救我？」

「……你也一样。他入赘来到这家医院，那你呢？」

「我看过急救室记录，每个人的死亡都被你一一记录在册。你不仅参与其中，也深知其中之罪。」

「过去那个虽然擅长笑着蒙混过关，却不曾为应坚守的尊严低头的你，又是为何不惜打破自己的底线加入他们，不惜看着11人在你面前死亡，不惜和小暮女士一起保他而为麻醉剂在公众面前道歉？」

「之前在血库，你说你也不清楚这纸上写的究竟是什么东西，自己一醒来就在这里。」

看着他的眼睛，握住他抓着我手腕的手，将他体温有些低的手指包裹起来。

「那时……我就知道你在说谎。」

「以前还在读书时候，你就只有在说谎时才会把眼睛微微眯起来。」

「所以说你还是老样子。胆小又心软，谎都说不好。」

对他苦笑一下。

「不过，大概正因为如此……我才会在这里第一个遇见你。」

看一眼身上披着的沾了血的白大褂，上面似乎仍残留着属于空的体温。

印象中这件衣服被他用手披到我身上时，带着熟悉的温度，和仿佛冬日阳光般的淡淡香气。

「你甚至担心在这个狭间异界的我会觉得冷。我在楼梯上回头与你说话，你伸出手护着我的后背，怕我不小心向后摔倒。甚至我上前拉开雪吹那孩子的柜门前，你也出声想阻止我看到令人难过的场面。从声音中能听出你对他割腕自杀的遗憾。」

「你连说谎都做不好，却愿意为了我做出这种事。」

「然而——我是Towa的父亲。」

「一日为父，终生为父。他变成今天这样，身为父亲，我有不可推卸的责任。」

「哪怕救他后带他接受审判，哪怕代替他接受一切惩罚——我仍要救他。」

「况且……之前我对你说过，我会用生命保护你。」

「我不想让你在这里结束。为了我……你不值得。」

「所以。」

反手握住他的手腕，同样也是强硬到他无法挣脱的力度。

「——我也要救你。」

_（KP：内行）_

_（[如月 時]：空哥：北京户口不要了……我要去海南，告别回龙观……）_

_（KP：告别西二旗…）_

_（[如月 時]：空哥：离开狭间后拉黑他……小暮医院的Towa真的那么可爱吗？）_

**KP：**

他沉默着听完你的这些话，被你反过来包住手的时候，他没有做其他的动作。

_（KP：好）_

**KP：**

良久，他低下头闷笑一声。

「短短时间，你查得比我想象中多。不错，和你儿子一样，我也是有罪的。」

_（[如月 時]：好心虚，攻略没成功我还有RP等着他……）_

_（[如月 時]：能不能两个都保住QAQ呜呜呜呜不想让他死……空空也好好，都是温柔的人……）_

**KP：**

「我和他很像，做事的习惯，价值观，对你的执念，无一不同。只是我比他聪明得多，在这一点上，我不会输。我来到这里是为了小暮家，那孩子也是……不如说我有意地透漏给了他。真傻啊，什么都没想，就一头钻进去了。」

「到最后，」他举起那只空着的手，「很有趣吧。他费尽心思，命也搭上，但我手上一条人命都没有，可是你说奇怪不奇怪？来到狭间、见到你的人，是我，是我赢了。」

「我对能否回到现世并没有执念……这是真的。」他声音温柔，「只要没有人来打扰，只要什么都不做，等待着狭间破灭，我们就会这样一起进入彼世。」

「我握着你的触媒呢，所以无论你在哪里，我都可以找到你了。」

「和你一起结束，比起活着看到你继续和他走在一起，对我来说……」他喃喃道，「是好事情啊，不是吗？」

_（[如月 時]：还没攻略下来？？？？他这么难）_

_（KP：他的爱情表现比较扭曲）_

_（[如月 時]：这有啥，三人行就好了……空哥吃了思想保守的亏）_

**[如月 時]：**

安静地等他说完，露出悲哀的眼神看他说这些违心之语。

之所以觉得违心，是因为记忆里他不会这样说这些对自己和对他人都十分残忍的话。在曾经的印象中，空先生虽然有时很不器用，并的确有点腹黑，但与我在一起时，他是个非常温柔的人。

「我的触媒……？」看向他的手

**KP：**

「是啊，你生前使用的东西，握着的东西，这一类遗物，都是我们寻找你的坐标。」他张开手，里面什么都没有，「不在这里，是我的肉体拿着呢。」

_（[如月 時]：手机……？）_

_（KP：点头）_

_（[如月 時]：不愧是我，我能灵感一个吗，这不至于都想不起以前？？）_

**KP：**

你可以骰一个

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行灵感鉴定：D100=56/80成功

**KP：**

你想起了自己最后是用了一把小手术刀、并且握着手机死去的。

_（[如月 時]：他好难攻略，我想想……）_

**[如月 時]：**

「既然你握着它，」想起自己上次自尽前的场景，艰难地吐出几个字「那你应该知道……里面有什么。」

**KP：**

「是那孩子吧？你真是个好父亲啊。」他笑着说。

**[如月 時]：**

「你的私心，为了我……不值得，不值得。我不值得你这样做。」

**KP：**

「你怎么可能不值得。在这里，和你一起迎来最后，这对我来说不仅仅是好事情，不如说是超出想象的恩赐了。」

**[如月 時]：**

「我不想让你在这里结束。我不回去也无所谓。但我想让你和那孩子都能回到……你们原本应该在的世界。」

**KP：**

「那孩子根本就没过来啊？他一直在现世。」他突然嘴角上扬了些，「我怎么可能让他过来。」

_（[百百in久保田拿出麦纵声高歌]：我专门跑过来看对线了，一边drb一边看）_

_（[如月 時]：他要怎么攻略……我前面打了好多他完全没有被触动吗！！）_

_（KP：是，他的点比较迷乱）_

_（[如月 時]：要保他和汪汪两个阿时到底该怎么做……他又不想骗他，但他这个样子明显不可能两边都讨好）_

_（[百百in久保田拿出麦纵声高歌]：感觉只能选一个呢）_

_（[如月 時]：肯定可以两个的，我有想到办法，但KK好像不想被虐……那我友善地问KK可不可以再商量……）_

_（KP：抖）_

**KP：**

「跟我留下来吧。」他伸手试图覆上你的眼睛，「在时光都凝滞的这个世界，一切都不会变化，这是比永远更久的陪伴……你会习惯的。」

_（KP：OK我rp了）_

_（[如月 時]：这里好像不完全图书馆，只不过反过来，一个在外面等我，一个说想我留下……）_

_（KP：对哦……）_

_（[如月 時]：比永远更久………………你离谱……………………）_

_（[如月 時]：可时光没有凝滞啊！！！空哥！！！）_

_（KP：各种方法都可以，你就论破他的这个想法就可以）_

_（[如月 時]：他的想法？「在时光都凝滞的这个世界，一切都不会变化，这是比永远更久的陪伴……你会习惯的。」这个？？）_

_（KP：是他就幻想，总有一天你会习惯的……什么的）_

_（[如月 時]：论破他的恋爱幻想？？？？这，这太残忍了……总不能让他别再喜欢时哥了，这也太自大了……）_

_（KP：其实他对你就很复杂你最后调查出来能知道，不只恋爱了，人到中年了）_

_（[如月 時]：什么………………）_

_（[如月 時]：他为什么不去唱拉普呢（沉思）_

_（[如月 時]：他不是也想借此机会自尽吧）_

_（KP：想，他也是医生嘛）_

**[如月 時]：**

摇摇头离开他。

「让我明知如此，还要看着自己的孩子流血而死……做不到。我做不到。」握紧了手指。

「换作是你也一样……我不知你通过什么方法来到这里，但我无法习惯这个。永远无法习惯。」

「如果你坚持如此，那我只能对两位都说声抱歉。虽然你们俩都是我重要的人，但生命和意识都属于我自己。无人可以替我做决定。」

**KP：**

「…无法习惯吗？」他缓缓吸了一口气，盯着你的眼睛，虽然语气只是平常的发问，但你能看到他的神情带上了一点悲哀，「无论我怎样，你都无法习惯吗？」

_（[如月 時]：他是不是跟我一样在浴缸……但我不想让他死呜呜呜）_

_（KP：w）_

**KP：**

「和我在一起……会痛苦到连如此漫长的时间都无法治愈吗。」

**[如月 時]：**

「并非如此。」

「然而身在此处的我只是一个虚象……我无法回答你。」

「这个虚像的我，也无法给你任何承诺。」

「但是……」

「倘若你愿意和我一起回到你们想让我也回到的那个世界，将希望寄与时间——我们都知道，那个世界的时间，远比这个世界的要充满变化得多。」

「那么或许，不仅是习惯。一切都有可能改变。」

「因为，在那个时间无比变化多端的世界里，你们两个不也正如此改变了常识和法则，才有了这里的我吗？」

_（KP：空空：嗯？？）_

**KP：**

「……给了我不小的期待啊，你一直这么擅长吸引其他人的向往吗。」他沉默了好一会。

「你有这么强烈的求生意志可真难得。我不会再拦着你了，当然，要我多么认真地帮你救他，我做不到。」他说，「充其量，只是不会再阻拦你。」

你看到他从西装裤的裤兜里掏出一个打火机，在你面前晃了晃，扔到一边。

「你查就是了，到最后想做什么决定，都交给你。」

**[如月 時]：**

单手接过他的打火机

「毕竟，你是可以被我称为共犯者的特殊存在。」

_（[如月 時]：这是论破了吗？）_

_（KP：是）_

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**KP：**

「是吗，我真是特殊。」他抬起手懊恼地揉了揉头发，把它揉得蓬乱了一些，然后双手拍了拍自己的两腮。「OK！重新打起精神吧。」

可以开始行动了。

_（[如月 時]：文件柜无信息了？那还差白大褂）_

_（KP：是）_

**[如月 時]：**

调查白大褂，翻翻口袋来回检查，将小暮Towa的名牌很柠檬地收进小袋子里。

**KP：**

你从口袋里翻出由几朵枯萎了的丁香花做成的书签。

**[如月 時]：**

一边检查一边看向空「你这家伙，竟然这么快就振作起来了？不愧是你的风格。」将书签收进小袋子。

**KP：**

「不振作起来又能怎么样啦，再说这么大年纪，太丢脸了，你就当没有这回事吧。」他打着哈哈。

**[如月 時]：**

「刚才在地下室碰过你的手，虽说穿了不少，但你体温仍然很低。」

打量他，下巴指指那件名牌和书签都被自己拿走的白大褂「很冷吗？要不要穿上……？」

**KP：**

「让我穿他的是不是有点……」他懊丧地撇了撇嘴，「我有大度到那个程度吗。」

**[如月 時]：**

「你那件被我穿在身上，很暖和，我还不想还给你。」看看自己身上白大褂「不想穿就别穿。」

**KP：**

他的目光在你白大褂上的血迹上停留了一下，「很暖和吗？那可真是。」

**[如月 時]：**

「干嘛，喜欢我是很丢脸的事吗？还要我当作没发生过？」

走过去，张开双臂抱了抱他，深吸一口气「我一直不知道……你从不曾告诉我。」

**KP：**

他一时说不出话来，你能感觉到他的无所适从。

他的手抬起来，离你的后背只有分毫距离，随后，他像突然反应过来一样推开了你。

「哎仔细一想我还是有点冷的，不穿浪费了，穿就是了。」

他走到文件柜前，把那件小暮医生的白大褂拿下来穿在身上。

_（[如月 時]：他好纯情啊……）_

_（KP：他……哎你看到后面就知道了）_

**[如月 時]：**

「你可不要做什么危险的事，最好想都不要想——虽然出于对你的了解，你大概一直在想这些乱七八糟。」

低声警告他。

「和那孩子一样，如果你出了什么事，」扬了扬手中握着的手术刀「我会做什么，你大概也能猜得到。」

**KP：**

「行了行了，不至于，别整天胡思乱想。」他一边整理身上的衣服一边抬眼看看你。

**[如月 時]：**

「这样才对。」想起刚才他别扭不愿穿那件衣服的表情，一边往外走一边揶揄他「没想到，你就算一把年纪了，也还挺纯情的嘛。」

离开精神科办公室，前往【急诊外科诊室】

**KP：**

「……没他那么会玩。」他嘟嘟哝哝地跟在你后面。

你来到了急诊外科诊室，门没锁，可以直接进入。

**[如月 時]：**

「——你可要记得你的承诺。」

将门打开一条缝，手电筒向内打光，从门外张望。

**KP：**

他跟在你身后，没有回答你。

_（[如月 時]：其实是PL对KP说）_

_（KP：嘿）_

**KP：**

手电筒照到的地方，是一个不大的房间。

靠墙角放着一张简单的床，上面有个猫咪抱枕。

另一边墙角有一张桌子和两把椅子，桌子上摆放着一些杂物和文件。

**[如月 時]：**

拉着空走进门，观察室内，如果没有更多信息就先锁门

**KP：**

你锁上了门。

你过个侦查

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行侦查鉴定：D100=24/80困难成功

_（[如月 時]：白大褂上的血是他自己的？他是不是学时哥放血……）_

**KP：**

你从桌子上乱七八糟的文件中翻出了两个让你感兴趣的东西，分别是「通知」和「日志」。

**[如月 時]：**

查看通知和日志

_（[如月 時]：我们不要互相报复，让人间多一点爱……）_

_（KP：希望你记得自己的承诺，下次多一点爱，不要网抑……）_

_（[如月 時]：可以，肮脏的交易成立了……）_

**KP：**

通知的内容是这样的：

> 「根据住院病人家属提供的信息，近日三、四层在晚上经常出现异常响动，万望各位病人不要在夜间前往。
> 
> 详细情况我们正在调查，医院会加强安保，保证病人及设施的安全。
> 
> 夕日综合病院行政负责人
> 
> 小暮とわ
> 
> 9月11日」

日志的内容是这样的：

> 3月X日
> 
> 前辈竟然转职到这种小医院，明明在东京的药企研究所能活得很好，却一定要到这种小地方来。
> 
> 他做的药，怎么可能出问题。
> 
> 我不明白。
> 
> …
> 
> 4月X日
> 
> 有需要抢救的病人，这里的医生水平差得不忍卒睹。
> 
> 实在看不下去，先在这里搭把手吧。
> 
> …
> 
> 5月X日
> 
> 前辈状态很糟糕，最近开始胡言乱语一些什么东西。
> 
> 我听了那些话，感到莫名的恐慌。
> 
> …
> 
> 6月X日
> 
> 我被董事会要求主刀小暮社长的手术，他们或许怀疑小暮社长的死因？
> 
> 我认为她是割腕自杀，失血致死。
> 
> 前辈，明明状态恶劣，却仍然加入了他妻子的ICU抢救，虽然麻醉的水准是足够的，但仍然让我担心。
> 
> 前辈有和我提起过，在小暮社长生前，他们夫妻一直礼待对方，明明都是性格不同于常人的人，却没有过争吵。
> 
> 也许婚姻生活虽然不一定让爱情发芽，却至少催生了对彼此的敬重吧。
> 
> 6月X日
> 
> 在那次急救后的几天，院长突然找我进行了谈话，说小暮社长死因蹊跷，对外会解释为失踪，并警告我不要将这件事说出去。
> 
> 究竟是怎么回事呢，我和一直站在高处观察的院长大吵了一架。
> 
> 6月X日
> 
> 最近开始，精神状态不太好。
> 
> 6月X日
> 
> 前辈好像又恢复了当年的那种温柔，心情变得很好，看上去像在期待着什么。
> 
> 6月X日
> 
> 精神上的错乱更严重了，很痛苦，吃药也不见好。
> 
> 这么多年前辈是这样活过来的吗？
> 
> 6月X日
> 
> 我抢救了如月教授…的，尸体，不，随着手术的进行，从尸体，变得有生命体征了。
> 
> 这是如此亵渎。
> 
> 但，不能否定的是，也是如此…心情激昂，现代医学不可能达到这个程度的治疗。
> 
> …
> 
> （中间空了许多时间没有撰写日志。）
> 
> 11月X日
> 
> 我明白了方法，兴奋得无法入睡。
> 
> 这对于过去的我是不可想象的，可能我已经疯了。
> 
> 但从结果来看，我接近了真正的知识。
> 
> 如果有足以起死回生的医术，那么肉体便可轻易舍弃。
> 
> 连同现有医学框架下的伦理，都一并推翻即可。
> 
> 我是被吸引了吗？
> 
> 不，这是我自己的意志。
> 
> 早已疯狂了的我，如此希望着。

后面没有更多记录了。

**[如月 時]：**

叹口气，对空指了指那孩子的日志「这就是他自杀的原因？」

将日志在小袋子里收好，心中倍感愧疚。

若不是因为Towa以及他为我做的，这孩子也不会被牵扯进来，以如此方式结束生命。

内心为雪吹默哀片刻，随后查看床和猫咪抱枕。

**KP：**

「是的。」他点点头，「他是个很执着的孩子，可能天才的想法确实难以捉摸。」

很普通的休息用床和抱枕，乱七八糟的。

_（KP：息吹哥这里没啥线索了已经）_

**[如月 時]：**

「三四层有什么？你知道吧」

**KP：**

「当然。上面就是住院部和医院行政办公室。」他扬了扬下巴。

**[如月 時]：**

对他晃了晃那张通知「三、四层晚上经常出现异常响动？上面除了办公室和住院部还有什么？」

「Towa说的在三、四层进行短暂尝试的实验，又是什么？」

**KP：**

他手扶在下巴上，「以前有的，现在也还有，但现在不特殊了。」

「你进来的时候就见过的，那些黑影。」

**[如月 時]：**

「不特殊？」看向他「什么意思？」

打开门，离开急救科诊室，前往楼梯间。将楼梯间门轻轻打开一条缝，手电照进去看看情况，先不进去，同时等待空的回答

**KP：**

「从前，开启狭间的方法不成熟，非常不可控，就导致了一些灵异事件。状况不稳定的灵，和没有被排除在外的活人接触。」

他一边走一边回答着你，「甚至导致了死亡事件哦，那孩子的实验，虽然应该也是非他所愿吧。」

楼梯间里很安静，徘徊着零零散散的几个黑影。

**[如月 時]：**

抽出长刀，示意他把警棍拿出来

「状况不稳定的灵，和活人接触？」皱眉看向他「是什么死亡事件？」

**KP：**

他很随意地拿出了警棍，「其实没必要，不主动攻击的话，那些家伙会把我们视为同类的。」

_（[如月 時]：实验就是开启狭间吗？）_

_（KP：是）_

**[如月 時]：**

对他点点头，听从了他的建议「你很了解嘛。」

**KP：**

「被引导到狭间的灵，不会攻击你我这样的存在。但是由于那孩子的技术尚且不成熟，因此连活人也会被卷进来，其结果……」他摇了摇头，「多半是被灵围攻。少数胆子小的，被吓到跳楼、甚至活生生吓死的也有。」

_（[如月 時]：完蛋，空哥好有魅力）_

_（KP：w）_

_（[如月 時]：轻飘飘地说出吓人话的恶役，suki）_

_（KP：wwwwwwwwww）_

**[如月 時]：**

「他竟然……」听到这话，内心暗暗吃惊。

**KP：**

「我可压下了不少这样的事情啊。」他轻飘飘地说。

**[如月 時]：**

听到空这样说，明白这是已经发生并无可挽回的事，只能露出有些痛心的表情。

低头看看自己左手掌心，仿佛没有实感般握了握手指「为了我，你们到底——」摇了摇头「……不值得。」

**KP：**

「没什么值不值得，已经发生了。」他推开门走进了楼梯间，「来？」

他回过头看着你。

**[如月 時]：**

点点头走进去，观察三楼

**KP：**

三楼的走廊依旧黑暗而安静，这里是住院部，你手边的指示牌上写着「请保持安静，不要打扰病房里的病人休息。」

「普通病房和特护病房都在这一层。」空医生走在你边上。

_（[如月 時]：我自己也在？？）_

_（KP：对你自己在w）_

_（[如月 時]：刺激）_

**[如月 時]：**

「我……也在这里？」转头看他，用手指指向自己「可以进去吗？」

_（[如月 時]：三楼地图就是普通病房和特护病房？boss不会是我自己吧……）_

_（KP：倒也不必那么狠）_

**KP：**

「是的，你被我们安排在特护病房。要是换个日子，我可能会愿意好好给你介绍一下。」

他声音有些飘飘然，暗示性地看你一眼，「……不过现在显然没有那个气氛。」

「怎么样？要不要去看看自己？我对我们特护病房的水准还是有自信的。」

_（[如月 時]：我对他改观……他是什么中年小可爱？）_

_（[如月 時]：暗示性地看我一眼？？？他暗示什么，时间吗）_

_（KP：他讲了一个中年黄段子……）_

_（[如月 時]：？？？？）_

_（KP：很冷，我也觉得很冷）_

_（[如月 時]：我，我没听懂，虚心求教）_

_（KP：就是病房嘛可以开车……（比划）所以很处男的段子）_

**[如月 時]：**

「你……」露出难以置信他竟会说出这么冷的笑话的表情看着他「……我看你需要看心理医生。」

「啊，不过你自己不就是心理医生嘛。」摇摇头「不愧是你。」

示意他带路「走吧，既然你诚意相邀」

**KP：**

「……我不对劲吗？…………医者不自医，之后再说吧。」他走向走廊的尽头。

_（[如月 時]：笑死）_

**[如月 時]：**

跟着他前往特护病房

**KP：**

你们来到了一扇门前，这扇门显然比其他的门要厚实，门上的金属牌标识着「特护病房」字样。

他推开了门，「请。」

**[如月 時]：**

看一眼门内，有些恍惚接下来竟会见到自己。

但因为之前和空的交谈，心中已有铺垫，也做好了一个优秀外科医生应有的心理准备。

点了点头，拉着空走进门

_（[如月 時]：看到自己是不是能集齐回忆……有13号回忆之类的好康吗（。）_

**KP：**

打开门灌入的风，吹起了半透明的纱制窗帘。

特护病房非常宽敞，床前摆放着一些新鲜欲滴的植物，屋内摆着木制小桌子和两把椅子。

_（[如月 時]：本命房间，舍得花钱）_

_（[如月 時]：是遍体鳞伤的时爸爸？还是被汪汪恢复肉体的时爸爸）_

_（KP：你靠近去看看w）_

**KP：**

「……这么多年，一直舍不得醒。」空医生说。

**[如月 時]：**

根据之前想起回忆的经验，隐约觉得见到自己会回忆起什么痛苦的过去。决定先观察一下房间内部，把自己留到最后。

前去观察植物，小桌子和小椅子

**KP：**

靠近绿植的你，闻到了浓郁的、香水般的香气。

_（[如月 時]：丁香……）_

**KP：**

过个灵感

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行灵感鉴定：D100=65/80成功

_（[如月 時]：死的代价略大……心理转变很合理，让死去的人看看自己死后的世界：你自己痛快地死，留下他人痛苦地活）_

_（KP：w激情写模组）_

**KP：**

你想起了自己曾经在充斥着花香和某种腐臭的房间里，拯救过某个人的事情。

**[如月 時]：**

突然想起过去，过于冲击的回忆令整个人不由得倒退几步，不敢再看那些香气如浓郁香水的绿色植物。

扶着桌椅，慢慢蹲下身。

顺便调查下桌椅有什么好康

**KP：**

「你还好吗？……」空医生不知所措的声音从你后面传来。

桌椅很高级。

**[如月 時]：**

「……不太好。」竭力按捺住胃里滚过的强烈呕吐感。

听到他的声音重新回过神来，意识到现在并非为此殚精竭虑的时候。站起身，一步步有些蹒跚地走向那张病床，仿佛走向自己宿命曾经停止的端点。

**KP：**

他往旁边退了一步，似乎是为了扶起你而伸出的双手迅速放下了。

_（[如月 時]：他怕什么……好纯情啊）_

**[如月 時]：**

转头对他说「如果我摔倒，介意扶我一下吗？」

**KP：**

他摇摇头，「当然不介意。」

你走近一看，床上那人确实是有着「你」的容貌。

「你」表情安详，容颜像被凝滞一般，停留在你最后照镜子时的模样。他露出的皮肤非常光洁，没有任何伤口。

_（[如月 時]：空空没见过丁香那个房间，因为好像伊斯人收走了？所以他不知道什么丁香也不知道什么腐臭味）_

_（KP：yep）_

**KP：**

见到「自己」的你，Sc1/1d3。

_（[如月 時]：我做好了心理准备！）_

**KP：**

那你自动钢铁意志。

**[如月 時]：**

那-1吧

**骰娘：** san：67

 **骰娘：** 已为如月 時更新属性

**[如月 時]：**

「……这是，我？」无法相信地看着床上躺着的人，同时记起自己现在的身体上也没有任何伤口

「我记得自己应该……」刚才闻过花香后想起之前自己的死状，表情诧异地望向身后的空

**KP：**

「那孩子很努力了。」他闭着眼，仿佛不想回忆起这些事情。

_（[如月 時]：我、我要摸摸时哥！！！）_

_（KP：你可以试试看）_

**[如月 時]：**

「能……？」对空示意一下自己是否可以触摸病床上的人

**KP：**

「你摸吧，不会有什么事。」他点点头。

_（[如月 時]：笑死）_

**[如月 時]：**

仍有些难以置信地将病床上那人盖着的被子掀开一角，捉住他左手手腕抬起，将他的手指在眼前缓缓展开。

想寻找当初让自己死前感到甜蜜又无比疼痛的刻字是否还在，抑或是随身体变化而一并消失不复存在。

那个刻字对自己而言有着特殊的意义。

**KP：**

明明之前触摸任何东西都是没问题的，可是在碰到这具肉体的一瞬间，你的手就从那上面穿了过去，就像触摸到了幻象——

更确切的说，幻象是你，而那安稳地睡着的、似乎永远不会醒来的人，才是真实。

**[如月 時]：**

「原来如此。」喃喃道「我是虚像，没有醒来的我才是真实。」

**KP：**

「你想找什么？」空医生凑近过来。

_（[如月 時]：告诉他，他是不是又要柠檬……）_

_（KP：w）_

**[如月 時]：**

「……没什么。」试图再次确认般看向自己刚才穿透这具身体的手

「你说过，这里是狭间，我们都是虚像。然而真实的我的身体为何也会在这里？」

_（[百百in不会唱rap被医生超度]：呜哇，这个剧情！）_

_（[如月 時]：！！！潜行100的百！！平静快乐）_

_（[如月 時]：我现在是不是全都想起来了？）_

_（KP：可以这么说）_

**KP：**

「构建狭间的基础，是两个维度的世界的重叠。」他对你比划了一下，「没有办法把活人完全排除，也没有办法把彼世的灵完全驱赶出去。这个医院倒闭了，其实对我们来说是好事，不会有真正的『活人』被狭间卷入了。」

**[如月 時]：**

「所以，现在存留在狭间里的活人，只有我。」望着床上的人，又转头看向比划的空

**KP：**

「谁知道呢？」他转头看了看窗外漆黑的夜空。

**[如月 時]：**

「既然真实的我也出现在这里，或许不是什么好现象？」盯着他的眼睛「恐怕……就连我也不是你们所说的，真正的『活人』吧。」

**KP：**

「你活着。」

他突然认真地看向你，「虽然我对那孩子颇有微词，但他为了救你作出的努力绝对值得我尊重。如果他付出了那么多，你的这具身体还不能算『活着』的话……实在是太让人难过了。」

**[如月 時]：**

「尊重……吗」扫一眼床上的自己，回想起之前他所说的、他们这些人为此所支付的代价，内心五味陈杂

「从你口中说出这两个字，还是对他的评价……难得了。」

**KP：**

「有一段时间，在你的身体刚刚被修复后，他无论多忙，每天都会抽出时间来这里跟你说话。」他低声说。

**[如月 時]：**

「对我说什么？」苦笑了一下「我是如此不称职的父亲……他应该也对我没有什么好说吧。」

想起刚才看到丁香后回忆起来的内容，虽然表情没有变化，但心中则被回忆里弥漫着香气和血腥味的场景翻搅得极为痛苦

**KP：**

「什么都说，关于他无论如何都救不了你的绝望，或者猜想你什么时候醒来，还有各种工作上的琐事、生活的苦恼，各种各样。就像你活着，会听他说一般。虽然没有回应，还是会一直说下去。」他回答

「……要是出去了，无论要骂他也好，要教训他也罢……还是记得说些『你辛苦了』之类的，他应该会很开心吧。」

_（[百百in不会唱rap被医生超度]：空空：我好酸但我得来点助攻）_

_（[如月 時]：他突然转性？？？怎么突然说起汪汪的好话）_

_（KP：w现在npc的心态就是这样的w）_

**[如月 時]：**

「你也任由他对我说这些有的没的？」看向他「真不像你。」

「不过，的确……」转头看一眼自己现在已经全无伤痕的手掌和手臂，想到养子之前笔记中提到的实验，以及进门前自己拿到的字条上仍保留着我的姓氏的「如月とわ」这个名字，情不自禁地握紧手指

「……真是，辛苦了。」

**KP：**

「为了促醒，要多聊天。这可是护理学的常识嘛。」他眨眨眼睛。

「好了，我们……走吧？」他退到房门边上。

**[如月 時]：**

「……走吧。」摇摇头，不愿再深入思考这具光洁如新的身体背后是用多少生命积累而成的代价

「是不是活着，能不能对他——还有你，说句『辛苦了』，终究要看是否能成功离开这里。」

想到他说「为了促醒要多聊天」，目光有点嘲讽地看他「你呢？你也来找我聊过天？」

**KP：**

「……那就不重要了。」他推开门走到走廊上。

**[如月 時]：**

离开特护病房，前往普通病房

**KP：**

除了你的病房外，其他都是普通病房。你要开门吗？

_（[如月 時]：……你这个问法）_

**[如月 時]：**

「我倒是很有兴趣你会来找我说什么。」对空示意普通病房的门，用眼神询问他是否应该打开

**KP：**

他摇摇头，「我不知道，我本人是第一次进入狭间。」

**[如月 時]：**

先不开门，隔着门上的玻璃（如果有）看一看门内情况，再倾听声音

**KP：**

里面非常安静。透过门上的小玻璃窗，可以看到病床上躺着一个黑色的人影。

**[如月 時]：**

观察那黑色人影和我们周围飘荡的黑影是否不同

**KP：**

是相同的。

_（[如月 時]：感觉是个被灵攻击而徘徊在这里的活人，或者变异……总之会战斗轮……）_

_（KP：w）_

**[如月 時]：**

「我猜，你来找我说话，大概就是抱怨我留给了你很大一片烂摊子之类吧。」

转头低声问空「普通病房这边住着什么人，可还有印象？」

_（[如月 時]：我不进去了呜呜，你要搞事……）_

**KP：**

空医生也凑上来看了看，睁大眼睛摇了摇头，「理论上我们医院已经倒闭了，里面应该是没人的……」

_（KP：w）_

**[如月 時]：**

申请灵感，在狭间这种地方，身为灵体的我对危险的察觉应该十分敏锐？

**KP：**

可以

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行灵感鉴定：D100=64/80成功

**KP：**

你凭借动物的本能察觉了危险，贸然进去的话，万一里面的「人」醒来就糟糕了……

**[如月 時]：**

示意空闭上嘴，不要说话，轻手轻脚和他一起离开普通病房门口。

_（[如月 時]：三楼没有什么了？我们上四楼？）_

_（KP：这里其实是我的日式恐怖高峰剧情w）_

_（[如月 時]：然而我很怕空空死……）_

**[如月 時]：**

在他手心写字「此处危险。上楼。」

**KP：**

他点点头，轻手轻脚地进了楼梯间。

_（[如月 時]：他总给我一种我出去他要寻死的感觉……）_

**[如月 時]：**

打着手电，脚步放轻，进入楼梯间。轻轻打开门一条缝，用手电照照看。

观察从三楼通往四楼的楼梯间有无异样，如没有就前往四楼。

**KP：**

三楼通往四楼的楼梯间墙上，贴着印刷的工作人员守则，里面有一条

「未经允许，不得擅自进入四楼院长办公室（院长亲自交代的，不想被炒的话务必好好遵守）」。

**[如月 時]：**

低声对空说「四楼是你的地盘吧？」看一眼守则「你办公室里有什么？」

**KP：**

「……是啊，现在没了。」他低声回答，「都没了。」

**[如月 時]：**

「没了……？」没有明白他的话「什么没了？」

**KP：**

三楼到四楼的出口处有着金属栅栏门。门上挂着黄铜的锁，已经生锈了。

_（[如月 時]：还有一个重型工具没有解锁，还要和汪汪一起拿取，hmmm）_

_（KP：w）_

**[如月 時]：**

「可以进去吗？」掏出黄铜钥匙，然而为保险起见还是先询问身旁的空。

**KP：**

「你想去的话。」他回答。

**[如月 時]：**

「回答我，你的办公室里有什么？」扳过他的肩膀，试图看向他的眼睛

**KP：**

他别过眼没有看你。

_（[如月 時]：是不是空空自杀在办公室……）_

**[如月 時]：**

「……」用钥匙打开门，牢牢拉着他的手腕，防止他做什么奇怪的行为

**KP：**

他任由你拉着手腕，闷不做声。

_（[如月 時]：他突然好乖，我有种不祥的预感……）_

**KP：**

你打开门后，来到了四楼。

眼前是一条走廊，在走廊靠近楼梯口的墙壁上有一个写着「办公重地，闲人免进」的字条。

**[如月 時]：**

看了眼字条，审视地观察他「真是恶趣味的通告。」

观察四楼走廊有什么内容，可以前去的地方，可以开的地图

**KP：**

你在四楼走廊四处查看着，你能注意到走廊尽头的就是写着「院长办公室」标识的门，门上贴了一张字条。

上面手写着「不要进来，可以吗？这是最后的请求」。

**[如月 時]：**

握着空的手腕，将字条摘下来捏在手里，递到他面前。

温柔地轻声问他「……你不想我进去吗？」

**KP：**

「……你已经做下决定，我也不好再拦着你了。」

他举起另一只手拨开你递给他的字条，「没关系，没必要了。」

**[如月 時]：**

「那你也不要做出伤害自己的行为」对他说。「若你伤害自己，也会伤害到我。」

**KP：**

他吸了一口气。

**[如月 時]：**

尝试推开门，还是轻轻打开一条缝，用手电照亮内部，观察房间内有什么内容

**KP：**

你发现自己打不开门。

**[如月 時]：**

尝试用黄铜钥匙开门

**KP：**

这个门上没有插入式的锁，你能看出这是一个指纹锁。

**[如月 時]：**

拉了拉空的手腕，询问他的意思。

**KP：**

他自暴自弃似的反手抓住你的手，把你的食指按在指纹锁上。

「……还能是谁？」

门发出「滴」的一声。

_（[如月 時]：怎么……？？？？是时哥的指纹？？？）_

_（KP：w）_

_（[如月 時]：难道门后是破碎的时哥的身体？被他收起来……）_

_（KP：wwwwwwwwww倒也没有）_

_（[如月 時]：？？？？）_

**[如月 時]：**

「你……」十分震惊地看着自己的指纹竟然能打开他办公室的锁。观察是自己哪只手的指纹

**骰娘：** KP掷出了：1D2=2

**KP：**

是右手。

_（[如月 時]：可是，可是，那他平时出入办公室要……竟然是右手）_

_（KP：为什么呢w）_

_（[如月 時]：他不是把他自己改造成我了吧……可怕……）_

_（KP：你个小脑瓜每天都在想什么离奇故事……）_

_（[如月 時]：可是，可是，指纹诶呜呜呜呜，他平时出入办公室要怎么办……带着时哥的断手？？）_

**[如月 時]：**

反手握住他的手腕，进入他的办公室。

**KP：**

这是一间再普通不过的办公室，配备了标准的办公书柜、办公桌、靠背椅和待客用的黑色皮沙发，几乎看不到什么私人物品。

这类深红棕色为底的木制家具，嵌入了空无一人的这个办公室。

和它温柔好脾气的主人不同，给人沉闷的印象。

靠近办公桌的地面上，散落着很多被烧干的灰烬。

有什么人安静地趴在办公桌上。

_（[如月 時]：空哥是不是在这里寻死了……）_

**[如月 時]：**

走过去看那个人

**KP：**

那里的人正是空医生本人。

他安静地趴在办公桌上睡着了，手上捏着当年属于你的手机。

一个内部药物被推空的针管躺在旁边的桌面上，桌子上还有一只小小的手术刀，和一个装饰怪异的金色多面体。

**[如月 時]：**

拿起针管尝试判断是什么药物，查看一下空医生的动脉静脉是否有新鲜注射痕迹，手术刀上是否有血迹

**KP：**

「对不起啊，不是祭司的人要想进入狭间，确实需要一点，」你身边的他捏了捏手指，「付出。」

**[如月 時]：**

「你……」

**KP：**

针管上标示着「小暮制药麻醉剂」。

他的手腕上确实有注射的痕迹，手术刀则非常干净。

_（[如月 時]：啊，他）_

**[如月 時]：**

检查空医生身上是否有其他伤口，麻醉剂注射是否过量

**KP：**

似乎并没有其他伤口。

_（[如月 時]：他用这个把自己麻醉了，精神波动？）_

_（[如月 時]：可手术刀和多面体……）_

**[如月 時]：**

「手术刀，用来做什么？」捏起干净的手术刀，同时指了指旁边的金色多面体「这又是什么……？」想起之前Towa的日记「难道是……水晶？」

**KP：**

麻醉剂上标示着「请注意用量，一次使用最多不超过1/2」，但这支麻醉剂显然被用完了。

**[如月 時]：**

「你………」

_（[如月 時]：他这是自尽了）_

_（KP：没死全放心）_

**KP：**

「手术刀，是我的私心……至于这个金色的，这是钥匙。」

他回答，「可以用来开通往地下二层的门，你可以去找他啦。」

**[如月 時]：**

「你对自己做了什么……？」

狠狠攥住他的手腕，同时回忆这柄手术刀是否是自己当初用来自尽的手术刀。

**KP：**

很明显是的。

「做什么嘛，突然这么凶……」他吓了一大跳。

**[如月 時]：**

「你，你……」

亲眼目睹为自己付出如此代价的空，同时再次重见自己自尽时使用的遗物，一时语塞，无法言语。

**KP：**

「我？」他笑容满面地看着你。

**[如月 時]：**

「都对自己做了什么——你这笨蛋。」

想起自己曾经只能束手无策地面对死去的妻儿，以及明明想要拯救养子却犯下的罪，又看向眼前这个再一次尝试死在自己面前的人，不由得情不自禁把他拉过来抱住。

同时视线落在桌上的手术刀刀刃上，苦涩地想到那把残忍的手术刀，竟然这么多年来都被他这样小心地收着

「这种东西，你竟然还留着……」

_（[如月 時]：哇他好深情……呜呜呜，时哥感动）_

_（[如月 時]：时哥你，唉，你康康，这就是死后的世界……）_

**KP：**

你突然的行为让他沉默了一会，接着你感觉到自己背上覆上了一双手臂。

非常温柔的、几乎是属于朋友的，克制的拥抱。

「我是……很卑鄙的人。」

良久，他语速缓慢地说，「就连这些东西，都是我从他手里抢过来的，本来是属于他的触媒。」

_（[如月 時]：？？？那么汪汪握着啥啊）_

_（[如月 時]：汪汪？？？）_

**KP：**

「我什么也没有做，只是一直在旁边看着……你的身体被修复，灵魂被引来，都是他做的事情。我害他见不到你了。」

「可是我无论如何也……」

他的声音带上一丝微不可查的哭腔，「虽然没有那个立场，但是我也想努力一次的。」

**[如月 時]：**

「不。卑鄙的人……是我。」

在他耳边低声说，一遍一遍重复。「对不起。留下这种回忆，留下你们……对不起。」

_（[如月 時]：呜呜呜呜呜空空）_

**KP：**

「我是帮凶啊，那些死掉的人，是我压下了他们的死讯，欺骗公众、庇护那孩子，让那些痛苦的灵魂得不到安息的人，是我。」

「最开始为小暮家那群疯子和那孩子牵线搭桥的也是我……没有我，就不会有人犯下这样的罪行。」

**[如月 時]：**

「我知道……我都知道」轻轻拍着他的背，轻声回答他。

手指抚摸他的后脑进行安慰——记得这是当初和他一起在医学院求学，每次他面对要求苛刻的医学教授布置的地狱课题、想寻求我的帮助而对我露出这种要哭的表情的时候，原本被我用来开玩笑般安抚他的动作。

「不是你的错……不是你的错。」把他的脑袋按在自己肩膀上。

让他如果想哭，可以不那么丢脸地闷在我肩头他自己的白大褂布料里。

**KP：**

「除了祭司和在生与死之间徘徊的将死之人，其他人是无法以灵的身份，与狭间中的灵对话的。如果我不这么做的话，就会找不到你了，你就要再次在我眼前，和其他人有幸福的最后吧。」

他咬着牙，「……我很自私啊，真的不是什么好人。」

「旁观了这种麻药的注入，夺走了那些人临终幸福的我，却有这样安稳的最后，实在讽刺。」

**[如月 時]：**

「对不起……对不起。」收紧胳膊，紧紧抱住他「别这样说。你没有错，他也没有……错的是我。」

「——不会让你死的。」在他耳边说。「我会好好把你带出去。那孩子也一样。」

「……愿意跟我一起走吗？」

**KP：**

你感受到胸前有些力道，他推开了你。

「为什么……？是我害了他。」他望着你。

**[如月 時]：**

看着他，并没有强迫他的意思，但仍对他张开双臂

「不……是我害了你们。」盯着他的眼睛，神色郑重地说「明明身为治病救人的医生，却一手造成这一切，让你们至今都活在痛苦中。」

「现在，就像你们想救我一样，」试探性地向他走近一步「我也想救你们——两人都是。」

「——请务必给我这样的机会。」

**KP：**

「……行了行了。」他笑出声，「又不是小朋友，整天要抱抱。」

**[如月 時]：**

「刚才还哭唧唧的家伙，有资格说谁是小朋友？」放下手臂，挑起眉看他

_（[如月 時]：他真的好可怜嘛，想抱抱他 ><）_

_（[如月 時]：空哥抱起来肯定手感很舒服……蓬蓬松松软绵绵）_

**KP：**

「想救我的话，先出去再说吧，我不管了。」他飞快地给了你一个抱抱。

**[如月 時]：**

「想想以前你那些被教授们为难的医科作业，最后是谁帮你写完的？」

揉揉他的脑袋，从他办公桌上抽出一张纸巾递给他「喂，擦一擦，难看的鼻涕流出来了。」

_（[如月 時]：你不管了？？？笑死，KP灵魂RP空哥）_

_（[如月 時]：感觉这个空哥又恢复了北京风味……）_

**KP：**

「…………」他无比嫌弃地看着你递给他的纸巾，「只有眼泪……一点点。」

他接过纸巾飞快地在眼睛上擦了几下。

_（[如月 時]：呜呜呜，空哥名场面……这段空空RP的好好哦，感动，感动 ><）_

_（KP：wwww）_

_（[百百in不会唱rap被医生超度]：呜哇）_

_（[如月 時]：时哥地下室还防着他= =时哥你反省一下……）_

_（KP：w）_

**[如月 時]：**

「有介意我查看的地方吗？」看他擦完眼睛，指指他的办公室周围

**KP：**

「介意你看的地方都被烧掉了，没什么，你随便看吧。」他退开一步示意你可以自由查看。

_（[如月 時]：所以他在现实医院办公室里烧，但他怎么会出现在地下室的血库呢）_

_（KP：其实他就是要把他印象里所有涉及邪教的书都烧了）_

_（[如月 時]：可他一开始出现在血库，现实却在4楼？传送地点不定是吗）_

_（KP：烧完楼上的，自裁，溜下去烧楼下的。他就是正常走下去了，在你去医院的那段时间）_

_（[如月 時]：自裁了还能遛下去？？哦那是自裁后，他来到狭间，然后他溜下去。传送点还是4楼）_

_（KP：差不多）_

_（[如月 時]：在狭间做的事，能反映到现实吗？还是说这里是现实和幻象的参半）_

_（KP：能，除了对肉体本身碰不了以外。是的）_

_（[如月 時]：那他在狭间烧书，现实里的书也被烧了）_

_（[如月 時]：啊明白，这个就很日本人……たそがれ）_

_（KP：是ww）_

_（[如月 時]：就是这个世界和另一个世界相遇的时候，两边都在。可以可以，很好很好，XPXP，大呼内行）_

_（KP：w）_

_（[如月 時]：我想想接下来怎么行动。反正他现在毛被撸顺，但那个选择点还没到……不是汪汪要闹吧）_

_（KP：汪汪也不至于，那个点在ending）_

_（[如月 時]：手机和手术刀我是不是不能碰，碰了触媒他握不住，他就要消失？那就留给他作为回忆？）_

_（KP：你可以在他手里操作）_

**[如月 時]：**

收起金色多面体，然后握住他的手，打开自己当年的手机，尝试是否可以开机

_（KP：其实就是天剑的小钥匙）_

_（[如月 時]：啊……懂）_

_（[如月 時]：离谱，是不是后面还有精力果）_

**KP：**

手机开机了，停留在锁屏界面，需要输入密码。

**[如月 時]：**

输入Towa

**KP：**

手机应声打开。

**[如月 時]：**

康康手机里的内容是否有改变

**KP：**

你过个图书馆

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行图书馆鉴定：D100=69/80成功

**KP：**

你查找了手机，发现备忘录里有一条自己没见过的留言。

_（[如月 時]：空哥：肚子空空，画饼做梦，如何放轻松？天天献祭KPI……）_

**[如月 時]：**

查看留言

**KP：**

> 能进来这里，看到这里的人只有你。
> 
> 这或许证明我失败了吧。
> 
> 无论如何尝试，你或许都会想起他。
> 
> 无论如何尝试，都无法将你留下。
> 
> 对不起，还是被我藏起来了，重要的触媒，明明是属于他的东西。不想被另外的人拿着，原谅我的自私吧。
> 
> 如果你没有看到我，就进入了这里，那么就请让我安静地一个人结束，算是以和你一样的方式。
> 
> 放着不管的话，狭间就会这么消失。
> 
> 你是我最重要的、也是最后的患者。
> 
> 为了治疗你，这是我最后能做的事情。
> 
> 看到了他的罪行后，仍然愿意和他在一起的话，就拿上通往地下室的钥匙。
> 
> 原本若有祭司的引导，在镜发光时，与祭司牵着手穿过去，就能回到属于活人的世界。
> 
> 但现在，祭司的灵没能进入狭间。
> 
> 如果不是强行从内部打破镜子，是无法出去的。
> 
> 最后的最后，如果你成功了。
> 
> 我做了太多错事，不要唤醒我，请就让我这样去往地狱。

这就是简短的留言内容了。

_（[如月 時]：所以是要唤醒他？不想让他去地狱的话）_

_（KP：你现在碰不到他）_

_（[如月 時]：唉他这是，何必呢……好可怜……）_

_（KP：赎罪嘛……是医生却做了害人事）_

_（[如月 時]：理念和当初丁香时一样，萨苏噶同级生）_

_（KP：死法也是那种会带来痛苦的麻药。等价偿还这样，虽然一人换多人……）_

_（[如月 時]：汪汪最后竟还输在智商上……不愧是汪×）_

_（KP：笑死）_

**[如月 時]：**

看一眼手机屏保

**KP：**

屏保没被改动过。

**[如月 時]：**

叹口气，把屏保换成自己和Towa和空三人的合照

_（[如月 時]：汪汪：为什么会这样呢）_

_（KP：汪汪：很突然）_

**KP：**

他盯着你换了屏保，「……你这是……？」

**[如月 時]：**

「闭嘴。这是我的手机。」

握着空医生的手，在里面留下新的留言。

**KP：**

空医生无语地看到你突然冷漠起来，显然没接收到你的角色扮演癖好。

_（[如月 時]：这是对空哥说的。留言让我想想）_

_（KP：笑死，我还以为你留言一句祖安怪话）_

_（[如月 時]：感觉这么做挺合理……？毕竟他付出了很多，而让他最后握着喜欢的人和其他人合照的手机死去，也太惨了）_

_（KP：空哥圈外人……很普通的vanilla人……）_

_（[如月 時]：笑死）_

_（KP：点头，汪汪被背刺了）_

_（[如月 時]：但对阿时来说，两个人他都伤害过，这两个人也都为他付出了代价。虽然汪汪是更疯点，但空哥也……而且解锁密码还是Towa没有变）_

_（KP：地下室的汪汪打了个喷嚏：谁在背刺？谁？）_

_（[如月 時]：他会觉得对空哥过于愧疚，阿时并不是一个爱情至上时……）_

_（KP：可以可以）_

_（[如月 時]：当初他搞汪汪也不是为爱情为享受，而是为父心，不想再看到自己亲近的人死在面前。所以无论做什么背德之事，只要能救他身边的人，他都愿意尝试。换成空哥感觉他也一样，毕竟丁香时PTSD之源是老婆孩子在自己面前死去，自己完全束手无策只能看着。所以假如当初是空哥得了汪汪那种病，而汪汪正常，阿时可能也会那样对空哥×）_

_（KP：kp有get，到只是汪汪之后要看到了可能暴跳一小会。当然空哥爽了）_

_（[如月 時]：没事，汪汪是S×）_

_（[如月 時]：汪汪之后看到？？？ ED之后吗？？？）_

_（KP：xs，结局以后吧。本里应该看不到的）_

_（[如月 時]：汪汪：提供）_

_（[如月 時]：但汪汪的确会不开心……我想想，这里有点难）_

_（KP：汪汪：很突然，你有别的小甜甜了）_

_（[如月 時]：主要这里空空刚才哭唧唧，阿时有点心软，觉得这样还让死去的空哥握着自己和别人合照的手机有点离谱。但看空哥的反应也没有很感动？？？阿时：很气）_

_（KP：空哥就是普通中年社畜，有点震撼于你的开放……朝九晚九拿工资的邪教徒）_

_（[如月 時]：但是当初用BDSM来治疗汪汪心理疾病，是空哥给时哥的建议？？）_

_（KP：心理医生嘛，真正学了，反而看得很淡，放到自己身上怪怪的）_

_（[如月 時]：等，我这并不是说要三人行的意思？？？）_

_（KP：什么……你不是吗？？）_

_（[如月 時]：不是，在这种情况下考虑三人行？？？是说他们两个都是重要之人的意思）_

_（KP：哦…………）_

_（[如月 時]：没有，没有，你不要想歪，这个屏保是重要之人，以前是老婆孩子，后来是汪汪。现在汪汪空哥都很重要。不是要搞的人，不是不是）_

**KP：**

可以可以，那空医生CtrlZ了之前的无语，他突然很感动。

_（[如月 時]：不是黄图屏保，不是不是）_

_（[如月 時]：三楼特护病房阿时手动了动，然后自己把暴躁的手按住了）_

**[如月 時]：**

想一下留言

_（KP：你想）_

_（[如月 時]：我留：我来，我见，我征服×）_

_（KP：空：？）_

**[如月 時]：**

在备忘录里那条空的留言之上，新建了一条留言。

> 我来到了这里。
> 
> 我看到，明白和想起了一切。
> 
> 知道了你和Towa所为，也了解了你们所为的初衷。
> 
> 身为错误本源的我，和因我而犯下错误的你们，是共犯者。
> 
> 很抱歉。暂时还无法让你就这样去往地狱。
> 
> 我仍要唤醒你。
> 
> 你们从来都不是手段。你们从来都只是目的。
> 
> 倘若我真的从这里走出，违反世间原初法则，活着回到那个世界。
> 
> 届时，若是失去你们，失去一切目的的我——也将无法生存。
> 
> 拜托了。
> 
> 你是和我犯下同样罪过的共犯。
> 
> 那么也请和我一起，将共犯者的身份，贯彻至终末的尽头。

写完后合上手机。

**KP：**

手机仍然安稳地握在空医生手里。

_（[如月 時]：他有什么反应）_

**KP：**

「……这种话居然用留言说出来吗。」他伸手，手指插进自己一侧的刘海，「服了你了。」

「放心好了，这个剂量下去，短时间内应该不会死。」

**[如月 時]：**

「手段不重要，只要目的本人知道我说过什么就可以。」看他一眼。

_（[如月 時]：那个手术刀他还期期艾艾想留着吗？他想就留给他……他不想我就拿着）_

_（KP：其实留下一个触媒就足够）_

**KP：**

「我知道了，我知道了……我会帮你的。」

他举起双手作出投降的姿势，「就算说不定你自己都不愿意战斗……我也帮你吧。」

_（[如月 時]：BOSS是汪汪！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！天啊）_

_（[如月 時]：你让我打汪汪吗？？？？？？？？）_

_（KP：w是怎样呢）_

_（[如月 時]：是汪汪啊！！！！！！！！狂化汪汪……你，你，你……）_

_（KP：摊手）_

_（[如月 時]：不是约好要一起好好做人的吗？？？）_

_（KP：又不会死……（撇嘴）_

_（[如月 時]：空哥不需要额外武器了吧？）_

_（KP：不需要了）_

**[如月 時]：**

将手中握住的手术刀丢进垃圾桶，拿起桌上自己原本的那把「这件承载过太多痛苦的东西，你们留着怕也用不好——物归原主吧。」

看下院长办公室的办公书柜，书桌，椅子和沙发，灰烬有什么好康

**KP：**

非常普通的办公室和灰烬。

**[如月 時]：**

「你不哭鼻子就谢天谢地。」对他说「眼泪都擦干净了？那么走吧」

_（[如月 時]：虽然他哭哭好可爱，但阿时是D（点头）_

_（KP：嘻）_

**KP：**

「你拿着，行，只是你可别把这个往自己身上捅了啊。」他快步跟上你，在后面絮絮叨叨。

**[如月 時]：**

「啰嗦。只要你们两个不做出格的事，它会如现在一样干净，并一直保持干净下去。」

_（[如月 時]：我们直接去地下二层？四层没有好康了吧）_

_（KP：是）_


	4. Chapter 4

**[如月 時（きさらぎ とき）]：**

查看电梯是否有电

**KP：**

电梯的指示灯已经灭了，看上去是打不开的。

**[如月 時]：**

和空直接来到地下一层

**KP：**

你们来到了地下一层。

楼梯间通往地下二层的入口处被巨大而怪异的金色装置锁上了，里面有一个大凹槽，似乎可以置入什么多面体。

**[如月 時]：**

将之前从电梯门上获得的纸条给空看「虽然问过，但还是再确认一次：要在Towa陪同下才能拿取的重型工具是否还在这里？能派上什么用场吗？」

「另外，『强行从内部打破镜子』——镜子又在哪？」

**KP：**

「那个其实是提醒维修工不要随便出入地下二层的标示，毕竟我们做的东西还是很见不得人的。」

「镜子就在下面。」他手往门上指了指。

**[如月 時]：**

「好。」对他点点头「还有什么你觉得在进门前我需要知道的，趁现在还没打开这扇门，都告诉我。」

**KP：**

「……你做好心理准备，那孩子现在状态应该不太好。」他闷闷地说。

_（[如月 時]：如果是PC，感觉他不会拿武器，会完全不反抗，任凭狼崽子挠空血）_

_（KP：也可以，你进去就知道了w）_

**[如月 時]：**

看下空手里是否还提着警棍

**KP：**

他把警棍提在手上。

_（[如月 時]：汪汪看到我们两个提着武器进来，是不是要疯掉……）_

_（KP：你可以试试看w）_

**[如月 時]：**

让空把警棍收进白大褂，自己的长刀也藏在白大褂里。告诉空，就算那孩子状态糟糕，但不到万不得已，也不要对那孩子使用武器。

**KP：**

空医生对你点了点头。

**[如月 時]：**

让空走在自己身后

**KP：**

他收起警棍走在你后面，「再怎么说都是很危险的，你小心些。」

**[如月 時]：**

从口袋中掏出金色多面体，嵌入身前凹槽。

同时左手将当初那柄自尽用的手术刀握住，藏在袖中。如果那孩子真的有什么超出的行为，决定用这个来威胁他，让他恢复清醒。

_（[如月 時]：唉但阿时当初肯为汪汪自尽，怎么会攻击儿子，不可能不可能……上次他就因为给儿子造成伤害良心过不去才自裁，感觉他死也不可能攻击儿子的）_

_（KP：你下去就知道w）_

**KP：**

那个金色的多面体在置入凹槽后，诡异地旋转了一下，门应声而开。

**[如月 時]：**

将门打开一条缝，用手电查看其中，先不进去

**KP：**

你眼前只有一条狭长的通道，是弯曲的，你看不清它的全貌。通道墙壁上是各种管道，看起来就像是维修通路。

**[如月 時]：**

走进去，示意空跟紧。用手电照亮通路，脚步放轻地前进。聆听一下是否能听到什么声音。

**KP：**

由于距离很远，需要投掷聆听惩罚骰。

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行惩罚骰检定：D100=96[惩罚骰：4]=96/80大失败

_（KP：？）_

_（[如月 時]：那、那我用大成功抵消……）_

**[如月 時]：**

拉空哥也骰一个……

**骰娘：** KP进行惩罚骰检定：D100=65[惩罚骰：5]=65

**KP：**

那你们听到通道深处传来水滴的滴答声，在某种巨大而空洞的空间里悠悠回响。

_（[如月 時]：水滴？？血…）_

**[如月 時]：**

轻手轻脚地继续向前走，将那张写有如月Towa的字条紧紧握在手心

**KP：**

通道是呈螺旋状向下延伸的，随着你们的行进，通道显得越来越粗糙简陋，最后一段就是随便挖出来的而已。

墙壁和地面上镶嵌着一些蓝绿色的晶石，发出渗人的绿光，借助这些绿光可以勉强看清通道内的情况。

**[如月 時]：**

观察通道内情况

**KP：**

你注意到水滴声越来越近，在经过了某一个拐弯后空间骤然变得明朗，你们最终走到了通道的尽头。

**[如月 時]：**

观察四周空间有什么异样

**KP：**

这是一个巨大的地下空间。

绿色晶石布满了空间的四周，它们放出强烈的绿光，整个室内的情况都可以被看清。

这个空间中央立着一个巨大的椭圆形镜子，远远看去可以看到镜子上有一些黑红色的痕迹。

_（[如月 時]：夜光石？？王城地下……）_

**KP：**

挡在镜子前的，是一人高的黑影。

在绿光的照射下变成了墨绿色。

它看起来就像你们之前遇到的黑影，可又有些不一样。

身躯看起来就是一团不定型的气体，但又莫名给人粘稠的感觉。

确实有着类似人类的形状，但本该是五官的地方已经扭曲成为了一团不可名状之物，其双手部位上有漆黑的利爪，上面还有黑雾缠绕，这些黑雾穿过镜子，连向镜子对面的人的手心。

在镜子的对面，就是你记忆中的养子。

他几乎整个身体贴在镜前，周围被镜中涌出的黑色浓雾缠绕着。

身旁的数十个血瓶均已经用完，掉在地上。

他看上去艰难地保持着清醒，正在使用自己手腕上的血液，动作带着挥之不去的疲惫，用伤口涌出的鲜血让镜子保持湿润，血液顺着镜子的表面滴落至地面。

完全可以被称为形容枯槁的一副样子，因为失血，身体上多处泛起乌青。

即使如此，散乱在额前的褐色的碎发下，他的双眼仍是惊人的明亮。

他的手死死地抓住涌动的黑雾，似乎就算死去，也会一直紧握下去，不让黑影逃离。

目睹了诡异的仪式与黑影，请进行sancheck1/1d4。

**骰娘：** [如月 時]的理智检定结果：65/66=成功你的理智值减少1=1点，当前剩余65点

_（[如月 時]：所以黑影是什么，我的魂魄？汪汪的魂魄？他是不是抓错了人……）_

_（KP：你猜w）_

_（[如月 時]：需要从内部打破镜子，但又要和祭司一起牵着手穿过去？）_

_（KP：本来是的，如果祭司在狭间内部的话。但现在他不在里面，里面的人就只能强行打破镜子）_

_（[如月 時]：但祭司不在，我们从这边打破镜子，会不会就回不去了？不穿过镜子，又怎么回到原来的世界？）_

_（KP：从内部打破走出去就可以）_

_（[如月 時]：从这边呼唤汪汪能听到吗？但黑影也会察觉的）_

_（KP：你试试。其实不管怎么样，黑影都要打的）_

_（[如月 時]：主要他连着汪汪，PC现在不知道这个东西是什么，能不能伤害他。如果伤害他也伤害汪汪的话……）_

_（KP：你可以问w）_

**[如月 時]：**

再次见到曾经无比熟悉的养子的脸，刚才在特护病房回想起的旧时记忆，以及在狭间穿行时目睹和被告知的惊人事实一起涌入脑海。

回想起自己曾经的所为，以及后来他为了自己的所为，那本记载他内心的笔记和留在大门上小心翼翼的字条。

痛苦，耻辱，不安，茫然，内疚，负罪感，以及强烈的思念难解难分地纠缠在一起。

然而看到那孩子现在形容枯槁，血流不止的模样，心中属于「父亲」对孩子无法割舍的保护情感凌驾了头脑中混沌的漩涡，一瞬即在所有感情中占据顶峰。

双手颤抖得无法克制，但仍强迫自己看着那孩子的脸，一步步走向他，口中轻声呼唤「……Towa？」

**KP：**

似乎是听到了你的声音，他眼睛睁大了，一直低着头、看着手上的黑雾的他，缓缓抬起头，向你们这边看过来。

「谁在叫我？这个声音，好熟悉。」他的嘴唇开合起来，声音极为微弱，卡在嗓子里听起来有些嘶哑。

**[如月 時]：**

「Towa。」走向镜中养子，颤抖从指尖顺着血液蔓延进声音里「……是我。」

**KP：**

他好像是想努力捕捉自己视野里的究竟是什么一般，眯着眼睛看向逐渐走近的你。

「我看不清，但是，金色？」他喃喃着，「是您吗？」

**[如月 時]：**

走近他，低声地连声呼唤「是我，是我……Towa。」

看到他现在模样，内心仿佛被刀刃缓缓割开伤口。

**KP：**

执着地向他靠近的你，几乎在耳边回响的你的话，唤醒了他对这个声音的记忆。

「是您，是，幻觉？我成功了吗，这一次我成功了吗？」

_（[如月 時]：我十分不想用肝肠寸断这个词，但现在的场合让我产生了时哥会有这个感觉的联想，果然汪汪才是他本命……）_

**KP：**

「不行，不能输给妄想，还不能结束。」他的手握成拳，更多的血液从被绷紧的手腕伤口中涌出。

_（KP：w）_

_（[如月 時]：什么，他又分不清冷热水了吗×）_

**[如月 時]：**

继续靠近他，尝试呼唤那孩子混沌的意识，感到眼前场景和多年前那个房间中的有一瞬间重叠，脑海中空白了一刹那

「是我，你的父亲。我在这里……」

「你为什么要这样做？我分明对你犯下过无法饶恕的罪……」

**KP：**

他在幽幽绿光中显得异常明亮、实则昏暗而空洞的眼睛，就像是看到什么令人惊异的事情一样，瞳孔骤然收缩。

「我成功了……您回来了。」他说出这句话时，语调并没有多少欣喜，更像是在试图确认这个事实本身。「我成功了，我成功了。」

**[如月 時]：**

「你这孩子，究竟是……」望着养子那张长大后有些陌生、但仍令自己倍感熟悉和思念的脸，站在他面前，眼神悲哀地凝视着他「我明明已经——」

**KP：**

「我不会放弃的，」他摇了摇头，那张疲惫的脸上露出了苦涩的笑容，「——可是我不在那里。」

「明明眼前就是您，我却去不到您所在的地方。」

「怎么办，怎么办才好？明明就差一步了，那个家伙，来坏事……」

他声音里带上了一丝愤恨。

_（[如月 時]：？？？？天，修罗场）_

_（[如月 時]：阿时猫猫头大）_

**KP：**

「祭司不在里面的话，没有办法把您引回此世，我所付出的一切究竟为什么，要在这里被毁掉呢。」

他抬起头试图凝视你，「被夺走触媒，无法进去……只能以这样的样子，没有理智地徘徊在那边。」

**[如月 時]：**

「你想……让我回去吗？」想起自己手上曾沾满了这孩子的血，不确定地声音发抖地问道「那天我对你——经历过那些，你却还……」

**KP：**

「我不要什么更称职的父亲，不管怎么样，我只要您，只要有您在就够了。」

他摇了摇头，「我好想，我做梦都在想，可是您怎么回来？」

**[如月 時]：**

「我分明那样伤害过你，你……」

脑海中的回忆令自己喘不过气来，无法说服自己就这样跨过理智的障碍。并不认为如今的自己还有资格到那孩子身边去，只好无奈地笑笑

「哪怕我回去……或许也只能给你带来伤害吧。」

_（[如月 時]：等下再告诉汪汪打碎镜子的事w）_

_（KP：w）_

_（[如月 時]：阿时现在只看到了汪汪的日记，他应该会想听汪汪亲口说出对他的判决，本人的话更有说服力w不然阿时感觉也不太确定是不是要回去，毕竟PC不知道自己的命和汪汪连着）_

_（[不会唱rap被医生超度]：哇啊，要到战斗轮了吗）_

_（[如月 時]：呜呜其实是我想看S乖汪……）_

**KP：**

「就算带来伤害也无所谓，什么都无所谓，就算那些事情真的是您做的，我也会很高兴地接受一切。」

「何况并不是您做的，被虚无缥缈的存在夺取了心智，那种情况下做出的事，怎么可以算在您头上。」

**[如月 時]：**

「但终究是这双原本应将你从童年深渊中拉出来的手，这双原本应温柔对待你的医生的手……那样伤害了你。」目光越发内疚地看向他「你为我付出了如此沉重的代价，倘若最终换来的只是更多伤害……」

_（[如月 時]：不要快进名场面，你让汪汪论破他爸吧w空哥论破回旋镖）_

_（KP：？？？？我是kp！）_

**KP：**

「伤害已经够多了，可是不介意更多一点。」血液的滴答声几乎掩盖了他微弱的回答，「我喜欢您。所以您所做的任何事情，于我都是礼物。比起您带来的痛苦，在这个没有您存在的世界里，我才更加如坠地狱。」

**[如月 時]：**

「不，我对那天的事仍有着清楚的记忆。就算之前没有印象是我被夺去了心智，但那天我对你所做的一切……」苦涩地摇摇头「无法解释，没有辩驳。我犯了错，无可释罪。」

**KP：**

「果然您就是您呢。可是，就算您是罪人，我也比您犯下了更多哦。」他语气温和，像在哄小孩一样。

_（[如月 時]：空哥：冷冷的狗粮在我脸上胡乱地拍）_

_（[如月 時]：需要论破提示吗，KP……）_

_（KP：谁是kp！我！…………）_

_（KP：你提示……）_

_（KP：呜呜你提示……）_

**KP：**

「好冷……一个人在这边，很孤独。如果就这么死去，也是自食恶果，夺去了那么多人临终的安宁，我也要这样，就这么找不到您的身影，痛苦地死去了。」

「虽然为您而死是一种幸福，我不怕死，我只怕死了以后就再也见不到您了。」

血液滴落在地上的间隔越来越长。

_（[如月 時]：我感觉论破点不应该是阿时为了可怜汪汪才过去。虽然汪汪血滴漏得可怜，但阿时并不是完全为了汪汪而存在的，他也有独立人格。如果只是一味心疼儿子的话，他过去之后也会信仰动摇，从而再次陷入往复循环）_

_（[如月 時]：现在汪汪像个想要糖吃的小孩，只是诉说自己的痛苦，没有考虑他爸到底怎么想。盲目唤醒原本就不想活的他爸，已经算是强迫爸比的个人意志，他还弄出这么多血淋淋的代价，爸比很难不痛心……站在阿时的角度想想的话，如果自己是需要儿子这么痛苦、做出这么疯狂的事才能换回的存在，那么就算回到那个世界，他也会承受不了这种思想枷锁的×）_

_（KP：没，他是单纯不知道时爸比是可以过去的，他没空哥那么聪明（））_

_（[如月 時]：而且爸比大概会觉得，造成汪汪这一切行为的都是自己……毕竟汪汪从小是他收养和养大，也算是自己让好端端的汪汪变成这样的。所以他之前跟空哥反复说自己不值得）_

_（[如月 時]：感觉论破点还是共犯者：如果这些并不是一个人的罪，或者表明自己和爸比在这件事上同罪，或者作为受害者，自己提出让阿时偿还的方式。也就是说犯错没关系，但想死不可以。已经给我带来这么多痛苦了，你要怎么偿还我呢？你自己死了很爽，但我呢……那种感觉？）_

_（KP：……这么狠）_

_（[如月 時]：反正让爸比觉得过去也是可以的，就行）_

_（KP：好，汪汪说这玩意需要话术，我想想怎么合理化）_

_（KP：阿雅，阿雅……还记得我是kp吗）_

_（[如月 時]：总之跟三船一样（？心态上成为同伴，不做单边贸易。大家都在一条贼船上，妥了）_

_（[如月 時]：再说汪汪那天，大概也不是不爽的……他对BDSM这件事不仅心甘情愿，也是渴望的= =所以阿时现在自己一厢情愿说这是罪，但对汪汪而言却不是。如果这就是汪汪表现自己爱情的方式，是甜蜜，是所求，现在却被阿时说成是罪，那爸比就太自大了，也是对汪汪的不尊重）_

_（[如月 時]：反正就是……形成同伴感，一起承担一起面对，一起赎罪一起偿恶。虽然感觉这话应该是阿时对汪汪说，但现在的状况是汪汪要把他唤回去）_

_（[如月 時]：我RP下前面那几句，你让汪汪看着发挥就行，只要合理，阿时肯定过去……）_

_（KP：好，说服孤注一掷……？我怎么又变成pl了）_

**[如月 時]：**

「我也爱你……我的孩子。但我给你造成的伤害无以偿还。」

看了一眼自己的双手。虽然这双手如今光洁如新，但左手掌心传来的疼痛仍灼烧着皮肤般历历在目。

「那天，你一直哀求我别再给予更多伤害，我却依然对你……」

无法忘记的——哪怕穿越生死，终究无法忘记。

轻笑了下「也许正因为我，你才会变成今天这样。」

「我听说了。你结了婚，也舍弃了我赋予的姓。」

「既是已做过的事，再做起来便不会太难。」

「如今的你，比起为我而这样折磨自己，你可以选择完全把我放下。你长大了。有自己的人生，自己的选择，有没有我的更好的未来。」

「我这从一开始便不称职的父亲，或许就此从你的人生中彻底离开……才是对的。」

_（[不会唱rap被医生超度]：哈哈哈哈哈哈）_

_（[不会唱rap被医生超度]：困惑的kk）_

_（KP：我真的是kp吗，困惑）_

**[如月 時]：**

「你说的对。但这一切的根源，都是因为我。」温柔但眼神极度歉疚地看着他「如果不是为我……你永远不会犯下什么罪。」

「我不想让你如此。」

「身为父亲，我不愿让自己的孩子承受哪怕一丝一毫痛苦。」

痛苦地蹙紧眉心，Towa逐渐苍白的脸庞令自己感到内脏如同被撕裂的疼痛，但理智与感情交战的撕裂感则远胜于此。

「看到你为我付出这一切，若我还能若无其事地过去见你，我做不到……我做不到。」

「倘若你真的——」

难掩痛苦地看着那些低落在地上的血液，双手肉眼可见地颤抖着。

「那么，我怕是坠入地狱……也无法偿还自己的罪了。」

_（[如月 時]：好，你论破吧w）_

_（[如月 時]：结婚还是他心里过不去的坎w结婚，结婚……阿时喃喃地说）_

**KP：**

「不，只有这个，我一定要反驳您。虽然不能完全想起来那时的事情，但是我能肯定的是。」

他把身体前倾，额头贴在镜面上，仿佛这样就能离镜子之后的世界更加近一些。

「虽然在已经无路可走的此刻说，已经没有什么意义了。」

「但是那天留下的伤痕，想起来仍然是无比地令我幸福。」

_（[如月 時]：对对，脖子，脖子露出来）_

_（[如月 時]：一直在回忆，痛苦的甜蜜w（拉普了起来）_

_（KP：瞬间跳戏法扎）_

_（[如月 時]：拽回）_

_（[如月 時]：空空：我不应该在地底，我应该在……）_

_（[如月 時]：唉果然汪汪才是丁香时爸爸的本命，人在面对本命的时候都无法彻底冷静，踌躇几次，犹豫再三……某种层面上空哥输了×）_

_（[不会唱rap被医生超度]：你们又跑到了天明！）_

**KP：**

「膝盖是臣服，腹部是欲望，这里，」他向你偏过头，蹭了蹭自己的肩膀，把已经被冷汗浸透的衣服向下推了一点，将脖子上被绷带缠绕的地方完全暴露出来，「是生命。」

「全部都是您的所有物。痛苦之类的多多益善，只要您能给，我甘之如饴。」

_（[如月 時]：可以，可以，我好了）_

_（[如月 時]：还有结婚，结婚！自己埋的背刺，自己回收）_

_（[如月 時]：呜呜呜呜，都是爸比的呜呜呜）_

**[如月 時]：**

「你……这是？！」

哑然地后退一步，那些伤口像提醒着自己旧日所为般狰狞。

然而养子此刻额外惨白的脖颈上淡淡渗出的血迹，与和那天一样如出一辙地被小心翼翼用分毫不差的手法缠在脖子上的绷带，却令人难以移开视线。

想起自己曾在养子办公室里找到的那卷用剩下的绷带。

这孩子居然到今天都……

「竟然连我给你的伤口……也还留着？」

**KP：**

「说到底，我从来没有被您伤害过，除了您离开这件事让我痛苦至今。」

他扬起头看着天顶之上那曾经是妻子名下医院的地方。

「在没有您存在的世界里，我连这个珍贵的姓氏都可以舍弃，何况其他的一切。」

「现在想起来真的好难过啊，我不想那么勇敢的。如果是现在，在您所在的地方，要我冠上其他的姓氏，和您以外的什么人约定终身，我一定死死捂着不交出去，任何人都不行。」

_（[如月 時]：经过此役，习得物理技能「如何论破自杀者」）_

_（[如月 時]：姓名是牵引，也是枷锁，所以感觉对于汪汪可以舍弃自己留下的姓去结婚，阿时应该挺介意的w这个姓氏就跟他留给孩子的伤痕一样，是精神上的锁扣，然而儿子他……很随意就抛弃了www）_

**[如月 時]：**

「从来没有被我伤害过……吗。」

手指捏着口袋中从白大褂上摘下的名牌，用「小暮とわ」这个熟悉又陌生的名字天生拥有的尖锐棱角不断刺痛掌心。

**KP：**

「【这是我父亲的东西】…会这么告诉他们，绝对不会觉得难说出口，只要有您在，我就又重新变得胆小了啊。」

_（[如月 時]：你究竟做了什么哈哈哈哈）_

_（KP：汪汪：几天前的我在想什么呢）_

_（[如月 時]：而且有个很细节的点，感觉PC其实一直很在意。米多娜死之后，汪汪依旧是小暮Towa。一般死后应该就恢复自己的本姓了，所以汪汪仍然留着小暮这个姓，感觉他是非常不舍的。宁可继续贯着对方的姓氏，也要留恋死者）_

_（KP：其实现在就回去了，那个工作证还是他需要讨好小暮家其他的人，毕竟还要白嫖人家镜子）_

_（[如月 時]：但阿时会想：自己死了，他的姓，儿子很快就舍弃；米多娜死了，她的姓，儿子还念念不忘地留着……）_

_（[如月 時]：好柠檬啊……就算有理由，但挡不住柠檬）_

_（[如月 時]：他要是不介意这个，也不会这么爱他养子了（。不然你再抢救一下？）_

_（[如月 時]：膝盖是臣服，腹部是欲望，脖颈是生命那段好好哦，感觉可以从这里下手）_

_（KP：在打字在打字）_

_（[如月 時]：再为我冠上你的姓，再给我打上你的印记（）_

_（[不会唱rap被医生超度]：您是这个群的kp吗？阿雅忘记啦！）_

_（[如月 時]：平静快乐是吗？阿雅记住啦w）_

**[如月 時]：**

看着镜子另一侧的养子神色迷茫的模样「我之前也对另一个人说过，你变成这样……是我的责任，是我这个做父亲的责任。」

从那孩子口中吐出的言语虽然凌乱而疯狂，然而也仿佛泣血呼唤般伸出无形的手，将自己向镜子那一侧——那孩子所在的那一侧，声嘶力竭地拉扯。

**KP：**

「感觉无所适从，之后要怎么办才好？做了这么多坏事，要下地狱的吧。做出这些事的时候，从来没想过现在会这么害怕，如果您还能从那里出来……您会陪我一起吗？」

他空洞的目光停留在你脸上，「如果能和我一起，我们一起，我不想一个人面对这些，两个人的话，就不会害怕了。」

「因为记忆里哪里都找不到您，所以只能通过您留下的痕迹，来反复确认您的存在。」

他眯着眼睛笑了起来，「在别人心里挖出这么多的空洞，居然不留下来填满，就这样离开。所以是您的责任，您不陪着我的话，我绝对不会原谅您。」

「如果能出来的话，就来填满吧。再一次用您的姓氏来称呼我，把那些残存至今的空洞，用更多的、彼此相处的记忆来修补起来，一直修补到生命的最后。」他看上去已经快要睁不开眼睛了。

「可是现在，已经都是奢望了……」

_（[如月 時]：一个血滴漏竟然可以讲这么多话，真是血滴漏吗）_

_（[如月 時]：空空：……你们好了叫我）_

_（KP：ok了ok了，这个憨憨汪汪他是真不知道可以打碎镜子，还得靠空哥助攻）_

_（[如月 時]：我觉得汪汪这波可以！我让爸比找个台阶下……台阶我都想好了，就等汪汪这波）_

_（KP：嘻）_

_（[不会唱rap被医生超度]：呜哇，现在是不是结局的对线了（？;ω;`）！）_

_（KP：什么结局对线，什么模组结局对线是在考验kp？呜呜）_

**[如月 時]：**

「那天之后，我唯一内心时常感到害怕的，便是留下你。我为偿还自己的罪，将你一人留在这世上。无人指引，无人照料，无人温柔以待……」

终于将那枚铭牌掏了出来，端在手心，凝视上面反射出淡淡光泽的新的姓名。

「看到这个时，我原本以为你终于在这世间荆棘中成长起来。成长到足以放下我，放下过去的一切。你终于找到另一位愿以温柔之心待你的人，你终于没有我也可以继续走下去……我原本应该感到欣慰的。」

顿了顿，目光悲伤地看着那个名字。

「然而，我发现自己却竟然无法像一直以来自己所想的那样，以父亲之心来看待这被铭刻在你身上的——新的伤痕。」

「在看到那些被你藏在书本中的笔记之前，哪怕在这个充满虚像与幻觉的狭间，我依然感受到了穿透灵魂的寒冷——仿佛被一个人抛下的寒冷。」

看了看镜中的养子绝望的眼神，似乎看到了片刻之前在养子的办公室得知养子已婚消息后，颓然坐下的自己。

「被抛下，被独自留在这里，就是这种感觉吗……」

_（[如月 時]：你以为阿时看到结婚那里的反应是随便RP的吗！！都等着呢！！等着呢！！伏线回收！！）_

_（KP：你又背刺我！！）_

_（[如月 時]：可以直接打碎镜子吗？）_

_（KP：你跟黑影贴贴，会进战斗轮）_

_（[如月 時]：阿时可以把手贴在镜子上吗？）_

_（KP：可以）_

_（[如月 時]：战斗轮空哥帮忙吗？）_

_（KP：帮的）_

_（[如月 時]：空哥：啊？？叫我了？）_

_（KP：空哥：为什么会这样呢）_

**KP：**

「您全都看到了吗？那些笔记。」他咬着已经呈现出稀薄紫绀色的嘴唇。「我做的错事。」

**[如月 時]：**

「全部都看到了。你的笔记，你的字条，你的所为，还有我这副新的身体。」试探地将手轻轻覆在镜面上，深深注视那孩子的瞳孔「你为我所做的这一切……」

「想来，我不仅擅自亲手抹去了你的记忆，还通过抹杀你人生中自己的存在，来达成自己赎罪的私欲。」

垂下眼睛，目光闪烁，没有勇气直视养子那恳切而愈发苍白的脸

「身为明知任何人的生命都无法也不应该用自己这双手横加干涉的医者，我真是……太自大了。」

「令你抹去了无法想起的回忆，给你造成了难以愈合的伤痕，为你留下了如此痛苦的空洞……」

情不自禁向前又进了一步，试图将手伸出，穿透镜子，抚摸养子那缠着雪白绷带的脖颈，那经由那颗对自己思念之心而鼓动的血脉，那至今仍然顽强地鲜活着的「生命」

「如果，这个双手沾满过罪的血、你的血，身后累积着无数错误和白骨，甚至已不在你那个世界的我……还能填满你心底那些空洞的话。」

颤抖地将手凑近镜面，距离养子那双深青色的眼睛越来越近，越来越近。

「如果，不仅仅身为父亲，也还有机会能对你赎罪……」

「如果，在经历这些时间、这些错误、这一切疯狂之后，你还愿意，再次接受我的姓氏……」

捏紧了手中那张写着「如月とわ」的字条

「如果你还愿意，再次由我来填补你内心那些因我而起的空洞……」

**KP：**

「求之，不得……」他咬着牙，或许在极力保持清醒。

**[如月 時]：**

「那么，哪怕是这面镜子，这个狭间，或是任何拦在面前阻碍……」

想起当初以医者之身步入歧路，最终走向湮灭，以及现在重新踏上归路——哪怕踩着无辜者的鲜血也要回到那孩子身边去的路。

自己的一切改变，皆因那孩子而起。

倘若他在自己心中重要至此，那么再次为他做出改变，也是必然。

从医生的白色外套下抽出长刀，面向阻拦自己和养子间最后的屏障，那反射着浅浅绿光的镜面——缓缓举起。

「这次，就让我再次以父亲的身份——」

「为你铲除。」

_（[如月 時]：可以了，战斗轮吧）_

_（[如月 時]：这话怎么是我说呢……离谱）_

_（KP：好……呜好）_

_（[如月 時]：爸比好帅，心动，不愧是D，脑出爸比举起鬼神大剑）_

_（[如月 時]：黑影：什么，什么，怎么到我了？？？）_

_（KP：离谱）_

**KP：**

在你抽出刀对准镜面的一瞬间，其上翻卷着的黑雾抽搐着奔涌起来，那个不可名状的黑色人形缓缓转动头部看向你。

从它那里传来一阵低沉的怪声，察觉到了威胁一般，它迅速向你扑来。

**[如月 時]：**

「喂。」转向站在一旁的空。「成为优秀共犯者的时候到了。」

**KP：**

「好好，我还以为二位把我忘了！」空医生抽出警棍走到你边上。

战斗轮。

_（[如月 時]：我笑死，这个柠檬精……）_

_（KP：你敏捷多少）_

**骰娘：** 敏捷：70

_（KP：啊这，那看斗殴）_

_（[如月 時]：对抗吗）_

**骰娘：** 斗殴：77

_（KP：？你牛逼你先来）_

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行斗殴鉴定：D100=22/77困难成功

**KP：**

黑影反击

**骰娘：** KP进行35鉴定：D100=95/35失败

 **骰娘：** [如月 時]掷出了：1D4+2=2+2=4

_（[如月 時]：这黑影能不能跟老太一样随便乱斗就死了，话都说到这份上，黑影你好意思）_

**KP：**

你的刀砍到黑影身上，就像砍进了什么胶状物一样。

同时你听到一声痛呼，似乎是你养子发出的。

_（[如月 時]：啊？？？？？？？？？？）_

_（[如月 時]：你？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？）_

_（[如月 時]：不是，啊这，这，这什么情况）_

_（KP：没事，黑影凉了汪汪也不会死。你可以问他看看）_

_（[如月 時]：那继续砍他就对了？）_

_（KP：理论上是的）_

_（[如月 時]：理论上？？？？？？？）_

_（KP：黑影在的话，镜子就被黑雾保护着。你问汪汪嘛！）_

**[如月 時]：**

「Towa，很痛？」听到痛呼声，转头看向镜中的养子，目光焦灼。「这黑影……是你在狭间的『灵』？」

「镜子只能从我这边打破。不打破镜子，无法到你那边去。」

「告诉我该怎么做。」

**KP：**

「没……没关系，不痛……」你能看到他脸上滑下的冷汗，「这个是我的灵……没有触媒的话，就会变成这样子，在狭间之中徘徊，说不定还会攻击人。」

_（[如月 時]：啊，sync了。不愧是父子。highfive！！）_

_（KP：拍拍）_

**[如月 時]：**

「那么，击倒你的『灵』，你会受伤吗？」有些焦急地询问镜中的那孩子

**KP：**

「没关系，就算分灵死亡，我的肉体也不会受影响，顶多和这家伙共享感官。」他回答。

这时候空医生说话了。

「我们要击倒这个，打碎镜子，这样就算不需要你的指引，他也可以回去那边的世界。」

**[如月 時]：**

「原来如此，通过承受疼痛这种方式欢迎我回去吗……」

低头轻声笑笑，然后扫一眼镜中的养子，低声命令道「那么Towa可要做个乖孩子……好好忍耐才是。」

_（[如月 時]：回来了回来了，他带着长刀回来了）_

_（[如月 時]：空哥：我他妈真是倒了血霉……眼瞎了）_

**KP：**

「我会忍住的。」他用力地冲你点了点头，「不过你们要小心，我控制不住它，只能尽力牵制它的行动。一旦被祭司的灵攻击到，可是很……」

「总之打就行了吧！」空医生甩了甩警棍。

空的回合，攻击黑影

**骰娘：** KP进行斗殴鉴定：D100=11/60极难成功

**KP：**

黑影反击

**骰娘：** KP进行35鉴定：D100=79/35失败

 **骰娘：** KP掷出了：1D6+1D4=2+1=3

_（[如月 時]：他竟然是1d4人……）_

**KP：**

那孩子发出了一声闷哼，很不愿意在空医生面前丢脸的样子。

**[如月 時]：**

「倘若被你的『灵』所杀，便也是被你所杀。」沉吟了一下「——也算是好好偿还了你。我不会有任何怨言。

「就是对不起空医生了……不过我想，这位先生也不应该有任何怨言才是。」

**KP：**

「我会有怨言！好不容易得来的希望，不要这么简单地就被我自己毁掉啊？太残忍了。」他呜咽着说。

_（[如月 時]：呜呜呜呜的一个汪，爪爪扒拉扒拉）_

_（KP：就嗷呜嗷呜）_

**KP：**

黑影的回合，攻击空医生

**骰娘：** KP进行35鉴定：D100=74/35失败

空医生反击

**骰娘：** KP进行斗殴鉴定：D100=36/60成功

 **骰娘：** KP掷出了：1D6+1D4=1+2=3

**KP：**

时的回合

**[如月 時]：**

攻击黑影

**KP：**

黑影反击

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行斗殴鉴定：D100=84/77失败

_（[如月 時]：啊……爸？？）_

**骰娘：** KP进行35鉴定：D100=83/35失败

**KP：**

你和黑影互相王八拳。

空医生攻击黑影，黑影反击。

**骰娘：** KP进行斗殴鉴定：D100=36/60成功

 **骰娘：** KP进行35鉴定：D100=79/35失败

 **骰娘：** KP掷出了：1D6+1D4=2+1=3

**KP：**

「痛死了！」你听到一声发泄式的惨叫，他可能是在用这个方式让自己清醒一些。

_（[如月 時]：笑死，什么公开处刑）_

**KP：**

黑影的回合，攻击你

**[如月 時]：**

反击黑影

**骰娘：** KP进行35鉴定：D100=60/35失败

 **骰娘：** [如月 時]进行斗殴鉴定：D100=91/77失败

_（[如月 時]：啊，啊这，爸醒醒，打架呢）_

**KP：**

你俩又一套王八拳。

你的回合

_（[如月 時]：说话不耗回合？）_

_（KP：可以不）_

**[如月 時]：**

「说好了要好好忍耐呢？」皱了皱眉，看向那孩子「真是不乖。」

攻击黑影

**KP：**

「我眼睛要瞎了，别调情了！打着呢！」空医生崩溃地哀嚎起来。

**[如月 時]：**

「说到底这种情况是谁造成的啊？」嘴炮反击嚎叫的空医生

**KP：**

「和你没关系。」你养子冷笑着的声音。

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行斗殴鉴定：D100=80/77失败

_（[如月 時]：啊，爸？？？伤害全是空哥这个情敌打出来的）_

**骰娘：** KP进行35鉴定：D100=57/35失败

**KP：**

你们又一顿王八拳

_（[如月 時]：空哥：我当着D的面打他家S，习得BDSM精髓）_

**KP：**

「你看光顾着调情就什么都打不着，干嘛呢……」空医生语气有点蔫蔫的。

空医生的回合，攻击黑影，黑影反击

_（[如月 時]：笑死）_

**骰娘：** KP进行斗殴鉴定：D100=61/60失败

 **骰娘：** KP进行35鉴定：D100=33/35成功

_（[如月 時]：啊，啊这，可以宣言保护空医生吗）_

_（KP：并不）_

**骰娘：** KP掷出了：1D3+1D7=2+1=3

**KP：**

空医生的手臂被黑影的利爪撕裂了一些，「会不会传染狂犬病啊？」他一边后退一边喊。

「你去打疫苗啊？」你养子有气无力的反驳声。

_（[如月 時]：………………这是什么，正室和小三当面撕的绝美画面）_

_（[如月 時]：KP开始自己和自己讲相声……）_

_（KP：我没想到最终战会这么谐星的！）_

**KP：**

黑影的回合，攻击你

**[如月 時]：**

反击黑影

**骰娘：** KP进行35鉴定：D100=94/35失败

 **骰娘：** [如月 時]进行斗殴鉴定：D100=46/77成功

 **骰娘：** [如月 時]掷出了：1D4+2=3+2=5

**KP：**

你直接一刀捅进黑影的胸口插了个对穿，同时养子的惨叫传进你耳中。

**[如月 時]：**

「Towa，是我。」一边面无表情地用长刀切开黑影，一边柔声安慰养子「好好忍耐。」

**KP：**

黏滑的胶质触感顺着你的刀向下滑去，那痛苦的抽气声仍然萦绕耳畔。

「我能忍住的，快点……」

**[如月 時]：**

攻击黑影

**KP：**

黑影反击

**骰娘：** KP进行35鉴定：D100=48/35失败

 **骰娘：** [如月 時]进行斗殴鉴定：D100=77/77成功

 **骰娘：** [如月 時]掷出了：1D4+2=1+2=3

**KP：**

你刺入黑影胸口的刀未曾拔出来，直接往横向一拉。

大量的黑雾从刀锋处涌出，溢散到空气中。

_（[如月 時]：但阿时回去之后，汪汪和阿时一样大，感觉就像普通情人www）_

_（KP：是哦w）_

_（[如月 時]：一样大的人对自己叫爸爸，感觉到了额外的爽）_

**KP：**

剧痛让你的养子根本无法说出话来，他只是紧紧地咬着嘴唇，隔着镜子看着你对黑影打出最后一击。

战斗轮结束

**[如月 時]：**

先观察镜子里的养子伤势如何了。

**KP：**

覆盖在镜子上的黑雾，随着黑影的消失而渐渐散去。

他看上去糟糕透了，面色颓败的脸上全是冷汗。

**[如月 時]：**

「……Towa？」轻声呼唤那孩子，试图唤回他的神志。「想让我过去吗？」

**KP：**

「能够过来吗？」你的养子嘴里溢出这样细若游丝的话，语气带着极大的不确定，「没有祭司帮忙，真的做得到吗。」

**[如月 時]：**

「打碎镜子就可以了吧？」回头问空医生

**KP：**

空医生在你身旁摇了摇头，「说到底只是我的推断，理论上是可行的。」

他的一只手搭在你肩膀上，「该怎么做，你自己决定。」

**[如月 時]：**

「一起？」挑起眉看向他「不是说过什么『舍命陪君子』？」

_（[如月 時]：让他和我一起打破镜子，也算是让空哥对汪汪这件事的一个小小赎还吧）_

**KP：**

「啊，一起。」他甩了甩手臂，把手上的血甩了一点到地面上。

他举起警棍面对镜子，做好了准备。

**[如月 時]：**

「来吧。小心碎片不要伤到那孩子。」眼神示意他，随后举起长刀，和空一起对着镜面劈下

_（[百百in涉谷甜心久保田谁来一战]：呜呜呜空空没有刀只有棍棍——）_

_（[如月 時]：他这棍棍还是我过幸运捡的，他有脸嘲笑我勇者进村，结果自己什么武器都没……）_

**KP：**

镜子被武器敲击着，从被敲击的地方，裂纹向四面蔓延开来。

随后在破裂的响声中，完成了崩落。

留在那里的，只有椭圆形的边框和少许残留的、边缘参差不齐的镜面。

你们成功打碎了镜子。

_（[如月 時]：空有什么反应吗？不是说有选择点？）_

_（KP：他就没有背刺你，你出去后记得去办公室把他捞出来就行）_

**KP：**

空气中摇荡的黑色微粒，不断地上升、消散，虽然还能控制自己的身体，但你已经感觉到视野正逐渐变得模糊。

**[如月 時]：**

「如此一来，也算你多少弥补了一点。」握住空的手腕，一起走向前，穿过镜子「过去再和你清算。」

**KP：**

你成功穿过了镜子，在镜框的另一边是一直在等待你的他。

**[如月 時]：**

紧握着空医生的手，感觉一下他是否也穿过了镜子

**KP：**

他确实也穿过来了。

_（[如月 時]：这个就很冥界……我甚至不敢回头看）_

_（[如月 時]：怕空哥变成石头×）_

_（KP：w）_

**[如月 時]：**

急忙奔向养子的方向，握住他的手腕，按压他上臂动脉，用之前从另一侧他办公室里捡到的绷带为他止血「你这孩子，都对自己做了什么……」

_（[如月 時]：可以给汪汪过急救和医学吗……梦回丁香）_

**KP：**

即使努力向前奔去，努力想要看清眼前的景象。

但握着他的手，为他包扎伤口的你，已经快要什么都看不见了。

_（[如月 時]：啊我要回自己身体了）_

**KP：**

就在最后的短短时间里，感觉到了温度。

微凉的皮肤般的触感，从接触的地方传来。

「欢迎回来。」你听到熟悉的声音。

——随后你的意识再次没入安宁的黑暗。


	5. Chapter 5

**KP：**

……

有光。

筋疲力尽的你，醒来第一眼看到的是干净的天花板，从窗户中射进来的清晨日光，听觉系统接收到的轻快的鸟鸣，让此前经历的一切都宛如梦境。

你的手被什么人握着。

可以自由行动了。

_（[如月 時]：他握着我的左手吗w）_

_（KP：w）_

**[如月 時]：**

本能地动了动手指，下意识尝试回握正握住自己手的人。艰难地转动眼球向对方的方向看去。

**KP：**

身旁是趴在床边的你的养子。他半睁着眼睛注视着醒来的你，包裹着你左手的他的双手稍稍收紧了。

「——睡了好久，父亲。」

他满足地微笑着。

**[如月 時]：**

艰涩地尝试发出声音，因为沉睡太久，声带都仿佛锈蚀在喉咙里一般沙哑「……Towa？」

**KP：**

「是，是我，とわ。您的孩子。」他回答。

_（[如月 時]：我还记得之前的一切是吗？包括在狭间的部分，和在狭间按A想起的部分）_

_（KP：记得的）_

**KP：**

他有些吃力地移动双手，把你的左手贴在他自己的脸颊上。

**[如月 時]：**

沿着他的脸颊如同确认是否是真实般轻轻抚摸，然后手指一路向下，来到他脖颈处依旧被绷带缠绕的位置

「怎么，还是……」

**KP：**

你能摸得到他的皮肤，他和你都确实存在在这里。

**[如月 時]：**

观察他之前割开并流血的手腕伤口是否有好好处理过，是否还在流血，以及他的形容如何

**KP：**

他的手腕被绷带粗糙地包扎起来了，并且已经不再向外渗血。或许是为了走上来见你，他全力以赴地挽留着自己的生命。

_（[如月 時]：我要开始D吗= =）_

_（[如月 時]：既然回来了，嘿嘿）_

_（[如月 時]：那我要开始享受汪汪）_

_（[如月 時]：他真的好温顺大型犬哦，呜呜呜呜）_

**KP：**

虽然在温柔的日光下，他看上去比在地下室时健康一些，但眼下乌青和苍白的嘴唇仍然暴露出他处于大量失血的状态。

「不舍得丢掉，这是父亲留给我的，少有的东西。」他回答，眼里透出少许骄傲的情绪。

_（[如月 時]：他好可爱）_

_（[如月 時]：呜呜呜呜乖汪汪）_

_（[百百in涉谷甜心久保田谁来一战]：乖乖！）_

**[如月 時]：**

因为抬起了手抚摸他的脖颈，用眼角余光观察自己病服袖口处的医院名称是否仍然是「夕日综合病院」，或是其他医院的名字。随后观察房间中的摆设，藉此判断自己所在的位置

**KP：**

从屋里的陈设可以判断，你所处的位置是之前进入过的特护病房。

你身上穿着自己在狭间中醒来时，穿着的那件病号服。

**[如月 時]：**

「真不是个乖孩子……」

手指扯散他脖颈上的绷带，令那处伤口露出，眯起眼睛，观察自己曾经留下的伤口现状如何。

随后一只手握着他的手，另一只手撑着身下的床沿，尝试坐起来并活动四肢，取回体感，同时想起了空医生的事

_（KP：太好玩了你）_

_（[如月 時]：给我看看商标是不是还在，能不能7天无理由退货）_

**KP：**

被扯开的绷带下暴露出了一处有些狰狞的伤口，拥有丰富外科知识的你一眼就能看出，那是从最初的咬痕开始，不断向外扩充和延展，最终形成的、半个拳头大小的伤痕。

_（[如月 時]：呜哇……………………）_

_（[如月 時]：刺激刺激）_

_（[如月 時]：我能坐起来吗？可以自由活动了？）_

**KP：**

你尝试活动了身体，虽然感觉有些怪异，你还是取回了对自己身体的全部控制权。

肌肉稍稍有些乏力，因此做出日常活动之外的动作，或许需要一段时间的康复训练，

但是完全没有肌肉萎缩的情况，可以推断是得到了持续的按摩。

同时你也能想起空医生的事。

**[如月 時]：**

「自己弄的？」盯着那处伤口，虽然内心不合时宜地被自己打下的印记至今仍被铭记着的巨大的满足感充盈，但脸上仍然面无表情地说。

尝试下床，站起来穿上室内鞋，观察窗外景色和天光判断时间，以及自己是否仍在奇怪的地方

**KP：**

「嗯。」他本能地飞快给出回答，随后慢吞吞地说「不可能别人来弄嘛。」

你觉得现在是清晨，自己所处的确实是夕日综合病院的特护病房。

_（[如月 時]：这个医院不是倒闭了吗……）_

_（KP：对，就只有你这个房间还好好的）_

**[如月 時]：**

听到这话，回头挑眉看他「小暮とわ？」

**KP：**

「父亲，记仇了？」他撅起嘴吹了一口气。

_（[百百in涉谷甜心久保田谁来一战]：呜呜呜呜呜呜呜可爱！！！！）_

_（[如月 時]：呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！！！）_

_（[如月 時]：好可爱哦………………brat）_

_（KP：嘿哈！）_

_（[如月 時]：你给空空开个锁血）_

_（[如月 時]：这个汪，离谱，我要享受）_

_（KP：哦那开锁血）_

_（KP：锁血这个就天道好轮回）_

**[如月 時]：**

「入赘？」

指尖触碰记忆中曾给他留下难以愈合的伤口的膝盖

「结婚？」

沿着肌肉纹理来到小腹处那道刻过字的旧伤痕所在

「听说，要不是对方过早去世，或许连孩子都有了？」

最后来到脖颈处那道狰狞的伤口，玩味地戳弄着仍未愈合的部分，直到看着血液重新从伤痕中渗出

_（KP：《好 爸 爸》）_

_（[如月 時]：老人不图儿女为家做多大贡献……）_

**[如月 時]：**

最后握住他被粗糙包扎过的手腕，使用令他无法挣脱的力度

「『如月』对你而言——没有价值？」

（[如月 時]：呜呜，85智力的汪汪，新鲜）

（[如月 時]：这个其实和之前他说的对应，入赘是臣服，结婚是欲望，孩子是生命www伏线回收！）

（KP：快乐）

（[如月 時]：但他手腕上的伤口，是他为了爸比而自己弄出来的，所以是「如月」的价值）

（KP：你不说我也get到！嘿！哈！）

（[如月 時]：呜呜呜，快乐，一起快乐）

（KP：平静快乐）

（[如月 時]：平静快乐）

（[百百in涉谷甜心久保田谁来一战]：平静快乐……）

**KP：**

「嘶——」你施加在他伤口上的力量让他皱紧了眉头，但又迅速舒展开来。「果然记仇了，父亲明明是成年人，心眼却好小。」

「有人先狠心地把我丢下嘛。姓氏什么的，随时都可以换的东西……比起父亲本人，那没有意义。」你从他半眯着的眼睛里看出少许揶揄。

**[如月 時]：**

「看来我不在的时候，不仅做了不少坏事，还学会了顶嘴的技巧。」点点头「很好。」

**KP：**

「没办法嘛。我是父亲的东西，父亲也是我的东西。真正属于我的绝对不会给出去，一旦丢掉的话，无论如何都要找回来。」他注视着你，「您看，找回来啦。」

**[如月 時]：**

「虽然做了不少坏事，但，很努力。」

发现眼前轮廓明显是成年人了的养子，比起上次自己记忆中还很稚嫩的形象似乎成熟了许多，但那双眼睛中燃烧着的光点亦有不曾改变的东西。

熟悉与陌生感交织，感觉有些新鲜地注视着他深青色的眼睛

「……辛苦了。」思索片刻，伸手捏了捏他因为撅嘴而鼓起的腮帮「做的很好。」

随后将他缓缓揽进怀里，用他千辛万苦换来的这具身体，给他一个温柔的拥抱

「……这是奖励。」

_（[如月 時]：汪汪，要委屈在爸比面前哭着撒娇就趁现在）_

**KP：**

他眯着眼睛被你捏脸，你将他抱进怀里之后，他把脸深深埋进你肩窝磨蹭，晃动的碎发让你的脖颈感觉到痒意。

「奖励，奖励吗，也许父亲已经给过我很多次了，对我来说却是第一次得到呢，好不公平。」

闷闷的声音在你耳畔响起，「做了这么多，才第一次感觉到，只是拥抱居然就这么让人开心……」

「我好努力了……」他的声音带上了一丝抽噎，「这种奖励不够。以后不要走了，好不好？我不要再过那样的生活了。」

_（KP：噢耶）_

**[如月 時]：**

「留下你一个人。」手指探入他后脑发尾，轻轻抚弄手中柔软的碎发，内心感慨少年曾经幼树般的骨骼如今已经撑开并成长为了一个完整的青年。「这么久。」

自己究竟错过他生命中的多少时间，是否还能补偿得回来？

想到这里，只能尝试有点笨拙地用记忆中曾经也安抚过10岁在福利院角落里哭泣个不停的这孩子的方式，用另一只手轻柔地拍抚他的后背。

「对不起。不会再走了。」

在他耳边叹口气，郑重而轻柔地亲吻他的发顶，一个仿佛有宗教意味的承诺。

「一直陪着你。」

**KP：**

他安静地在你的怀抱里待了一会，你肩头的皮肤感受到少许凉意，也许是他的眼泪浸透了薄薄的病号服。

**[如月 時]：**

「嘘……」一边拍着他的后背，一边内疚不已地在他耳边低声安慰。「乖孩子……乖孩子。」

「你所做一切，我会和你一起承担。」拥着他对他说。「不用再害怕了。」

_（[如月 時]：阿时要黑化了……）_

_（[如月 時]：担罪算什么，不就是做邪教徒吗（。）_

_（[如月 時]：呜呜，正道的光熄灭了熄灭了）_

**KP：**

「不走，不走就好。不然真的——连我也要对您生气了。」许久之后他说话了，带着尚未褪去的哭腔，双手努力地推开你，因为失血过多，这些力量可以忽略不计。

「空医生那边还在等着吧，能进入狭间的人是对自己做了什么，可以想到了。真的为了我，这么拖着不去管他？」他句尾上扬似乎很是高兴。

_（KP：黑了！黑了！）_

**KP：**

「真好，父亲是我一个人的……那家伙在想什么，别以为我看不出来，我才没那么笨呢。」

**[如月 時]：**

「对我生气？」笑着看向他「之前不是还说，伤害求之不得，痛苦多多益善——？」

「这些话，你都是从哪学的……我印象中Towa可没说过这种话。」想起空医生，不由得蹙了蹙眉「不会是被那家伙带坏了吧？真是麻烦。」

「不过，虽说是个超级麻烦，但我回到这里，那家伙也有出一份力。」对养子点点头「既然如此，就勉为其难一起回收吧。」

_（[如月 時]：话说，我刀呢？？）_

_（KP：？？？？你刀没了）_

_（KP：你背包整个没了）_

_（[如月 時]：那先看汪汪反应，然后我再rp）_

_（[如月 時]：所以说，他从接受了汪汪用这种代价换来的他的重生那一刻开始，就做好准备黑化了。和儿子一起犯罪，是共犯者（点头）_

_（[如月 時]：不然如果他还是正道的光，是不会同意用这种代价让他回来的）_

_（[如月 時]：跨过镜子那一瞬间就完成人格切换了）_

_（[如月 時]：现在大概是穆修时w）_

_（KP：嘿嘿，好快乐）_

**KP：**

「过去这么多年当然会有所改变了！又不是您，看上去居然还和我差不多大，犯规。」

他听到你用「超级麻烦」称呼空医生后，露出一个显得非常恶劣的笑容。

**[如月 時]：**

「之前在狭间，看你和那家伙斗嘴倒是很熟练。」一边带养子前往四楼，一边若有所思地问他「既然你们医院的部分物资还在，可还有汽油？若是一定要犯罪，那完全犯罪才更符合我的审美。」

_（[如月 時]：他要烧医院了）_

_（[如月 時]：之前景色描写不是说，燃烧的夕阳，被点燃的云层向道路尽头坠落吗）_

_（KP：嘿wwwwww）_

_（[如月 時]：所以，结尾就让他真的点燃，看起来像是燃烧的巨大夕阳）_

_（KP：我好兴奋阿）_

_（[如月 時]：嘿嘿）_

_（[如月 時]：我喜欢回收伏线！不管是我的还是KP的）_

_（[如月 時]：一网兜全带走）_

**KP：**

「嗯！不过您果然还要在那之前救他啊……算了，是您的决定的话。虽然让他就这么死掉也不错。让他看看我父亲究竟是谁的，哼，嫉妒到后悔活过来吧。」

他跟着你吃力地上楼，像是开始想象起那幅画面来，憔悴脸庞上的笑容越发病态了。

_（[如月 時]：笑死了！等下看到手机屏幕，他病态的笑容凝固在脸上）_

_（[如月 時]：汪啊，旗都是怎么立的？）_

_（KP：汪汪：怎会如此呢）_

**[如月 時]：**

「他那个人，人到中年……明明是个心理医生，一把年纪却还那么纯情也是难得。」

「再说，毕竟也算帮过你，怎么能像垃圾一样处理掉，未免太不符合美学。」

**KP：**

「呵呵……是为了我，为了我才……哼……」他跟在你背后发出压抑着的欢快低笑。

_（[如月 時]：汪汪怎么突然又憨憨了起来）_

**[如月 時]：**

一边赞许地看向养子，一边有点担心他的情况

「你身体还很虚弱，这样行动没问题吗？我记得地下一层还有些许血袋和血瓶，等下一起取来吧，作权益之用也好。」

「还有……」拉开4层门之前，想起了什么般回头看向养子「雪吹那孩子的遗体，要好好对待。」

_（[如月 時]：什么是邪教大祭司啊，嘿）_

**KP：**

「知道了，知道啦。等下回去把他带出来就是了，虽然只是没有灵魂的肉体。瑛斗很是被那什么种族赏识啊，现在应该很高兴吧，在那边得到了真正的知识。」

「身体的话完全没问题，我没那么容易死的，以前每次抽血都抽很多。」

你表现出来的对空医生的态度，极大地愉悦了他，他的语气甚至显得很有活力。

_（KP：这个汪汪已经是小疯汪了w）_

**[如月 時]：**

打开院长室门之前，听到那孩子的无心之语中竟非用「雪吹」，而直接用名字如此亲昵地称呼那个自己已死的得意门生，心下有些诧异。

突然想起之前在医学院，雪吹似乎很粘他这个前辈，放在门把上的手不由得抖了一下。

「——瑛斗？」侧着脑袋，眼神犀利地看着他

_（[如月 時]：他又要被打蔫了）_

**KP：**

他急忙冲你摆了摆手，这个动作牵扯到了手腕，他疼得呜了一声。「朋友啦，朋友。对那家伙来说我可没有他的医学造诣重要。」

「若非如此还不一定发现，他才是彻头彻尾的疯子啊，比起我。」

**[如月 時]：**

「——瑛斗？朋友？」

抬手猛地握住那孩子的手腕，指尖下压，让那孩子原本就尚未愈合的伤口渗出些血来，染红了他手腕处的绷带。「什么朋友？小暮米多那种朋友？」

**KP：**

「好疼！——」他痛叫一声，你能很明显看出，虽然是承受了痛苦，但他的笑容却因此更愉快了，甚至眼睛弯弯地眯了起来。「不，那个，合、合作伙伴……」

**[如月 時]：**

打开院长室的门

「既是朋友，怎么能在他死后如此非议他。」目光严厉地盯着那孩子表情愉悦的脸。「何况，无论目的如何，对方都曾付生命帮助过你。」

在门口望向那孩子的瞳孔，冷下脸「你的言行未免也太放肆了。看来欠缺管教，回去需要好好惩罚。」

**KP：**

密码设置为你的指纹的指纹锁被解开，门开了。

看到这一景象的你的养子「嗤」了一声，「啊？自作多情……」

**[如月 時]：**

「闭嘴。不许随便说话。Towa。」

_（[如月 時]：我给汪汪精神分析一下吧）_

**KP：**

「哦……」他被你吓得向后缩了缩，「好吓人。」他咕哝着。

_（[如月 時]：他也太疯批了哈哈哈）_

_（[如月 時]：顺带急救一下？）_

_（KP：可以可以）_

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行精神分析鉴定：D100=9/80极难成功

 **骰娘：** [如月 時]掷出了：1D3=2

**KP：**

那他突然觉得自己应该从今天开始做个人。

**[如月 時]：**

「嘘……安静些。你的身体很虚弱，现在不适宜过度兴奋。」温柔地揉了揉他的小耳朵。

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行急救鉴定：D100=69/75成功

_（[如月 時]：笑死，他这个汪）_

**KP：**

原本的他虽然语气轻快，但仍透出无法遮盖的疲惫，现在经过你专业的医学处理，他的伤情得到了控制。

**[如月 時]：**

「现在，站到那边去。没有我的命令不许过来。」指着墙角对他说，示意他去墙角的椅子那边坐下休息。

「乖一点。」又放缓语气哄着他。

**KP：**

他乖乖走到了墙角，在坐下之后十分委屈地盯着你。

**[如月 時]：**

走过去抱了他一下，亲亲他的额头「乖孩子。」

然后走到空医生附近，查看他的情况。

**KP：**

空医生仍然趴在桌面上睡着，也许是被噩梦所困，他紧紧皱着眉头。

**[如月 時]：**

晃了晃他的肩膀，轻轻在他耳边呼唤他「空？醒一醒。别做梦了。」

_（[如月 時]：可以给他急救吗）_

_（KP：可以）_

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行急救鉴定：D100=11/75极难成功

**KP：**

你做出这个亲密的动作，接着听到墙角那边传来一些碎碎念。

**[如月 時]：**

内心十分满足，继续摇晃着空医生的肩膀，嘴唇凑到他耳边，贴着耳朵擦过

「空？是我。我来接你了。醒一醒。」

**KP：**

「呜……」空医生眉头皱得更紧了，随后猛地抖了一下直起上半身，「啊？！谁？」

**[如月 時]：**

观察他桌面上的物品

_（[如月 時]：是否还有手术刀啊，针管啊啥的）_

_（[如月 時]：还是手术刀被我之前拿走了，这里就没了）_

**KP：**

桌面上其他东西俱在，手术刀似乎是没有了。

你养子在不远处发出「啧」的声音。

**[如月 時]：**

「安静。」头也不回地对养子说。

**KP：**

一阵可疑的安静，你听不到养子发出的声音了。

**[如月 時]：**

见他终于醒来，压抑着内心狂怒，手指揪着空的头发，强迫他抬起脸来看着自己

「不记得我了？」

**KP：**

「啊？啊？」空医生刚刚从麻醉中被强行唤醒，迷迷瞪瞪地看着你。「早……不是做梦啊，真回来了……」

**[如月 時]：**

虽然放轻了力度，但还是用手猝不及防地给了他那张好看而无害的脸一巴掌「这下醒了没有？」

_（KP：草，不愧是你，一醒来先把认识的人都打一遍）_

_（[如月 時]：点头，Dの鉴）_

**KP：**

「醒了醒了！唉，醒了。好端端的打人做什么？」他嚎了一下。

**[如月 時]：**

「我也不要把你想得太善良？」继续揪着他的头发强迫他把脸彻底仰起来「人都是有私心的？」

「和我一起结束就是恩赐？」手指渐渐用力，让他连发根都十分疼痛的地步

「就算不追求生命本身也无所谓？嗯？？」

**KP：**

「唉！你有话好好说，咱们慢慢说，不要动手，别忘了我还有麻药在，你揪我我也没感觉，就是揪秃了我也不知道。」他叽里呱啦。

**[如月 時]：**

「拿11个人的性命威胁我？」眯着眼睛看向他，嘴角挑高，露出微笑。「拿Towa的生命威胁我？」

空出来的那只手取过空针筒，将细长而锋利的针管贴在他脸上

「你敢威胁我？」

_（[如月 時]：突然相声）_

_（[如月 時]：汪汪是不是笑了哈哈哈）_

_（[如月 時]：汪汪愉悦地笑了起来）_

_（KP：汪汪：我憋着不敢出声）_

**[如月 時]：**

「想笑就笑出来。想说什么就说。对这个家伙，没什么好忍耐的。」没有回头，对养子说。

_（[如月 時]：刚才享受完汪汪，现在我要享受空空）_

**KP：**

「噗哈哈哈哈……这副模样真是让人畅快，院长先生。之前趁我不备抢走触媒的时候，肯定没想到现在是这种丑态吧。」你的养子话里夹杂着嘲讽。

「你怎么还没被送进ICU啊？」空医生龇牙咧嘴瞪过去。

**[如月 時]：**

「听听你自己都说了什么胡话？这叽里呱啦的样子，还想让我和你一起习惯？？」

对他嘲讽地笑笑「梦里挺好吧。梦里什么都有。」

**KP：**

「对不起对不起，你别这么搞我！唉倒大霉，怎么偏偏碰上你这么一个——」他龇牙咧嘴，「行了行了，我的天啊，收收吧。」

**[如月 時]：**

「上学时苦着脸求我陪他写作业的家伙，狭间在我怀里眼泪汪汪的家伙，竟然出息到也敢威胁我了。」

居高临下看着空医生「这些年你进步不小啊，空拓海？」

**KP：**

空医生摊开双手打哈哈，「哈哈，这，这就是一时心急，冲动误事，你别太往心里去……」

「怀里？」你养子的目光在你们两人之间来来回回。

**[如月 時]：**

「像你一样，在我怀里哭得一把鼻涕一把泪。」转头看向养子「你们两个共犯者，行为都如此一致，我不在的时候看来没少交流嘛。」

「违背我的愿望把我送去医院抢救，不问我的意志随便付出乱七八糟的代价唤我回来。」松开空医生的头发，站在两人中间，视线冰冷地看向他们两个「一个两个，都敢威胁我了？胆子不小啊。」

「把你那破手机赶紧收起来。」瞥一眼他手里还握着的手机——我的触媒，扬了扬下巴暗示道「这房间本就不大，有一个疯子已经够多了。」

_（[如月 時]：突然医务室的故事……）_

_（[如月 時]：实习医生汪蕾）_

**KP：**

「哦！这就收起来。」空医生赶紧把手机揣进兜里。

你养子的眼睛逐渐睁大，然后用力蹙眉瞪向空医生。「卑鄙，专门挑我不在的时候。」

_（[如月 時]：修罗场哈哈哈）_

_（[如月 時]：好好玩啊好好玩，空汪快点互相表演）_

**KP：**

空医生看起来觉得自己有点理亏，几度张了张嘴却什么也没有辩出来。最后他叹了口气说「别管我那些小聪明了，最后他选的还是你。」

_（[如月 時]：我明明两个都要了！！）_

_（KP：空空心态：我在车底，我是顺便的）_

**[如月 時]：**

「不是留了东西给你？」瞥一眼他的口袋。「自己好好想想吧。」

**KP：**

空医生愣了愣，随后低下头似乎在想些什么。

「…………原来如此。」他低声笑了出来，「看来以后我还和那孩子有得吵啊。」

**[如月 時]：**

「既然两位毫不顾及我的意愿，又协力把我强行带回这个世界，」

看一眼养子，又看一眼空，抱着手臂啧了一声。

「对我来说，你们就都是强迫我自由意志的共犯。一律同罪。每个都要被好好惩罚。这笔账以后会和你们清算。」

然后看向窗外「不过，现在还不是时候。」

伸手拉着空医生的胳膊让他站起来，问他「能走么？」

**KP：**

空医生迷惑地站起来，摇摇晃晃地站定了，又动了动身体，「不成问题。你想做什么？」

**[如月 時]：**

对两人说「二位对这间医院还有什么留恋？有想带走的就尽快收拾。不然等下可就全都要被付之一炬了。」

「毕竟，我对这间『小暮』医院，可是一点好感都没有。」

重音咬字「小暮」这个曾经被养子使用的别人的姓氏，目光冰冷地瞥这两个人。

「何况还要帮你们这两个不成熟的犯罪者遮掩罪行。」

_（[如月 時]：阿时好D，我爱他……）_

**KP：**

空医生吓了一跳，看看你又看看你的养子，恍然大悟。

「这真是——」他笑着轻轻拍了拍自己的口袋，「成本很高。」

**[如月 時]：**

「11条人命，你想怎么清算？何况地下还有雪吹，大批可疑的血瓶血袋，甚至地下二层的诡异空间。」

「有什么更好的建议，现在就说出来。」

_（[如月 時]：我在烧医院之前，能去3楼那个有人影的房间看看吗？那个人影现在应该没有攻击性了？）_

**KP：**

你的养子从椅子上站起来，走到你身边抱住了你的手臂。

「我想带走的东西在这里了。」他的声音带着无法抑制的愉悦。

**[如月 時]：**

被养子抱住手臂的瞬间，愉悦感充盈了内心……

_（KP：狭间没了嘛人影也就没了）_

_（[如月 時]：我其实有点好奇为什么那个人影会有攻击性，其他都是一般通过人影，它是不是有什么额外的委屈之类，烧纸钱去给它清算一下。不过如果没有这个设定就算）_

_（KP：没有啦就是我的恐怖爱好描写）_

_（[如月 時]：老太の影）_

_（[如月 時]：怨念深重）_

_（KP：草）_

**KP：**

「嗯哼。」空医生摊了摊手，表示他没有别的建议。

「一切都由父亲决定。」你的养子说。

_（[如月 時]：空哥房间里有任何魔法书籍之类的吗？邪典之类）_

_（KP：现在没有，烧完了）_

_（[如月 時]：那么我之前在狭间拿到的所有东西都没了是吗？包括身上空空的白大褂？还有汪汪的笔记？）_

_（KP：是）_

**[如月 時]：**

「Towa，你办公室里有备用衣服吗？」指了指自己身上的病服「穿着这身出门不太妥当，现在我们身形相近，可否……」

_（[如月 時]：空哥有外套吗，也可以w）_

**KP：**

空医生立刻打开衣柜，摇摇晃晃给你找出来一套他的西装。

「不辛苦失血过多患者了。」他瞥一眼你的养子。

**[如月 時]：**

在两人面前脱下病服，接过空的西装穿上。

「三楼特护病房里那盆丁香……」思考了片刻后，对养子说「我想带走它。」

_（[如月 時]：现在还有地下二层吗？去地下二层会发现什么）_

_（KP：有，就是之前那些，虽然就算被发现了警察也看不懂）_

_（[如月 時]：那个多面体可以回收吗）_

_（KP：收了可能会引来奈亚哦）_

_（[如月 時]：切……那么直接烧医院，太平间里的尸体也都会烧掉吧？就是看起来像失血过多的那些问题尸体。医院是一整个烧烧package吗）_

_（KP：一次烧烧吧x）_

**KP：**

听到你的这句话，你养子露出了诧异的表情，然后慢慢笑了。「明明想要的话，随时都能买来那样的花。」

**[如月 時]：**

「那盆对我而言有特殊的意义。你知道。」

从空医生抽屉里拿出打火机，去三层特护病房拿走那盆花，然后到地下一层，取来符合养子血型的血袋以及干净的注射器，让养子回点血。

将那些病历、急救室的表格、各种记载着全过程和犯罪实录的文字、文件、笔记等等纸制品都先在室内燃烧成灰烬。

随后去地下一层太平间，取出雪吹那孩子的尸体，对他双手合十，默哀片刻后将他摆放在一张平整的桌台上，再盖上干净的白布蒙住他的脸。这是现在唯一能给他留下的微薄感谢了。

接着在医院内部里里外外都洒上汽油，建筑外围一圈包括警备亭和职工宿舍也泼上汽油，是可以燃烧殆尽的量。最后三人站在医院室外的汽油圈之外。

此时观察一下周围的环境，周围是否还是许多无人的破败居民楼，以及当日时间大概是什么时候。

**KP：**

你完成了这些事情，他们和你一起来到了室外。

周围的环境仍是如此，时间是清晨，天刚亮。

_（[如月 時]：周围没人吧？那我烧了？）_

_（KP：没人）_

**[如月 時]：**

寻找一辆能开的车

_（KP：草）_

**KP：**

你过个幸运

**骰娘：** [如月 時]进行幸运鉴定：D100=7/75极难成功

**KP：**

你找到一辆保时捷……为什么这地方会有保时捷。

**[如月 時]：**

先取下保时捷车牌放进后备箱，随后用刚才在医院里拿出来的医用口罩给三人戴上，也让他们戴上棒球帽或兜帽或用衣物等遮掩好面部。

手指有一下没一下地拨弄着打火机「两位不介意的话——这份殊荣就由我？」

目光看向左右两人。

**KP：**

「不介意，你自便。」空医生搓着手，「我的小医院哟……」

你的养子露出微妙的兴奋神情。

**[如月 時]：**

「你还会找到新的医院供你祸害的。」对他说「这里……就交给我吧。」

**KP：**

「给你，交给你。」空医生比了个请的手势。

**[如月 時]：**

上前一步，抬手将打火机抛进洒满汽油的医院正门。

注视着打火机落地后点燃汽油，缓缓腾起的火焰逐渐吞噬了「夕日综合病院」的门牌。

想到在这家名为「小暮」的医院，短短一个夜晚，经历了从生到死，由死而生。

跨越两个世界，踏过遍地鲜血。舍弃上一世的底线，穿过虚像与真实的狭间。

最后，竟然还能真实地站在这里，站在这两个人身边。内心一时五味陈杂，不由得握住身边两人的手。

随着医院的燃烧，在哔剥的火舌噼啪声中，仿佛又看到了那些来时曾漂浮在空气中的黑色微粒。

神情有些恍惚地再次尝试伸出手去捞了一把。

然而这次，却看到了在掌心一絮一絮化为余烬的真实。

脑海中明白过来，自己曾经经历的一切疯狂，如今都已尽数消失在这片仿佛燃烧的云一般坠落在天空尽头的医院残骸里。

低下头，看了看如今一片光滑的手掌。

此刻在围绕周身的火一般的暖意里，切实地感受到了新的生命正在血液中鼓动，新的理念正在头脑中形成。

「……走吧。」

对身边的空医生和养子说。

「回去那个原本的世界。」

**KP：**

「无论哪里，我都和您一起去。」你的养子说。

「赶紧走赶紧走，我饿了！」空医生笑着跟上你。

**[如月 時]：**

带着两人上了车，头也不回地向道路相反方向驶去。

明明是清晨，时光尚早，后视镜里却仿佛燃烧的夕阳般的橙红的医院，正如同狭间的虚像一般，随着汽车引擎的轰鸣声，越来越远，越来越远。

直至被彻底抛在脑后。

_（[如月 時]：？？你就没有什么end场景描写吗？？）_

_（KP：正常的end和你这个不一样，但你这个比较爽）_

_（[如月 時]：我不管，你现写，你不许拉线）_

_（KP：？？？）_

_（KP：是你开车是吧）_

_（[如月 時]：都行，都行，怎么爽怎么写）_

_（[如月 時]：你不要搞事，我们到市区就换上车牌……你不要RP出个交警把我们拦住然后带到警察局什么的，你摸摸良心）_

_（[如月 時]：我的计划里其实还有夺取小暮家那些资源……但可以放到后日谈×）_

_（[如月 時]：怎么能让他们就这样占我儿子便宜，不行不行，阿时摇头）_

**KP：**

那栋有着深红色的十字形医院标识的建筑物，渐渐离你们远去。

在飞驰而去的你们身后，无人的废弃医院里，那些已经无法计数的苦痛的岁月、罪孽的痕迹，被汽油之上燃起的熊熊烈火吞没。

不知过了多久。

可能是不想忍受车里过于安静的氛围，坐在副驾驶位的空医生身体前倾，打开了车载音乐。

舒缓的小提琴曲从音箱里播放出来。

「这样才对嘛，有点那个，西部片的感觉。」

空医生低低笑着。

你们身后，正传来安稳的呼吸声。

过于疲惫的你的养子，一开始还挣扎着想坐在你边上。

挨上舒适的皮质车座，就立刻扛不住困意，蜷在后排睡着了。

到底多久没有过安稳的睡眠了呢。

眼下乌青仍然扎眼，但此刻的他的神情，却是如此安宁。

阳光渐好，零零星星的车辆和店铺已经出现在你们的视野里。

这是属于活人的世界，在浩渺宇宙之中过于微不足道的这些人类，今天亦是开始了新一天的挣扎。

道路一眼望不到头，要到达市区还有一段距离吧。

未来尚且很长。

**KP：—end—**


End file.
